Time of My Life
by alexeldrid
Summary: It was Remus Lupin's first year back at Hogwarts; as a teacher.  It was Alexandria's last year at Hogwarts; as a student.  Together, magic will be made...and more than just inside the classroom.
1. Piece of Meat

"Alex? Alex?" Hayley had been waving her hand in front of Alexandria's face for about a minute now, aiming for her attention. The great hall was packed with students and the sorting ceremony had just ended.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry" Alex said

"You're so weird sometimes" Hayley told, "Anyway, I was trying to ask you if you knew when Quidditch tryouts were?"

"Why? Are you going to join this year?" Alexandria jokingly winked.

"Don't be ridiculous, I want to come cheer you on!"

"Or Fred" Alex smirked.

"Shut up." She blushed.

Just then Dumbledore rose from the staff table to give his announcement speech.

"Welcome back to yet another year here at Hogwarts! For those of you newly joining us I wish you the best in your successes during your time here. For those of you who have been with us before, I hope that all is going well and that you are excited to venture out on your education this year"

"Oh you know us so well Dumbledore," Alex snorted.

"Shut up!" Hayley harshly whispered to Alex who in turn rolled her eyes at her.

Dumbledore continued, "Unfortunately last year dear Professor Kettleburn decided to retire and as we wish him the best in his retirement I am happy to address our new Care of Magical Creatures Professor as our own beloved Gamekeeper, Hagrid."

At this many rose and cheered, including Hayley. Alex just dully clapped her hands where she sat. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Hagrid; she just didn't care because she wouldn't have Care of Magical Creatures on her schedule anyway.

"Furthermore, we also had a vacancy after the Defense Against the Dark Arts post was resigned by Professor Lockhart"

To this, many more cheered, including the Slytherins.

Dumbledore had a smile pursed underneath his teeth as he tried to remain professional, "Luckily Professor Lupin, a former student here at Hogwarts, will be graciously filling the position"

At that moment, Alex, who was picking at the inside of her nail beds and loosely listening to the same daunting speech she had heard every year before, turned her head towards the staff table.

As she peered towards the front of the Great Hall, a man, merely in his thirties, dressed in a suit of tethered yet neatly cleaned fabrics, and with a smile grimaced underneath his thin yet prominent mustache which complimented the rest of his facial hair so elegantly, arose from the staff table and took a slight bow.

To this most of the Great Hall roared in applauses and cheers, but Alex didn't seem to care about applauding the man. Everyone around her was standing but to Alex, who was lost in a world of her own, nothing else seemed to matter.

Alex's trance with this mysterious man lasted just long enough for Professor Lupin himself to take notice. The pure split moment where they locked eyes, he smiled at her with almost deep interest in his gaze. But just as soon as their eyes had met, they had parted; so Alex wasn't quite sure if it even happened. At that point the crowd had quieted down and the food on the tables started to appear. Alexandria was rumbled out of her own thoughts by the voice of her own best friend.

"Alex! This year is going to be the best year so far, I can just feel it. Good teachers, good food, and good company" Hayley commented as she peered down the Gryffindor table at the Weasley Twins as they winked at her, causing her cheeks to explode with color. She quickly buried her face in Alex's shoulder.

"Mmmhm" Alex agreed as she looked down at the empty white plate in front of her and then back up towards the Staff table where Professor Lupin was currently indulged into a conversation with Professor Flitwick.

"Everything alright?" Hayley inquired, as she lifted her head from her best friend's shoulder.

"Just perfect" Alex insisted as she shook off her intense urge to stare at her new DADA Professor and began to pile food onto her plate.

"Liar." Hayley whispered under her breath. To this Alexandria just smiled because she knew she could never hide anything from her best friend, not that she would want to. She decided it would be best to wait to tell Hayley about her new found interest in a less crowded area then the currently packed full Great Hall.

Full to the rim of pumpkin juice, mashed potatoes, and chocolate, Alex felt like she was going to die before Dumbledore ever got the chance to dismiss them. Once he did though, Alex and Hayley decided to slowly walk back to the common room as they both felt like throwing up if they moved any faster than a slow drag of their feet.

After what seemed like years because of a few stops on the way up the stairs to talk to some of the nicer photographs, the girls reached the entrance of Gryffindor Tower. Everyone else was already entering, so they decided to stop and ask someone in front of them for the password, which ended up being "Fortuna Major."

As they entered, the girls peered into the same common room in which they had been a part of for the last seven years. They both gazed at the very welcoming set of couches, and then peered at one another. Without a word both girls made their way up to see their dorm room placements, instead of opting for the lazy route to sit in the common room until their stomachs subsided or they died; whichever came first.

At the very end of the hall, they reached the last wooden door after checking all the others before it. In great gold letters the name "Alexandria Whitten" appeared underneath the dorm number of 562 which was etched in the same gold engravings. Underneath Alex's name was another name etched in as "Hayley Masson." The two girls smiled at each other then recruited to a high five before entering their dorm.

Noticing that there were only two beds in their dorm instead of the usual four, Hayley shot a look of confusion to Alex who walked over towards the now open door and pointed to the fact that there were only their two names that appeared. Alexandria gave a slight shrug to Hayley who returned it.

Alex closed the door and locked it before crossing the room to her bed which had all of her stuff already surrounding it, as always. On her way to her bed she passed by Hayley, who was headed to her bed on the other side, where they shared another quick high five to celebrate their achievement of getting a room alone.

With the same deep sigh, both girls collapsed onto their respected twin beds in peace.

"That was so worth it." Hayley spoke with joy about stuffing their faces full at dinner.

"Always is," Alex agreed as she attempted to unbutton her jeans and slide them off without actually getting up. Alexandria threw her jeans to the floor and crawled underneath her sheets.

Hayley, who was now lying on her stomach, turned her head up and gazed at Alex in anticipation.

"Alright, alright, you creep" Alex laughed, knowing exactly what Hayley was aiming at, "So at dinner, I wasn't really paying attention—"

"—as always" Hayley interrupted.

Ignoring her comment, Alex continued, "When I decided to look up to see what chump would be our new DADA teacher. When I saw him, I was taken aback almost. Something was different about him, I was intrigued."

"Someone's got a crush" Hayley teased.

"Oh shut it. He's a teacher not a piece of meat."

"I'm sure you'd love to see his piece of meat" Hayley winked

"Pervert" Alex laughed.

"You know it's true"

"ANYWAY," Alex over rid, "As I was bluntly staring at him, he looked at me too and our eyes locked, then he smiled."

"He was probably just being nice since you appeared to be completely creeping on him hardcor—" But Hayley did not get to finish her sentence because moments before Alex reached behind her, grabbed a pillow, and chucked it towards her friend, which ended up hitting her in the face.

"It was different then an 'I'm just being nice' smile. I swear."

"Well then maybe there is more to him than meets the 'eyes' Alex" Hayley began laughing uncontrollably at the pun she just made. Alex ended up laughing along with her friend, snorting as she did so.

After the laughing subsided, both girls snuggled into their beds, removing the light from their room as well.

"Hey Al," Hayley said within the dark room.

"Yeah?" Alex mumbled into her pillow.

"All kidding aside, I do believe you." Hayley offered.

"I know, Hayley, I know"

"And I think you should do something about this interest of yours"

"You do?"

"Why not? Who knows one day you could be Mrs. Lupin!"

"Hayley, I don't even know his first name"

"So that'll be your mission tomorrow, figure out his first name." Hayley stated with purpose.

"And if I don't?"

"It's only us two in here; I may accidentally lock you out for the night"

"Alright, Alright" Alexandria laughed, yet knowing that her best friend was serious.

"Just saying, you should fuck him." Hayley smiled.

Alexandria gave a loud snort of laughter as the room, filled with darkness, began to show shards of light from the half-moon outside which slowly crept its way across their window.

"Well Alex, sometimes rules are meant to be broken." Hayley confided.

"Yeah, we'll see. Let's just start with getting to know his first name."

"Sounds like a plan"

And with that both girls grudgingly fell asleep after a few minutes of vast silence wrapped its way throughout the room. Both with thoughts and dreams about tomorrow's challenge and the encounters they both had with boys they admired filling their heads, they enjoyed a restful night's sleep; although for both of them morning came too soon.


	2. Back at You

"I seriously feel like I'm going to die this year. Did you hear the amount of work McGonagall was talking about doing this year; let alone in Potions?" Hayley exasperated.

"It's one of the many wonderful perks of being a seventh year I suppose"

"Ahhh, I want my mommy." Hayley jokingly whined.

Alex laughed at this, shook her head, but continued with her Charms homework.

"You know what I think is stupid?" Hayley asked. She was now hanging upside down on the common room couch, staring at Alex who was doing her homework at the table next to Hayley.

"What's that?"

"That they would give us all this homework on our LAST YEAR," Hayley sighed, "Like what is there left to learn? We've been here for almost a decade, I'm sure we know the difference between knotgrass and tubeworms!"

"For someone who has been complaining about how much homework they have for the last half hour, you don't really seem to be in a rush to get started on it" Alex smirked.

"Nah, I have better things to do." Hayley smiled.

"Like what? Hang upside down on the Gryffindor Common Room couch?"

"Exactly"

At that exact moment, Oliver Wood walked over to discuss Quidditch.

"Hey Alex" Oliver greeted.

"Hey"

"Hayley" Oliver acknowledged.

"What's up fuckface" Hayley smugly greeted.

Ignoring Hayley, Oliver continued, "Alex I feel like this is really our year. I can feel it in the air!"

Oliver inhaled the air around him deeply.

"Or you just have gas" Hayley snorted, to which Alex shot her a glare.

"Quidditch practice starting next week, every night at 7!"

"Seriously?" Alex bogged.

"I want that cup Alexandria, and I know you do too!"

"Alright, I'll be there."

"And as far as tryouts go don't worry about showing up, you're obviously already on the team and I clearly don't need the stress of witty comments from you and the twins as I try to put together a world class team."

"World class? We're at Hogwarts, whoever tries out isn't exactly going to be a professional" Hayley commented.

"Cool, then I can get a lot of this homework done this week" Alex interrupted.

"Alright then, see you around" Oliver said, before swiftly turning on his heel and heading out towards the portrait.

"That kid is so annoying" Hayley said once Oliver was out of earshot.

"You're annoying." Alex retorted.

Hayley fired back with a lovely push of the tongue out of her mouth. Alex rolled her eyes.

"When you're done being stupid, we can go to our Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson" Alex alleged as she gathered her things in her book bag.

"I almost forgot about that class!" Hayley scrambled up from the couch grabbing her book bag off the floor.

As they walked down the hall, Hayley's ever-famous smug look re-appeared as she realized exactly where they were headed.

"You excited?" Hayley asked.

"Of course I am!" Alex consented. "Now hurry up!"

Hayley laughed as Alex grabbed her arm and rushed her down the hallway.

With a few minutes to spare, the girls arrived down the Defense Against the Dark Arts hallway. Hayley continued walking to the open door but stopped when she realized Alex was not beside her.

"What are you doing?" Hayley lingered, as Alex straightened her skirt a bit and adjusted her hair.

"Making sure I look perfect" Alex insisted as she strutted over to catch up with Hayley.

"You look absolutely flawless my dear" Hayley said with a posh tone.

The two girls walked into the class just as the bell rang. There he stood, back turned to the class while he shuffled through some paperwork on his desk, looking just as lovely from the back as Alex thought he did from the front.

They quickly found their seats, as Hayley shoved another boy out of his seat so she could sit next to Alex who took a seat in the middle row of desks yet as close to the wall as possible making her next to the outer edge of the rows.

After a few more seconds of shuffling, Professor Lupin turned around to greet the class and began to spoke to the students as he shuffled his gaze around the room to each student's face.

"Hello, I'm Professor Lupin. Hopefully during your time in this class you will thoroughly enjoy every—" Professor Lupin suddenly stopped. His eyesight had landed on Alex and he forgot instantly what he was about to say. Alex, who was already prominently staring in Professor Lupin's direction, met his eyes and suddenly began to blush.

He quickly shook his thoughts out of his head as he realized there were other people in the room. He attempted to cover up with a low sort of cough, which surprisingly worked. From Alex's approach in looking around the room as well as Lupin's quick survey, no one had seemed to take notice.

"Sorry about that, a bit of something in my throat" He covered up, "as I was saying; hopefully during your time in this class you will thoroughly enjoy every moment. Now can anyone tell me where you guys left off last year?"

"Last I remember we were trying to capture a shit load of Pixies," Marcus Flint, a Slytherin boy, from the back laughed; his friends around him high fiving him.

"Interesting," Lupin pondered, "And Mr. Flint is it? Keep the cursing to a minimum please."

Flint smirked at this, but no one else seemed to care.

"Now, this year will be quite different from the many years of Defense that you guys have had before. Two reasons, this is your last year here therefore a lot more is expected from you and I'm here" Lupin confected with a smile.

Alex smiled at this bit of a joke. From what she could see Hayley lightly smiled as well, as they both appreciated the man's sense of humor. From the looks around the classroom, Alex and Hayley could see that they weren't the only ones either.

The Professor continued, "Today I wanted to do something a bit more fun than what you have been use to doing in this class. Each of you will partner up—"

–Alex and Hayley high fived under their desk at this.

"—and I will be giving each group their own tank with a set of two Kappas in them, which you should have learned about years ago. As a team you will perform various spells and hexes to keep the Kappas from strangling these poor, innocent goldfish." Lupin said as he held up a rather large bag full of water and goldfish. "Get into groups and I will come around to see how you are dealing with them."

Suddenly between each set of desks, a medium-sized tank filled with water and two Kappas appeared.

"One person from each group come over here to grab some fish!" Lupin shouted over the mess of students bumbling about.

Alex winked at Hayley and made her way to the front of the room, she stood behind everyone else so she could watch him as he smiled at each student and handed them their bag of water. She finally got to the front of the line with no one else following her.

"Hello, Miss?" Lupin cheekily asked.

"Whitten, um, Alexandria Whitten." Alex blushed.

"Well nice to meet you Alexandria, My name's Remus—I mean Professor Lupin." The Professor stumbled nervously.

Alex gave a quick giggle at his mistake.

"Nice to meet you too" She smiled. They shared a simple moment as they took in one another's features.

"Well here is your bag Alexandria." He said, breaking the silence and handing over a bag.

"Please sir, call me Alex" she insisted with a bat of the eyelashes, before turning around and walking back over to Hayley, while a smile appeared so wide on her face that nearly anyone who looked her way could have seen all thirty two of her teeth.

"Alex" Lupin softly whispered to himself, as he watched Alexandria walk back to her table. A smile quickly grew on his face and with that he decided to walk around the room to check on everyone; making sure to spend extra time at Alex's table where Hayley kept asking dumb questions so Alex could stand near him just a bit longer as he answered.

"Why are they blue?"

"That's just the way they are, Miss Masson."

"Do you think it's because of the water? You know, because water is blue?" Hayley persisted.

"Maybe"

"But that wouldn't make sense because have you seen the Great Lake? It's filled with water! Well of course it is! It's a lake, Hayley! Duh" Hayley slapped her forehead as she said this. "But it isn't anywhere near blue"

With a bit of a chuckle, Remus obliged Hayley's comments, "Well unfortunately, that's where Hogwarts's plumbing system runs into"

"Are you serious?" Alex asked eyes huge. Remus met her gaze and nodded with a smile. Alexandria's stomach filled with butterflies and her cheeks with red.

"Ew! Good thing Alex and I aren't much of the rebellious type. We've never been in the Black Lake." Hayley ensued.

"Well I'm glad you girls are rule followers, makes my job a bit easier." Lupin said, before giving a wink towards Alex. He then gave a quick smile before rushing over to Oliver who was calling for the Professor to come to his table.

Alex dazed out into the open air, replaying the wink in her head again and again.

Hayley eventually leaned over, "And to think, if I couldn't find a bathroom all I had to do was run down to the lake!"

Knocking Alex out of her thoughts, Alex replied with a bit of a cringe on her face, "That's disgusting"

"The world is a disgusting place, my friend. I'm just here to abide by its teachings."

Alex rolled her eyes and then dropped a goldfish into their tank, as she attempted to get back to work.

The end of the class came too soon. The bell had rung and every student started to gather their things, except for Alex.

"Good job today! Just leave everything where it is, I'll clean it up! See you Friday!" Lupin shouted as the students began to bustle throughout the classroom and out the exit door.

Alex slowly began to gather her things, lingering purposefully. Hayley quickly picked up on her hint.

"I'll see you outside" and with that Hayley rushed out of the class with the rest of the student body. Alex grabbed her book bag and began to walk out of the door when a voice caught her attention.

"You did very well today!" The teacher's voice spoke with conviction. Alex spun around gently to face Lupin, only then realizing she was the only one left; exactly how she wanted it.

"Thank you very much Professor that means a lot" Alex smiled, then shot back around and continued to walk to the door.

"Have a good evening, Alex" He shouted, just as she reached the threshold.

She spun back around, only then meeting his gaze and noticing how they filled with hunger and a drag of what looked like lust. She took in his posture, as he stood at the end of his desk, holding a stack of papers in his left hand and placing his right hand in his pocket.

His body movement was elegant yet cocky in a way. She placed her hand on the doorknob next to her, without taking her eyes off of him; him still staring back.

With a whisk of a smile Alex responded, "You too Professor." She quickly closed the door behind her as she could feel his eyes burn into her skin, watching her as she did so.

"SO?" Hayley asked, jumping out from behind the once open door.

"He called me Alex" Alexandria spoke dazedly as they began to make their way down the drafty hallway.

"You asked him too; Of course that's what he'll call you."

"He calls everyone else but their last name though!"

"It's the first day, Asswipe."

"You really know how to kill a mood you know" Alex pouted.

Hayley laughed a bit then asked, "Did you find out his first name?"

"I did. But because you're a buzz kill, you don't get to know"

"YOU'RE LYING. You're just saying that so I won't kick you out tonight, But you best believe Alexandria if you don't tell me, I will make you sleep in the common room"

"It's Remus. He told me himself." Alex conveyed. Hayley's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Mrs. Remus Lupin. Mrs. Alexandria Lupin. Mrs. Lupin. Remus and Alexandria Lupin. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin" Hayley bellowed.

"You're an idiot," Alex laughed as she playfully shoved Hayley.

"But I'm YOU'RE idiot" Hayley laughed back.

They made their way to Gryffindor Tower to drop their stuff off before heading to the Great Hall. Alex was extremely excited for dinner as she yearned for another glance at him. Sure enough, it became almost like a staring contest as they continually peered in each other's direction. They would quickly move their heads if the other caught notice.

"Pathetic" Hayley whispered, under her breath about half way through dinner.

Alex ignored her, continuing this little game with her teacher. It went on throughout dinner and left Alex wanting more as she made her way up to her dormitory to get ready for bed.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you? Like you're a meal for him to eat or something?" Hayley spoke while brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

"Yeah, I might have noticed that he was looking, Hayley." Alex said sarcastically.

"Just saying, if you're looking for a relationship with this fella, I'm not quite sure that's what his intentions will be."

"Don't be ridiculous, like he would even like me let alone want to fuck me. Plus, I never said I wanted a relationship with the guy"

"True. But you cannot deny that you want have sex with him."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes you do. You stared at his crotch all through Defense, when he was helping other students and what not."

"DID NOT!" Alex yelled.

Hayley rolled her eyes, "I know sexual tension when I see it"

"You would, you've slept with half of Gryffindor" Alex spit out.

"I'm just saying, the sexual tension you're throwing around that room at him; he's picking it up. And by the looks of tonight, he's throwing it back at you."

Alex smiled deviously at Hayley who returned it.


	3. Just an Explanation

"What's next?"

"Astronomy" Hayley huffed.

"Oh God"

"Exactly my feelings on the matter"

"Let's get this done with." Alex sighed as they crawled their way up the Astronomy tower.

It was nearly 9 o'clock at night. Their first week back had escaped by so quickly. It was now Thursday and Alex just wanted to go to bed so she could wake up and go to Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow, since she only has the class Mondays and Fridays.

"Hey" Oliver shouted as they walked through the threshold.

"Hello Oliver" Alexandria smiled. Hayley and Oliver just ignored each other.

"I think it's quite stupid to have a class at night. Especially this one! Like who cares about astronomy? No one even cares about outer space!" Oliver ranted.

"I do!" Alex shouted.

"You do?" he questioned.

"I fucking love outer space, all those planets and stars and shit." Alex stated sarcastically.

Oliver and Hayley busted out laughing, which Alex soon joined along with. They then made their way to grab some telescopes and gather around the Professor.

After exhausting efforts to keep their eyes open during class, Hayley and Alex finally found themselves maneuvering through corridors back to their common room, with hall passes in hand.

Suddenly, Alex turned a corner and ran right into someone.

"Umph" Alex whispered.

"Alex!" Professor Lupin shockingly stated.

"Professor!" Alex imitated.

"Hayley!" Hayley yelled, with a smile. Alex elbowed her in the stomach, as Lupin smiled at Hayley. Awkward silence slightly began to creep upon the group.

"Well I'm going to go to bed…" Hayley commented, before walking past Lupin and Alex, but making sure to turn back towards Alex once she was behind Professor Lupin and to clearly make an air humping motion as she winked. Alex held back the urge to flip her off.

"I should probably be going too" Alex decided.

"Wait!" Lupin said as he reached out and grabbed her forearm. Alexandria looked down at his hand on her skin and instantly became red. Remus felt the connection too and his palms became sweaty so he retracted his hands quickly and placed them in his pockets.

"I...I um, what are you doing out past curfew?" Lupin interjected making an attempt to keep Alex around. Without speaking, she handed over her Astronomy Pass. He continued, "Ahhh, I see."

"Yeah" She whispered back. "Uhm Professor? May I ask what you're doing out?"

"Well if you must know," he elaborated, "I was just going on a quick walk, to grab some fresh air."

"I see. Do you do this often?" Alex attempted.

"Every night" He smiled.

"Walking is good." She began, looking down at her feet. A brown lock of her hair fell over her face.

"Yeah…" He whispered, "It is."

Remus, without even thinking, reached over and took her hair between his fingers and then wrapped it behind her ear. This motion caused Alex to look up from the floor. The two met one another's eyes instantly.

His eyes lit up in thirst behind a sea of gray. Alex's portrayed hints of lust beneath the soft brown texture. He took a step closer towards her. She didn't budge at all.

The cold air blew through the breezeway and sense was knocked back into them both. They immediately jumped back. Awkwardness filled once more and Alex took it upon herself to just walk away, mumbling "goodnight Professor" as she did so.

Nearly running her way back to her room, a million thoughts ran through her head, all about Lupin. She was confused but she didn't know if she wanted to tell Hayley just yet. Little did she realize she would have no choice.

"Tell me what happened." Hayley harshly whispered as she held their dorm door open at a slight angle.

"Open the door!" Alex pushed back as she attempted to pry the door open.

"Tell me what happened or you aren't sleeping in here tonight!" Hayley threatened.

"Nothing happened!"

"You are the biggest liar ever!"

"I'm serious!"

"You spent at least 10 minutes with the guy!" Hayley commented. "You must have done something!"

Hayley winked through the crack left open in the door. This made Alexandria terribly mad. She backed up, aimed her right shoulder at the door and took a run for it.

With one hit, the door was open and Hayley was pinned underneath Alex on the ground.

Alex spit the words in her dorm mates face, "Nothing happened! I got nervous when he came near me after he put my hair behind my ear and I ran for it! Now leave it alone! I don't want to talk about it!"

Alex stood up, angry at Hayley but even angrier at herself and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Hayley slowly got up from the wood floor and walked over and closed their dormitory door quietly. She then made her way over to the bathroom door.

"Alex" she whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

Alex, who was now peering in the mirror watching her eyes fill with water and retrace the path of the smeared makeup down her face, where tears had fallen before as she ran back to the common room, didn't speak a word.

Hayley went on, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry you got nervous and I'm sorry that tonight ended this way. I thought you were just being difficult."

Still nothing from Alex's side of the door

"When in fact I was the one being difficult…I'm sorry" Hayley apologetically stated.

Suddenly the door swung open and Alex grasped onto her best friend for support as she sobbed.

"He probably thinks I'm an idiot! I'll probably never get a chance ever again! I'm so stupid!" Alex remarked in between cries.

"Shhh, it's okay. He already made an attempt to have contact with you, student or not." Hayley comforted, running her hand across the back of Alex's head. "If he has any sense, he'll try again. I know it."

"And if he doesn't?" Alex asked as she lifted her head and wiped the remaining tears from her face, "have any sense I mean…"

"Then he isn't worth these tears and you know that." Hayley smiled as she embraced her best friend into a hug once more.

The next morning, Alex's eyes felt like a hundred pounds. When she reached her bathroom, she realized that they looked worse than they felt. She made an attempt to apply make-up and once most of the night before's crying was concealed she finished getting ready before making her way down for some breakfast with Hayley.

They had slept in a bit, so they quickly grabbed apples. While grabbing her apple from the brown basket on the Gryffindor table, Alexandria took the time to look up at the staff table where she caught a glimpse of Professor Lupin. He was getting up from the table and pushing in his chair, he didn't seem to have noticed her. She took a bite, still staring before Hayley grabbed her by the arm and hauled her off to class.

Later in the day, Alex was pacing back and forth in her room, deciding what to wear underneath her robes. She had a free period right before Defense Against the Dark Arts, which also happened to be the last class of the day and the week. She normally did homework, but she could not focus when the thought of what would happen between Remus and her was lurking over her head.

"Who cares?" Hayley said as she rolled around in her bed trying to position herself comfortably before attempting her homework, which she normally skipped half of the questions on and would just claim she "needed help" on the answers. Every day she got away with this scheme, for the last seven years.

"I care!" Alex glared back. "I need to make up for last night."

After about an hour and near the end of their free period, Alex gave up and decided that the clothes she was currently wearing would just have to do.

Walking to class, nerves began to set in. They didn't subside when she reached her desk either. Fortunately, Alex noticed her Professor hadn't arrived to class yet. That didn't last long though.

Soon enough everyone was seated and the teacher trailed in.

"Good afternoon, everyone" Lupin greeted, "Hope your first week back has been quite enjoyable. Let's make it through this class and you can all have your weekend."

He smiled up at everyone before turning around and grabbing a stack of papers from his desk.

"Today, I need you all to take a quick test, so I know that you grasped the review this week and we can move on."

The whole class complained to which Lupin smiled.

"Don't worry, it should be quite easy." He comforted as he went by each desk handing everyone their test.

Alex bent over in her chair to grab her quill and ink. As she came back up, she noticed Lupin's hand slid her paper onto the desk. From the angle of her eyesight, she also noticed a thin, folded up piece of paper underneath her test. She looked up immediately towards Remus but he had already passed her desk.

Hayley had already begun her test and wasn't paying attention. So Alexandria started on hers. Before starting though, she reached underneath and slid the folded paper from the desk top into her lap and slipped it in her bag. She then turned back to her test.

The bell rang and Alex quickly answered her last question before grabbing it and rushing up to Lupin's desk. She placed the paper in the stack and searched for his eyes as he shuffled around his desk. But they never met hers and Hayley was calling for her. With quite a loud sigh, that still didn't grab his attention, Alexandria walked over to her chair and grabbed her stuff. Making sure to turn back before leaving, he was still not looking. It was almost like he was avoiding her.

"Crying isn't going to change anything, Alex" Hayley tried as she held Alex's sobbing head in her lap. Alex made it all the way back to her room before a tear fell from her face.

"I know that, but I want to cry!" Alex cried out.

"I know sweetie." Hayley said.

"Why was he avoiding me?" Alex asked. "I thought I could sort things out with him. Or at the very least talk to him and know that he was alright with what happened…"

"He's probably just as confused as you." Hayley condoned. "He has a lot to lose if he acts upon this. He probably just wants to sort it out. Give him time."

After a few moments of silence, Alexandria lifted her head.

"You're right!" Alex exalted, "Why am I getting like this? Nothing even happened. Nothing needs to happen. There is too much on the line, for the both of us."

"Right!" Hayley shouted with her, "Whatever is meant to be will work out in the end!"

"Let's go down to dinner," Alex suggested as she wiped her face, "Let's get out. Let's have fun."

"It's Friday!" Hayley remembered, "Afterwards let's go grab some chocolate from the kitchens and raid the library for some good books!"

"Sounds like a good time" Alex smiled. And together they left the room.

The entire dinner, Alex laughed and enjoyed herself. She didn't look at the staff table once.

Later on in the night, she left Hayley in the library, who had found a cute Ravenclaw boy to chat up. Alex shuffled through her newly checked out book when suddenly she felt her whole body weight shift.

A hand was around her upper arm and was pulling her into a nearby broom closet. In a moment's notice, Alex was surrounded by darkness. She went to reach for her wand when she felt a cold hand grasp her wrist shaking her wand free from her fingertips.

A cold breath ran across her face, before she adjusted her eyes slightly. An outline could be seen, but barely. What looked like an arm was reaching up in the air.

With a soft "click" the light bulb on the ceiling of the broom closet was ignited and Alex could now clearly see her kidnapper.

"P-Professor?"

"Alex." Lupin whispered, staring her in the eyes. "I must make this quick, as the light may bring attention to those in the hall"

Alexandria gulped as sweat began to gather on her brow. She remembered that no one had been in that hall, as no one ever went down the Defense hallway unless they were, one, trying to kill time, as Alex had been doing, or two, was actually headed to Defense.

"Did you get my note?"

'_THE NOTE!' _Alex thought. She merely nodded as she recalled the piece of parchment that was still resting in her book bag.

"And?" He anticipated.

"And?" Alex imitated, very confused.

"You didn't read it did you?" He huffed.

"I'm sorry. I promise I will! I just got tied up." She explained.

She felt like an idiot, how could she have forgotten about the note! It was then that Alex realized how small the closet was and how close they were standing. She could also still feel his rather large hand wrapped around her wrist.

"It's okay." Remus sputtered, "It's just an explanation."

"Of what?" Alex pushed.

He whispered, "Of this."

Slowly Remus removed his hand from her wrist and placed two fingers beneath Alex's chin. He raised her lips to his and kissed them softly yet passionately.

Alex, caught by surprise, stood there with her eyes open, not moving an inch. As he proceeded in the kiss, her tension subsided and she kissed back. He took his other hand and ran it behind the back of her hair as she wrapped both arms around his waist, pushing them closer.

Eventually, they pulled apart their faces, but not their bodies.

His eyes twinkled off of the light bulb hanging just above his head. A smile pierced across her face.

"About how well you kissed?" She teased.

He chuckled, "More along the lines of how much I've been wanting to kiss you."

She couldn't help but smile.

"Are you sure about this?" He questioned.

"Are you?" She mirrored her smile fading.

"Yes." He stated.

"Me too" she replied, matching his smile once more.

A wave of emotions came over Alexandria and she grabbed the back of Remus's head and pushed it towards her face. They passionately kissed as he pushed her up against the shelves and reached for the chain to pull the lights closed.

The broom closet went dark and all they had to rely on was their sense of touch. Rubbing her hands down his arms and across his chest, Alexandria could feel the slight bit of muscles rage beneath his clothes.

His hands made their way down to her butt and lifted her as she loosely wrapped her legs around him. He slowly kissed down her shoulder, pushing her shirt down as he did so, before returning to her mouth. Still kissing, she began to unbutton his shirt.

The kiss was broken abruptly by Lupin which made Alex freeze.

"Not here." He explained. "Not now. Not in a broom closet. You deserve better."

She smiled and nodded understandingly. He kissed her forehead as he buttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He then unlocked the closet and peered slightly out of the hall. It was as empty as it had always been, a cold breeze rushing through. He grabbed her hand and her face lit up in a blush.

He guided her out of the closet and let go of her hand instantly. The warmth in Alex's hand quickly turned cold. She longed to hold his once more.

"Goodnight Alex." He stated softly.

"Goodnight Professor." Alex said matching his tone.

"Call me Remus." He smiled. "Surely, you can call me by my first name, but only outside of class and near no one else, of course."

"Well of course" she teased.

"Have a good night." He smiled lovingly at her, before walking down the hall. Alex wanted to scream. She wanted to dance. Alexandria wanted jump up and down forever. But it was neither the appropriate time nor place, as she could still see Remus while she stood there like a stalker.

She finally realized how creepy she looked just gazing at him and decided to run up to her dorm and wait for Hayley's return to share the details of her little escapade.


	4. Look at Yourself

"Wait, so let me get this straight, you were randomly pulled into a closet by your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and you just decided, spur of the moment I might add, that 'hey this might be a good idea' and therefore went on to kiss YOUR TEACHER back a few moments after he kissed you first?" Hayley acknowledged.

"Yes" Alex breathed.

A few seconds of silence passed as Alex waited for Hayley to respond. Hayley's lips smudged into something of a smile before you screamed the words,

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO CUTE!"

Alex sighed with a smile.

Hayley went on, "It's like something from a movie!"

Hayley paused, thinking.

"You think he stole the idea from a movie, don't you?" Alex asked.

"Well…" Hayley started.

"Well I don't care." Alex stated, "It was cute. And even if he got it from the movie, he still took the time to think about what movie to impersonate as well as to go through with it!"

"Well to you're in luck, I don't believe he took it from a movie, At least not one that I can recall."

"And you know every movie ever." Alex laughed.

"Exactly! Which means, he planned it all out on his own, the note, the closet, the kiss—"

Alex cut her off, "THE NOTE!"

She leaped across the room and dug into her book bag. She grabbed the letter and unfolded it carefully, making sure not to rip it. She began reading the letter, while she sat on the floor and as Hayley walked over to her and started to read over her shoulder.

_Alex,_

_I'm not quite sure where to begin or if there is even a beginning at all. I suppose it started in the Great Hall last Sunday. It might have started when I first watched you walk in the classroom or even when you told me to call you Alex instead of by your last name. It may have even started when I ran into you in the hallway. Whenever it may have started, one thing I'm more than certain is that something was started. I hope you know what I'm talking about and I hope I don't sound like a crazy lunatic._

_I'm obviously entrusting you with the information I'm about to enclose. Do not tell anyone. I could lose my position, which I care about, but not as much as I care if this were to come out and you were banned from Hogwarts on your last year._

_I guess what I'm trying to convey is that there is something between us. I know it, I feel it, and I just want to know if you do too? Whatever this is I'm almost positive you have equal feelings towards it, towards us. You seem to be just as nervous around me as I am around you._

_I hope you don't find this to be creepy or pushy in any sense. If this isn't something you want and therefore want nothing to do with me, let me know as well and I can make arrangements to stay as far away from you as possible. But if you are willing to take this risk, I will too. You obviously know I would hope you decide on the latter._

_Sincerely,_

_John_

"John?" Hayley voiced what Alex was thinking.

"No clue."

"Well besides that," Hayley smiled, "cutest thing ever!"

"Right?" Alex approved.

"You got lucky girl."

"Yeah, well we aren't out of the woods yet, he still doesn't exactly know how I feel about him either."

"So let him know!" Hayley pushed.

"How?"

"You could write a letter back?" Hayley suggested, "and Owl it to him or something?"

"No, too risky, and too unoriginal"

"How about you send him a gift?"

"No sending anything. Whatever it is has to be done in person and in private. I don't want to mess this up Hayley." Alex explained.

"I understand. Well, sleep on it. Since it has to be perfect, you can take your time to think it over." Hayley told.

"Good idea."

The next afternoon, Alex and Hayley still hadn't come up with anything. Alex was a bit stressed about it but Hayley didn't care since the time really hadn't arisen yet as they hadn't seen Professor Lupin all day anyway.

They took up to a corner in the library to finish out their homework before heading to dinner. On the way to the Great Hall, two bumbling red heads approached.

"If it isn't our two favorite seventh years" Fred exclaimed while wrapping his arms around Hayley and Alex's shoulders.

George stammered in, "and some of our best customers!"

"Well come on, let's see the new stuff!" Alex obliged. Hayley become awfully quiet as George walked beside her, her ears glazing in red and cheeks filling quickly at that too.

They all stopped in the hallway as Fred and George went about explaining their newest product, Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs, when Alex noticed a notable swish of robes making their way down across one hallway into another.

"Hey guys, sounds really great but I really have to run up to my dorm before dinner, then we'll talk more." Alexandria retorted a bit while still staring down the hall.

She gave them a quick pat on the back and an even quicker smile before leaving the twins and Hayley standing there discussing the latest crave in fireworks development as Hayley giggled at everything George said.

Alex rushed down the hall which eventually led into a sprint. She wanted to call out his name, but decided against it. She realized, between the crowd, the distance, and dinner approaching, that chasing after him was nearly pointless.

She decided to go to her dorm and drop off her stuff at the very least before rushing back down dinner. Yet, to her surprise, Remus was not there. Nor did he show up the entire dinner.

Alex found it quite odd as she had just seen him right before the feast had started. The fact was though; she didn't know who she saw. She had thought or maybe just hoped it was him but it could very well not be him.

Hayley, who was eating up George's every word, hadn't noticed Alex didn't eat a single thing. In fact, no one did. Alexandria decided to leave Hayley alone with her obsession with the Professor for the night and figured she would just see him tomorrow.

Yet Sunday came and went and Remus wasn't anywhere to be found, at meals or in the halls.

Monday arrived and Alex got the shock of her life.

"Sit down. Shut up." Snape sneered, rushing through the class.

"Oh shit." Alex whispered under her breath.

"Your dear Professor Lupin is out today, I'm in charge now and what I say goes." Snape snapped.

Hayley and Alex exchanged looks of confusion and fear, before both straightening up in their seats from the tension that filled the air.

After the longest and most miserable Defense Class that had ever had, even worse than all of Lockhart's classes combined, they dragged their feet to the Great Hall for dinner, which Lupin was absent once more, before heading to their room.

"What a day." Hayley complained.

"Where do you think he is?" Alexandria inquired.

"Asia."

"I'm being serious." Alex glared. "Do you think he is alright?"

"I'm sure he is just sick." Hayley comforted. "He is new to teaching and being around all these germ infested kids may be new to his immune system."

"I guess you're right."

"Plus, I'm sure you'll see him around this week in the halls and at dinner." Hayley smiled.

But the pure truth was that neither Alex nor Hayley had seen Professor Lupin all week. When Friday arrived, Alex was ready to die. The first week back into the Quidditch season with practices every night was about to kill her. She had too much homework to handle. Alex was overwhelmed with thoughts of concern for Remus Lupin. She was even still bearing the stress of what to do to show him that she felt what he felt and that she wanted this just as much as he did.

Hayley's only concern was Alex, and the fact that Professor Snape would probably be in their Defense class that night.

Shockingly, Professor Lupin stumbled in his classroom late Friday afternoon and addressed his class as though he hadn't been absent Monday and left them with the most tortuous man alive.

"Good afternoon!" Lupin sang, "Hope your weeks have been well."

Alex noticed he looked a bit raggedy, but cheerful. Relief set in that he was alright, yet anger quickly followed behind. How could he just disappear like that? How could he not tell her? Why was he so goddamn cheery?

Remus shoved a quick smile Alex's way before continuing on with the lesson. Alex didn't take notes, in fact, she didn't even move her arm to grab her quill. She didn't listen to a single word he said. All that ran through her mind was "_WHY? WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"_

Uncontrollably, Alex randomly stood up.

"Yes, Miss Whitten?" Remus stopped and asked.

"What are you doing?" Hayley whispered under her breath.

Without a word, Alex gathered all of her things up and walked out of the classroom. Waiting until she was two corridors away before letting tears grace her face.

She ran to the bathrooms. She threw her stuff on the floor. Alex hovered over the sink and peered into the mirror, just staring for nearly an hour as she cried.

Suddenly, deceiving thoughts ran through her mind.

"_Look at yourself, Alex. Why are you getting like this? You are never like this! So emotional, crying over the same man 3 times in 2 weeks! Get a hold of yourself!"_

Alex quickly stifled up her remaining tears and took a deep breath.

"_Don't let him get to you. You don't deserve someone who makes you cry."_

After her pep talk to herself, she figured she would walk back to her dorm as Defense was probably wrapped up and Hayley would want some answers. Although, Alex had a feeling Hayley already knew why she left the class and was just waiting to comfort Alex.

But Alex didn't get far before a familiar voice rang through her ears.


	5. More in Common

"Miss Whitten, may I have a word please?" Professor Lupin swished out rather quickly. She slightly nodded, and ran her hands across her cheeks to grab any stray tears she may have missed.

He began to lecture her as he went to unlock his classroom door and guide her in, "I'm not sure what your behavior was all about in class today, but I would like to discuss it with you."

The Defense classroom was rather cold. Alex, not saying a word, ran her hands across her opposing shoulders to keep herself warm. She heard the sound of the door close behind her and the sound of the lock turning into place. She than felt a warm fabric cover her shoulders as she shivered. He had placed his sweater around her.

"Better?" He whispered.

"Much" She whispered back. He then moved away from her and went towards his desk.

Lupin turned around and leaned up against the solid oak counter of the desk, peering at Alex, who took a seat atop one of the tables and placed her feet on the chair in front of it.

"As a teacher, I must advise you not to deface school property by placing your feet on the chairs." He smiled.

"And as my boyfriend?" She inquired.

"Boyfriend?" Remus replied curiously.

"Or whatever you are to me" She quickly covered up.

"Well than I'd have to say you look mighty sexy sitting there like that." He went along with a devious grin.

She blushed a bit before remembering why she was there in the first place.

"Alex, I must ask, why did you leave my class like that today?" He proceeded.

"Why did you go away for days and not tell me a thing?" She fired back.

"I didn't know you would care. You didn't even bother to read the letter I wrote." He stated calmly.

"Well I did read it! And I loved it you buffoon! But that has nothing to do with you and your mysterious disappearance!" She interjected.

He smiled shortly, "I was sick."

"You couldn't have put that in an Owl or something?" She implored.

"Didn't think it matter that much to you?" He expressed.

"Me either! But it did! You kissed me! And then left me alone for days! No answers!"

"To questions that you have?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Like what Alex?"

"Like WHY ME!" Alex let out with a few tears dripping from her eyes, "I'm nothing special! I'm nothing different from any other girl in this school!"

"You are special. You are different. You are Alex. You are the girl I want to risk everything for." Remus professed softly.

"You know nothing about me!"

"I know that you are sweet and kind. I know that when you don't know what to say, you look at the floor. I know that you bite your bottom lip when you're nervous. I know that you love high fives. I know that you would do anything for Miss Masson as I'm sure she would for you. I know that you are 17. I know that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. If that's not good enough, let me get to know you. You've got to give me the chance to know you better. I know that you're scared about this and so am I. But I am also willing to look past my fear and I hope that you are too."

Remus walked over and sat on the desk in front of her and placed his feet on the same chair as her. He wiped away the water from her face, caressing her face as he did so.

Alex began to giggle.

"What?" He innocently smiled.

"You're defacing property, Professor." She joked as she pointed to his feet now on the chair.

"Report me." He challenged.

"I wouldn't dare." She sweetly stated before grabbing his hand from her facing and placing it in her lap. Alexandria then leaned into his face and softly kissed him. He kissed back, making sure to keep the kiss soft. Although at that point, he wanted to ravage her.

She pulled away.

"I'm just so confused." She confirmed.

"About?"

"All of this."

"Specifics?"

"You're my teacher, not some boy on the Quidditch team. You are kind, for no reason at all and...and you make my heart pound and you make me cry and –" Alex drifted off.

"I'm not quite sure I like that last one."

"I just mean, that I get very emotional when it comes to you. And emotional is not something I am."

"Is this going to be too hard for you to handle, Alex?" Remus related.

"NO!" She exclaimed.

He smiled.

"Sorry, it's just, I want this to work."

"As do I" Lupin agreed.

"But I would at least like to be kept in the loop about what you are doing."

"Alright, I can do that." Professor Lupin grinned, "I suppose I'm just not use to having to inform someone when I get sick. I'm sorry."

"It's okay" She drawled.

"Anything else you want to discuss?"

"Other than why your pants aren't on the floor by now?" she jokingly seduced.

"You know how to get straight to the point, don't you Alex?" he laughed before leaning onto her. She responded by lying across the desk. He hovered over her, lust building in his face.

"One of the many wonderful traits I possess." Alex winked.

"Mmm, I bet." He hungrily licked his lips before going down for a more passionate kiss from Alex.

They were atop the desk for a few moments before Lupin pulled away.

"Seriously?" Alex breathed. "Why do you always do that?"

"Cause I know where this is going to lead too and the first time I have sex with you is not going to be in a broom closet or on top of a desk."

"Why not!"

"Cause I respect you too much to allow that to happen."

Alex smiled, "Oh, well in that case…"

"Plus both you and I need to get to dinner."

Alex pouted, "Can't we just stay here?"

"I wish we could, but how suspicious would that look?"

"Extremely" She sighed. Noticing her face falling and still feeling bad about missing all week Lupin came up with a plan.

"Well, technically I should assign you a detention for leaving my class today very abruptly."

Alex looked up from the floor, her eyes in interest.

"So you HAVE to come back here after dinner to serve it."

"Oooh, I see where this is going."

He smirked.

They both got up off the desk and walked out of the classroom. Alexandria walked away as Lupin shouted after her in the hall, "And don't forget your detention tonight for disrupting my class like that."

She grinned to herself before turning around and fake-glaring at him. He simply smiled.

Alex waltzed into the Great Hall with a crowd of students a few minutes before Professor Lupin. She took her seat next to Hayley, who nearly spit out her pumpkin juice when she saw her.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Hayley harshly whispered.

"We talked."

"About why you left me all alone in defense today?"

"A bit about that yes."

"But mainly, about…?"

"Him and I"

Hayley's fury turned soft and then to excitement.

"AND!"

"And we just both agreed to go through with this."

"This? As in, you two are a couple now and I can girly squeal around you every time you mention him?"

"I guess so" Alex smiled.

"Oh!" Hayley jumped at Alex to give her a hug, "I'm so happy for you."

Alex, over Hayley's shoulder, saw Remus staring at her. His facial expression was unreadable. She turned back to Hayley.

"You need to keep this between us."

"Who am I going to tell?" Hayley asked.

"I know, but just promise."

"I promise!" She smiled.

"I love you Hay."

"I love you Al"

After dinner, the girls went their separate ways and Alex made her way to her detention. Upon her arrival, she noticed Remus working at his desk.

Without looking up from his paperwork, he spoke, "I don't think it is necessary for you to stay, Miss Whitten. You don't need to serve your detention."

"What?" Alex shockingly stated, "What are you talking about? I thought…?"

"Well you thought wrong." Lupin glared, looking up from his desk.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, "Everything was fine when I left."

"This was a mistake." Lupin said. "You need to leave, this can't happen"

"WHAT!" Alex replied.

"You heard me Miss Whitten."

"STOP CALLING ME MISS WHITTEN!"

"I will call my students, only by their last names."

"I'm not just your student!"

"You are as of now!" His voice and temper rose with hers.

"WHY!"

"BECAUSE YOU TOLD HAYLEY!" He belted out.

"SO WHAT!"

"SO EVERYTHING! SOMEONE OTHER THAN US KNOWS!"

"HAYLEY! HAYLEY KNOWS! THE GIRL WHO TALKS MORE TO HERSELF THAN ANYONE ELSE KNOWS, I THINK WE'RE SAFE!"

Lowering his voice, "That's the problem Alexandria; you are assuming the secret is safe."

"NO! I know it is." She lowered her volume, but not her tone.

"You know nothing." He stifled.

"YOU know nothing." She bitched. "You are a paranoid man and an asshole at that. Don't fuck with a girl's emotions."

"Stop cursing."

"Oh, NOW you want to play Professor?"

"I'm not playing."

"It sure seems like you are. CHOOSE! Either you're my teacher or my boyfriend. You can't be both!"

"I AM BOTH! I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND! BUT I'M ALSO YOUR PROFESSOR!"

"WHEN WE'RE ALONE, YOU ARE NO LONGER MY PROFESSOR AS I AM NO LONGER YOUR STUDENT!"

Silence fell as they huffed out strong breaths that occurred from the yelling match.

"Choose." Alex quietly defied.

"You know what I'm going to choose Alex."

"Then don't call me Alex!" Alex screamed. "My FRIENDS and my BOYFRIEND can call me ALEX! NOT SOME ASSHOLE WHO THINKS IT'S FUN TO PLAY WITH GIRL'S HEARTS!"

Remus said nothing. Alex was covered in tears; she took a chair and threw it across the room, screaming as she did so. Remus still remained silent.

She ran to the door opened it and turned back,

"I hope you know what you are doing!" she huffed out before frantically slamming the door.

Remus, left alone in his classroom, stood there with the still air around him.

Whispering to himself, "What have you done Remus?"

He took off in a sprint, running after the girl he just let walk away.

"I'm sorry." Remus whispered, as he finally caught up to her at the Black Lake.

Alex was sitting on the ground, knees cropped up near her chest. She turned her back on him.

"I'm sorry Alex," he repeated.

"Just go away." She whispered, tucking her sobbing head into her knees.

"No."

"GO" She stated a bit harsher.

"No, I want to talk." He said, taking a seat on the grass next to her.

"Cause that went so smoothly last time," She demeaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Than just listen. You're right. I am paranoid, but only because I don't want to get emotionally wrapped up in you and then lose you. I'm willing to risk everything for you. I'm not willing to risk the chance of losing you though."

Alex lifted her head. She turned around slightly. Half of her face was visible to Remus.

"I understand." She finally said, "I understand why you don't trust Hayley. I understand that it is because you don't know her."

Alexandria turned all the way around, facing him and locking eyes.

She continued, "But you've got to understand, that you have to trust me. Trust my judgment. I wouldn't have told her had I not know it was absolutely safe to tell her."

"I should have, I know that. And I overreacted. I was angry and hurt that you told. I didn't mean any of it."

"None of it?"

"None."

"Oh." Alex looked towards the ground.

Remus looked at her dazed and confused. Was she almost sad that he hadn't meant what he said? He tried to recall his words, every last phrase. Suddenly, a smile perked its way onto his face. He inched closer to her.

"Except the part where I wanted to be your boyfriend. I meant every word of that."

Alex looked up from the ground, her eyes lighting up.

"Really?"

"Yes, Miss Whitten." He jerkily smiled.

"You can call me Alex again." She laughed.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" He pleaded.

"For the time being."

"It's a start." He agreed.

Silence filled the two. Alex leaned her arms back and balanced her body weight on the palms of her hands as she stretched out her legs and peered at the quarter-moon.

"No more secrets?" Alex asked.

"No more secrets." Remus agreed as he placed his hand over her right one. She looked down at his hand, back at him, smiled, than looked back to the moon.

"I think the moon is so overrated." Alex said. "People claim its beautiful and what not, but I don't believe that."

Suddenly, Alex was no longer leaning on her hands as she was swept into Remus's lap and embraced in his arms. She giggled.

"You and I have a lot more in common than you think, my dear Alex." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and snuggled more into him.

"Can we just stay here forever?" She muffled into his chest.

"Forever" He whispered, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against hers.


	6. Just as Paranoid

"Bananas? Really?"

"Really, really." Remus laughed.

He shot back a piece of candy in the air and into his mouth. He was leaning in his chair, feet perched on his candy-filled desk. Alex was sitting, cross legged, on the desk, digging through the pile, picking out her favorites.

"And what's your favorite fruit?" He asked.

"Pineapple!" She smiled.

"Mmm, too sweet" Lupin disagreed.

"You're too sweet!" she glared. They both busted out laughing, before she attempted to correct herself, "that was supposed to be an insult."

"And what a mean one it was." He joked, grasping his heart in fake hurt.

"Oh shut up." She chuckled, throwing a piece of candy at his face. It fell down to his shirt and he grabbed it and ate it anyway.

It had been weeks since their argument and things couldn't have been grander. By day they were normal, by night, not so much.

They hung out in secret and randomly. It was never the same time or place. It wasn't ever two days in row either. And it was never on days that Alex had Defense. Remus showed her the Room of Requirements which is where most of their dates were spent. Although, they would spend some days in his classroom and a couple of them even in his private office quarters for more intimate times together. Alex's Quidditch schedule and Remus's teacher meetings put quite a gap between their meet ups too. But they worked it out.

No matter how crazy it got, this worked for them. It allowed them to slowly get to know one another. It allowed them to bond in peace. It was a great escape, for them both.

"What's your favorite color?" Alex asked.

"Green. Yours?"

"Stupid question; pink."

"How is that stupid? You just asked it?"

"Because you should know this already" Alex explained as she showed him a pink jelly bean from Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans before placing it in her mouth. Alex had just spent the last hour, picking out all of the pink ones because they were her favorite color. He nodded when he realized this. "Plus you are just stealing my questions instead of coming up with your own."

"Well, you just come up with such amazing questions that I can't help—"

"Don't even, Remus." She laughed, "Sucking up gets you nowhere with me."

"At least I tried."

"Try some of your own questions!" She snickered.

"Alright, do you want children?" He asked.

"Yes. Do you have any siblings?" She retaliated.

"No. How did you get into Quidditch?" He retaliated just as fast. It was on.

"My dad bought me a broom when I was little. Do you have any kids?"

"No. Are your parents still together?"

"No. Why are you a teacher?"

"So I can hit on unsuspecting students." He winked.

"No, seriously" Alex sincerely questioned.

"I needed a job." Remus explained, "Dumbledore offered it to me."

"Where were you working before this?"

"I wasn't"

"Didn't you have any other jobs, before this one?"

"Nope."

"What? Why? How? Are you rich and you just haven't told me?"

"I'm not rich, I promise. And it's a bit complicated. I had a weird childhood. Maybe one day I'll tell you."

"Maybe?"

Remus laughed, "Okay, one day I WILL tell you."

"Okay, good enough for now." Alex looked at him suspiciously then went back to digging through the candy. "Are you a virgin?"

"No. Have you dated any one at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Have you ever been married?"

"No. Who?"

"Oliver Wood. Have you ever been in love?"

"No. How long did it last?"

"A year. Do you have any friends?"

"Kind of. Why did it end?"

"He found love somewhere else. What do you mean by kind of?"

"It's complicated. He cheated on you?" Remus's brows furrowed a bit while he asked.

"No, his other love was Quidditch. Aren't you friends with some of the staff?"

"Slightly. Do you get along with your parents?"

"I do, a lot actually. What do you mean by slightly?"

"Most of the teachers here were my professors so it's weird. What are your plans after Hogwarts?"

"I want to be a teacher. Wait, you went to Hogwarts?"

Remus laughed, "Yes, you didn't know?"

"Obviously not" Alex frowned, placing her candy down.

"Well now you do. That's what counts" He endeared.

"You're right! So what were you like in school, did you get all the ladies?" She winked as she picked up her chocolate frog again.

"Quite the opposite. I was a Prefect. What are you like around here; you miss popular?"

"Quite the opposite. Prefect? That's quite impressive Mr. Lupin." She swooned

"Thank you. I doubt that you don't have boys swooning over you Alex" he smiled.

"That's not a question."

"Does it need to be?" He lifted his eyebrow.

"I'm not that outgoing, so guys don't care. Plus I play Quidditch which makes me look butchy I suppose." She shrugged.

"You're far from butchy." He reassured.

"You're just saying that because you have too"

"I don't HAVE to say anything Alex. I mean it." He smiled. He sat up from his relaxed position and rolled his chair closer to her. Remus took the box of chocolate out of her hand and replaced the position with his hands, "You are beautiful. Nothing less and everything more."

Alex leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. He reacted by standing up and deepening the kiss. Alex, still sitting on the desk, perched herself back as he leaned into her. He began to crawl up on the desk, before stopping himself.

He locked eyes with her and she winked.

Remus Lupin wagged his finger at her, "You girl, are hard to resist."

"So stop resisting," She begged, "let's just do it already."

"You know how I feel about that" He said, backing up and lifting an eyebrow.

"BLAHBLAHBLAH, yeah I know." She pouted. He laughed.

"You're too cute." He spoke as he reached out and rubbed his hands through her hair.

Alex then suddenly yawned. It was rearing midnight that Thursday night. Alex's extensive Astronomy class was catching up to her. She tried to cover it up but Remus caught it anyway.

"Maybe you should—"

"Don't say it." She interrupted. "I don't want to go."

"You should though." He weakly smiled, not truly wanting her to leave either. "You still have a full day of classes tomorrow."

"INCLUDING YOURS!" Alex excitedly yelled as she realized this concept.

"Indeed." He nodded.

"But that means I won't see you tomorrow night" she frowned.

"You never see me two days in a row anyway."

"True."

"Plus, that means I get to see you Saturday" he confided.

"I have a Quidditch game."

"I'll be there. Saturday night?"

"I'll be here." She smiled.

"Perfect."

"Yes you are" Alexandria slid in with a wink.

"As are you" Lupin replied back just as quickly.

"Touché Mr. Lupin, Touché." She complimented at his quick wit.

Lupin chuckled as he got up from his seat and helped Alex off of the desk, placing a kiss on her forehead as he did so. He walked her to the door, and handed her a fake "Was serving detention pass."

So far, in part to Alex's quick skills in the hall, she hadn't had to present her pass to any other Professor. Luckily she hadn't used it yet since the more she used it the more it would look suspicious.

With a swift kiss and a slip out the door, Alex headed back to her common room; where the Fat Lady gave her a small lecture about being out before letting her in.

Upon her arrival back, Hayley was asleep. So she quietly crawled into bed and let her dreams overtake her.

"ALEX!" Hayley shouted. Alex sat straight up and Hayley began laughing hysterically.

"You asshole" Alex stared angrily before rolling back into her covers.

"Sorry I scared you."

"No you're not."

"You're right I'm not. But you need to get up."

Alex grudgingly pulled herself up and out of her bed. After getting ready, the girls made their way down to breakfast.

"Alex." Hayley whispered, upon their entrance into the Great Hall.

"Yes?" Alex asked while sending Remus a quick smiled, which he returned before looking back down to his food.

"He stares."

"No shit." Alexandria rolled her eyes as they took their seats.

"NO, I mean at me! In the halls Lupin looks at me like, "YOU KNOW! YOU KNOW!" Hayley continued to whisper.

"Because you know his most valuable secret but he doesn't know you."

"It's just weird. Like the other day, I was in the hall and so was he. There was a bunch of students around. There were these two girls that kept like pushing me towards him in the crowd. When I came near him, he moved his arm super fast like I was a disease or something!"

"He probably didn't want to catch and STD." Alex snorted.

"Asshole" Hayley hit Alexandria in the arm, "I'm being serious. He's a total freak."

"That's my boyfriend, Hayley." Alex looked irritated.

"I know I know." She slightly apologized, "I just mean that by him being all weird around us just makes it look a bit more conspicuous."

"You sound just as paranoid as him"

"Well we're just watching out for you." Hayley smiled which Alex returned.

"I'll talk to him about. He could cool down the weirdness around you a bit if it's bothering you that much."

"Thank you!" Hayley hugged her.

"No problem," Alexandria smiled.

The day went by just as any other. In anticipation for seeing Remus again, Alex tried to go to bed early, but ended up just laying in bed pondering over the Quidditch match against Slytherin the next morning.

"Whew, best game ever" Hayley joyfully pursued. The next day had arrived, and although Alex was a bit distracted with Remus in the stands, Gryffindor pulled through and took the win.

"It was rough though" Alex heaved, while tossing her broom on her bed and sitting on the edge.

"But that's what made it so amazing!" Hayley spurt out, "It revved me up! I wanna go punch things now!"

"I want a nap." Alex spoke, "So go over there and punch that wall or something."

"Only because you won, I'm going to let you take a nap."

"Oh, thank you for your permission!" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Of course, young grasshopper" Hayley clapped her hands together and bent over in a bow.

Alex laughed before snuggling up in her sheets. Wrapped in comfort and happiness, she laid her head down to sleep.


	7. Fun on Halloween

"Hello?" Alex whispered as she entered the dark classroom, "Hello? Professor?"

Swishing through the darkness, Alexandria felt the air as it grew stiff and cold. The classroom stood still, empty. She peered through what her eyes could grasp and ran her hand across the tops of desks to assure herself in where she was headed.

"Alex, come with me" A voice boomed behind her.

The familiar voice left a smile on her face and from the light coming in from the hall from the open door, Alex could see the outline of Remus. With a motion of his hand for her to come to him, Remus led Alex out of the classroom.

Secretly and quietly the two of them dodged Filch and several Prefects, whom were making their rounds through the corridors.

As they made their way through, Alex commented, "It's a bit like being ninjas."

"Shut up!" He harshly snapped in a whisper as he tried to move her past Percy Weasley.

Alex's face fell.

Remus looked back and saw her face.

Feeling bad, he whispered back, "But yes Alex, I do feel ninja like at the moment."

Her smile instantly lit up.

Without running into anyone, Lupin led the young girl into a room quickly and shut the door behind her. He swished his wand through the blind darkness and suddenly the room was filled with light and heat beaming off of the fireplace in the corner. Alex instantly knew where she was; his living quarters.

There was a bed placed ever so center on the wall across from where she was standing. There were books scattered across the dressers and the nightstands; there were even a couple on the floor. But for the most part the room was neat and clean.

"It's not much but it's—" Lupin began.

"Perfect" She cut him off with a smile.

"Come here." He calmly told as he lightly grabbed her hand. Leading her to the bed, Remus sat down on the edge and moved Alex into his lap. Upon sitting, Alex began to place short kisses on his lips. Lupin smiled.

"So, what's this all about?" Alex asked as she looked around.

"Something special."

"For you or me?" She enticed.

"For us both" He said, before whisking a kiss on her lips. He grabbed her by the hips and flipped her onto the bed. Alex landed with a giggle. Remus crawled over with a hungry smile but an even hungrier set of eyes.

With both hands on either side of her head he lowered his face to hers as he divulged passion from his lips to hers. His body began to lower to rest to the left of hers as he lifted her head in a kiss. Alex rolled to her side, deepening the kiss.

He ran his hand down her back, pulling them closer. She reached up and began to unbutton his shirt. Once the last button came undone, Alex helped Remus slide his shirt off, breaking the kiss momentarily.

In between breaths, Remus asked, "Are you sure, Alex?"

"I've never been surer about anything in my life" she tells.

"We don't have too, if you don't want too"

"Shut up!" She laughed, grabbing him by the back of the head and placing herself on top of him.

Remus gripped Alex's sides as she kissed her way down his chest. There were outlines of scars all down his chest. Alex was a bit curious, but she didn't mind. He was still just as beautiful.

She reached the edge of his pants and began to unbutton them. Once released, Remus moaned and grabbed Alex ripping off her shirt. She giggled in excitement. Alex, unable to wait, began to strip off her pants, throwing them to the side. Alex laid back on the soft pillows as Lupin reached across her and took off her bra. He then slid his large hands down her stomach and reached the rim of her panties. Slowly pulling them down, Alex moaned in anticipation. Remus made his way back up to her mouth, kissing her deeply. Their naked bodies were wrapped up in each other. Their faces were wrapped up in a kiss. Alex broke the kiss, lifting her head slightly to nibble on his ear. Remus groaned and went down to kiss her shoulder. Hands were touching all over on both sides, intensifying the moment. Alex grabbed him below the waist which made him jerk almost immediately. She guided it to her. He stopped and positioned himself over her. Staring directly into one another's eyes, he entered. With a swift gasp, Alex clenched her nails into his back. Remus began slowly and then increased. Soon they were panting and trashing about the bed. Her moans were growing and so were his. Alex switched positions; making sure she was on top for some time. She grinded into him and he matched her pace. They made love, sharing kisses, sweat, and passion. Remus was back on top towards the end. He grabbed her by the waist, pushing her into him roughly as he released. His moans and groans roared through the room. This made Alex hot and she too reached the end with a bit of a scream.

They both fell to the bed, neither moving for a while. Alex, as tired as she was, slowly began to drift off. Remus eventually got up from the collapsed position and moved under the covers. He moved Alex as well, gently placing her beside him. She tiredly snuggled up against his chest. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her hairline at the top of her forehead. He moved his hand to her back as she wrapped one leg around one of his. Together they drifted off into silence and slumber.

Groggily opening her eyes, Alex reached around but could not feel anything. She jerked her eyes open immediately. She looked around the room, no one was there. Her clothes were neatly folded in a pile atop the dresser. With the blanket wrapped around her, Alex crept out of bed and walked over to the dresser. Dropping the blanket on the floor, she began to put on her bra and underwear. Just as she pulled up the bra straps, the bathroom door swung open and out walked Remus.

"Mmmm" He smiled, as he walked over to her and wrenched a hand around her waist, pulling her close

"Good morning" he continued, with a kiss on her forehead. Alex smiled, reached up for a quick smooch, and wrapped her hands around him.

"Good morning" she returned.

"Getting dressed so soon?" He whispered.

Alex laughed, "Well I wasn't planning on lounging around in the nude all day."

"Why not?" He smiled.

"As much as I would like too, it's Halloween and Hayley and I love it! But maybe I'll come back and see you tonight?" Alex comforted.

"You can't." He said shortly, removing himself from her grasp.

"Um alright?" Alex stated pissed, while furiously putting the rest of her clothes on. "Just forget I even mentioned it."

"No, no, no." He told softly, turning back to her, "It's not that I don't want you to come back. Cause I do, I really do, I just have a thing I have to do."

"A thing?"

"Yeah, it's an event, I suppose."

"Like a Halloween party?"

"Um…Yeah! That's it!"

Questionably, Alex took his poor excuse and dropped the subject, "Didn't know you partied, Remus. But that's cool, Hayley and I will have our own fun. Hopefully, I'll see you at the feast?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there" He weakly smiled.

"Good." She swiftly kissed his cheek, and smiled "I'll see you later than"

He nodded as she walked over to the door. Alex opened the door, partially to make sure no one was standing in the hall. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder as she looked back at Remus.

Her smile made his knees weak. There she was, beautiful as ever. Standing at 5'4" with long dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, he felt like she was looking into his soul. He wanted her more than anything else in his entirely life. He wants all of her and he was willing to give all of himself to her, forever and always. He wanted to scream it, but the words got caught in his throat, and next thing he knew, she was gone.

"Excuse me? Where have you been?" Hayley questioned as Alex tried to tip toe her way into the dorm.

"Oh, you're up" Alex whispered, guiltily.

"Yes, I am" Hayley glared. "And the funny thing is I woke up alone, just how I went to sleep!"

"Would you believe me if I told you I went to sleep after you and woke up before you?" Alex tried.

"No."

"Alright," Alex huffed, "I was with him."

"I know"

"You do?"

"I'm not stupid."

"Well sometimes…." Alex joked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALEX!" Hayley yelled.

"If you already knew why are you mad?"

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Alex screamed back, "IT JUST SORTA HAPPENED!"

"You said you'd be gone for an hour" Hayley spit, "I was worried."

"I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself!"

"Not with Sirius Black running around!"

"This has nothing to do with my safety, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!"

"JEALOUS!"

"YEAH! You don't have the guts to tell Fred how you feel so you take it out on mine and Remus' relationship!"

"You fucking wish! NEWS FLASH! It's not all about YOU Alex! And just because I don't have the nerve to say anything to Fred yet doesn't mean I'm jealous of you WHORING AROUND WITH A PROFESSOR!"

"JEALOUS!"

"WHORE!" Hayley retaliated.

"JEALOUS!"

"WHORE!"

"JEALOUS!"

"WHORE!"

"JEALOUS!"

"WHORE!"

"JEALOUS!"

"WHORE!"

"WHORE!" Alex mixed up.

"JEALOUS!" Hayley followed suit.

Suddenly it got awfully quiet as both girls stood there glaring at one another. Laughter broke out amongst the girls as they fell into a hug.

"I'm sorry!" Alex said first.

"I'm sorry!" Hayley seconded.

They hugged a bit longer before Hayley pulled Alex down to floor to sit.

"EVERY DETAIL. NOW." Hayley pushed. "Although, the exact, super personal details, you can leave out.

Alex laughed, "Okay, So…."

Night had fallen quickly and Hayley and Alex made their way down to the Great Hall. Upon their arrival, Alex caught notice of Remus, yet he didn't of her. He looked mangled and tired.

"Oh how I love you Halloween!" Hayley jollied.

"It's always good fun on Halloween" Alex responded.

The hall was decorated so magnificently. There were floating pumpkins and floating ghosts. The food looked absolutely incredible with mash potatoes, ham, pumpkin juice, and various other items. But nothing was better than the desert options. Alex and Hayley filled themselves full.

Waddling back to the common room, the two girls engaged in a conversation about Quidditch. The conversation stopped when Hayley ran into a boy, who looked to be in his fifth year, on the staircase leading up to the entrance.

"What's going on?" Hayley asked

"No clue." Alex responded.

The boy, Hayley just stepped atop turned around, "It's the Fat Lady! She's missing!"

"Missing?" Alex reacted "What?"

Hayley and Alex locked eyes in a state of worry. From where they were standing, they could see a group of Professors, including Dumbledore; make their way up the next stair case. Following in suit were a group Gryffindors. The girls followed the crowd up the stairs but got caught once again at the bottom, as students tried to stuff themselves close. From the looks of it, they had found the Fat Lady and were questioning her. Alex and Hayley stretched their ears to try and hear anything, but picked up nothing. Suddenly, the roar of the Fat Lady could be heard to all,

"SIRIUS BLACK! IT WAS SIRIUS BLACK!"

Silence set in as everyone looked at one another. Mass hysteria set in as students began to gravel and run. Hayley and Alex were partially separated as all the Gryffindors pushed them down and out of the way.

McGonagall was yelling over the crowd, "To the Great Hall! Everyone needs to go to the Great Hall at once!"

Alexandria could see Dumbledore speak to the other Heads of House through the swarm of heads bustling in her line of sight. Seconds later Snape came pushing through, telling students aggressively to move. Dumbledore was gone by the time she looked back; she assumed he just went to secure the castle.

Hayley's hand touched her shoulder. As Alex looked up, Hayley nodded to get out of there. As they reached the Great Hall, McGonagall addressed the student body informing them that they would be sleeping in there tonight. Dumbledore came in, repeated McGonagall, and presented the students with bedding as he swished his wand and left.

Hayley and Alex still hadn't spoken; neither really knew what to say. As Alexandria crawled under the covers, she gazed around the room looking for one man in particular. She couldn't find him. The room grew with soft chatter. Percy Weasley tried to dull it down, but was unsuccessful. Her face scrunched in irritation.

"What's wrong?" Hayley asked in a hushed whispered.

"Nothing" Alex sulked before resting her head on the pillow.

"He's not here." Hayley pointed out.

"I know." Alex frowned.

"I'm sorry. He's probably securing the castle or something."

"Yeah maybe…"

But as teachers came back in throughout the night, they seemed concerned and disheveled about the students. Alex waited and waited for Remus to show up, to look worried about her, and to be safe. Lupin never did. This persisted Alex's nagging feeling.

She had mixed emotions. She was irritated that he didn't even bother coming down to check in on the students; more importantly to check on her. He knew she was in Gryffindor; it was Gryffindor tower that was nearly broken into. Yet as mad as she was, she was worried about him too. He hadn't been back to the Great Hall. What if he was in trouble? Alex remembered that he had somewhere to be.

In her mind, she hoped he wasn't even in the castle. But then she became aggravated again that he wasn't there. She was scared. Everyone was. But Alex felt alone and in a state of solitude. He should have been there.

Around two in the morning, Hayley reached over and grabbed Alex's shaking hand, who was still staring at the door. She waited for him, forever. Hayley tried to stay up with Alex but couldn't and fell asleep around three-thirty. Alex dozed off as dawn approached, with thoughts of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.


	8. Revenge is Bittersweet

Slowly everything went back to normal. Alexandria decided to skip Defense that Monday, as she couldn't bear to see Remus. Hayley informed her though that Snape subbed again and that he was a bit unnerved with the fact Alexandria had ditched. Alex didn't care about Snape or what he thought, though. All week one question laid in the back of her mind; whether to go to class on Friday or not.

"So what are you going to do?" Hayley asked as they climbed down the stairs from their Astronomy lesson.

"I have no clue." Alex sighed, "If I skip and Snape is there he'll report me to McGonagall; which I really don't need. But If I go and Lupin is there, I'll be enraged. I still can't believe him!"

"Me either" She said a bit quieter as Oliver Wood passed by them swiftly. Alex and Hayley exchanged looks, both hoping Oliver hadn't overheard Lupin's name.

"Maybe we should talk about this when we get back to the dorm." Alexandria suggested.

"Yeah, good idea"

They made their way quickly to the common room entrance to be greeted by the kind yet remarkably boisterous knight, who had replaced the Fat Lady. After three attempts, the girls finally got in.

"Hey Alex!" came two identical voices.

"Hey guys!" She welcomed.

"Hey Hayley," the guys greeted.

"Hey" Hayley blushed.

"You excited about the Quidditch match this Saturday?" Fred asked turning to Alexandria.

"Oliver sure is. Look at him over there, poking and prodding that Quidditch Pitch model like a maniac." George pointed out.

"I just want to win." Alex told, "If we win than Oliver grabs some confidence and lays off of us for a bit."

"Let's hope so." The twins said in union.

Hayley went up the dorm a few minutes later and Alex followed suit, not wanting to be pulled in by Oliver at one o'clock in the morning to discuss Chaser strategies.

Once in the room, the girls picked their conversation back up.

"Where do you think he is?" Alex questioned.

"Not sure." Hayley shrugged, "He has been MIA for about a week now though. Pretty suspicious if you ask me."

"Do you think he lied?"

"About what?"

"When he told me he wasn't married?"

"Um…I don't think so."

"It would make sense though!" Alex coming to terms with her realization. "If he was married, it would explain why he's always gone. Probably out visiting her!"

"Do they even hire Teachers who have families?"

"Hmm, not sure" Alex pondered. "I heard no one wanted the position; maybe Dumbledore got desperate and was forced to eventually fill it? Even if that meant hiring a man with a family."

Hayley looked at Alex, heartbroken. Hayley couldn't believe she was actually saying this. Unfortunately, Alex was making a valid argument.

Alex started up again, "We just aren't use to it because no other Professor here is married. Dumbledore probably gave him special permission to leave."

"Even if this were true, which I'm sure it isn't, I doubt he would lie to you about such a significant thing"

"Unless he wanted me more than his wife. He made me the other woman! Think about it Hay! I have sex with him; he disappears the next day for a week. He probably felt guilty and went running home to praise and love his wife to make up for it!"

"You're sounding crazy"

"It makes sense!"

"I know it does…" Hayley sighed, "I just really wished it didn't."

"Me too," Alex whispered to herself, "me too"

The next morning was rough. With her new theory brewing around her head, Alex was even more determined not to go to Defense. But Hayley was set out to convince her best friend otherwise. She used lunchtime as an opportunity to approach Alex about it.

"McGonagall will yell at you and probably give you a detention!" Hayley persuaded as she picked up a sandwich off the tray in front of her. "You don't need that! He isn't worth it!"

"And if he is there Hayley?" Alex stubbornly stated, "Then what? I'm just suppose to act like I'm not furious with him? Act like everything is okay?"

"Exactly. It's Casual Friday and we have a break right before his class. Put on the sexiest thing you own. Walk in that classroom like he doesn't even exist. Flirt with others, laugh with me, and have fun while being the sexiest motherfucker you have ever been. He'll be unnerved by it."

"But he doesn't even know I'm mad?" Alex slumped. "So how would he get the message? He'll probably think I'm doing it just to turn him on!"

"Well you are, you're gunna turn him on and shut him down. He will figure it out. Ignore him, call him Professor, and be as bitchy as possible." Hayley smiled.

Hayley had a point. It was casual Friday, a day where all the students could dress without robes once a month. Revenge was bittersweet and this plan was better than revenge.

"Okay. I'll do it." Alex agreed, Hayley meeting her devious smile.

Alex thought her problems would have faded, but with the growing stress of what to wear and the lack of confidence to actually go through with the plan, Alex felt shittier than ever.

"Is this good?" Ale asked Hayley holding up a blue tank top in her left hand.

"Too plain"

"How about this?"

"A cardigan?" Hayley scoffed "You're not going for mother of the year hunny."

"I know!" Alex exasperated and then fell on her bed.

"I'm sure you can ask Oliver to borrow something, I'm sure he has a dress and heels in his closet!" Hayley joked.

"OLIVER!" Alex yelled, sitting straight up.

"Yes?" Hayley asked. But Alex didn't respond. She fell to the ground and pulled her large case out from under her bed. Flipping it open, she began to dig, throwing clothes everywhere. A shirt landed on Hayley's face.

"Hey!" Hayley yelped.

"HOW ABOUT THIS?" Alexandria jumped up from behind the case, making herself visible to Hayley.

In her hands was a tiny red dress. Hayley was nearly positive that there wasn't enough fabric there to cover anything up.

"Try it on!" Hayley told.

Alex ran to the bathroom and emerged ten seconds later.

"WHOA" Hayley breathed.

Tightly snuggled around Alexandria was a small red dress. Its halter top cut just across the top of her breasts and its bottom hem, snuggly fit around the bottom of her butt cheeks. Alex's athletic Quidditch figure helped immensely as the dress polished off her legs beautifully.

"How about this?" Alex questioned.

"PERFECT!" Hayley screamed, running towards her best friend for a hug. "Where did you even get this?"

"When I dated Oliver, I bought this."

"Two years ago?"

"Still fits!"

"That it does" Hayley said as she swirled Alex around in a circle by her hand. "Damn. Let's make babies."

"Thos babies would be mighty fine." Alex laughed.

"Damn straight!" Hayley praised. "You need one more thing though!"

Hayley walked over to her trunk and pulled out black four inch heels.

"I'm gunna die."

"Fine"

Hayley reached back in her trunk and pulled out black three inch heels.

"I bit better."

"Shortest length I've got" Hayley confessed.

"You and your heels" Alexandria shook her head, "I'll take 'em."

Hayley dressed up too, but didn't want to undermine Alex. She stuck with a plain yellow dress and silver heels.

Walking to class, they were in the eye line of everyone. Thankfully, no teachers though. Upon their arrival to the door, Alex took a deep breath, hoping Snape wasn't on the other side of that door, and slapped a smile on that face of hers. With a push of the door open, the before-class chatter fell to a silence. All eyes on her.

The click of her heels could be heard throughout the class. A man stood in front of the classroom. His attention was grabbed by the silence and the sound of the heels. He whipped around and came face to face with Alex, who was strutting her shit down that walkway like no tomorrow. He lost his words in his throat. He watched her take her seat, as all the men in that classroom were, and continued to watch her cross her legs in an angle, in which you could slightly see up. Marcus Flint had bent over in his desk to try and grab a look and ended up persisting too far and falling out of his chair. With a swift blush, he stumbled back into his desk.

Alex felt uncomfortable. This was so unlike her. She had to constantly remind herself though that it was going to be worth it.

The final bell had rung and the last few people quickly made their way in. The class was still silent and all eyes were still on her. Hayley and Alex high-fived underneath the desk. The bell though, seemed to knock everyone back into their senses.

With a cough, the teacher greeted, "Today is your exam, so everything away except your ink and quill."

Everyone put away their things and Alex uncrossed her legs slowly, the eyes in the front of the room watching her intensively.

He walked around the room, passing out their tests. When he got to Alexandria's desk he paused for a moment.

"Professor Lupin." Alexandria whispered, seductively. Chills sailed up and down his spine.

He slid the paper to her. She licked her lips slowly and could feel his body reacting to her. He quickly walked away trying to blur his mind of Alex. Throughout the test Alex made a point of seeming frustrated. She would bit her bottom lip seductively, rub the sides of her head in motion that would flare up her breasts, and she would constantly twist her legs, making her dress flow up a bit more each time. In actuality, the test was super easy and she knew every answer. But Alex could tell Lupin was staring; which he was. Behind his desk he hid himself, watching her. He placed both of his hands on his knees. His palms were increasing in sweat and his adrenaline increasing even faster.

The bell rang. Not wanting to get up from his desk for fear of getting too aroused if near Alexandria, he told the class to leave the tests on the desks. Alexandria took this opportunity to look at him for the first time all of class. He looked weak and vulnerable. She didn't care though, she was angry. In the moment she met his gaze he gave her a look that said to stay after class.

"Oh, I know that look." Hayley whispered, "Good luck."

With Hayley's exit and the door closing behind her Lupin and Alex turned to one another.

"Alex, you…you look…" Lupin began.

"Don't." She rolled her eyes and put her hand up. Alex began to gather her things.

"What?" He said confused.

"I'm sorry Professor, I was under the impression you wanted me to stay after to go over school work or something."

Lupin progressed towards her, "or something." He winked. He waved his wand in the air and the doors could be heard locking behind Alex.

Alex put her hand up to stop him. "No."

"No?"

"If that's all, Professor, I'll be leaving." She glared.

"What—Why?" Remus quizzically asked.

"Because I have a Quidditch game tomorrow, Professor. I need to go to practice."

"Then come back tonight." He smiled. "I haven't been feeling well, maybe you can help me out, make me feel better?"

"Do I have a detention Professor?"

"If you want one" He winked.

"I'd rather not have one, Professor." Alex stated stiffly.

"What's your problem?" He asked furiously.

"Nothing Professor"

"STOP CALLING ME PROFESSOR!" Lupin roared.

"Why? That's what you are, you're my professor." Alex said calmly.

"IN THE CLASSROOM!" He yelled, "BUT THAT STOPS WHEN IT'S JUST YOU AND ME!"

"It does?" she asked stupidly.

"YOU KNOW IT DOES!"

"Then what? Then what do you become?" Alex asked, her temperature rising.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND!" He screamed frustrated, "I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Alex yelled back.

"WHAT!"

"A BOYFRIEND IS THERE FOR HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"I'm sorry? WHEN WAS I NOT THERE FOR YOU?"

"HALLOWEEN YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I WASN'T EVEN IN THE CASTLE!" He defended.

"NO EXCUSES! YOU KNEW IT WAS GRYFFINDOR TOWER! YOU KNEW! SIRIUS BLACK WAS IN THE CASTLE! I WAS TERRIFIED! YET NOT ONCE SINCE IT HAPPENED HAVE YOU TRIED TO SEE ME! TO ASK ME IF I WAS OKAY! TO LET ME KNOW THAT YOU WERE! YOU DON'T CARE! YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! I KNOW WHAT YOU TRULY ARE NOW!" Alex shrieked.

"You do?" Remus asked, with a bit of what Alex thought was concern on his face. Alex brushed it off.

"AN ASSHOLE!"

The room fell deathly quiet.

"I just got back this morning." He stated, looking straight in her eyes.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I WAS SCARED AND YOU WEREN'T THERE! EVERYONE ELSE HAD THEIR BOYFRIENDS! BUT I DIDN'T!" Alex continued to yell.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW IT MEANT THAT MUCH TO YOU!"

"YOU NEVER CAME BACK! I WAS WORRIED!"

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF ALEX! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Alex opened her mouth in shock, scoffed at him, and roughly grabbed her stuff, glaring at him and walking towards the door. Lupin realizing what he said, tried to pick up the pieces.

"That's not what I meant." He tried.

"It's exactly what you meant." She stifled, still walking away, pulling out her wand and unlocking the doors.

"Stop. Please." He pleaded. Alex stopped in tracks.

Facing him she glared, "I waited for you. You never showed."

Swishing her body back towards to door, Alex continued to walk to the door.

"Stay with me Alex. Let's talk about it. I need you." He pleaded and begged. It wasn't working.

Alex felt a cold hand on her forearm as he had caught up to her. Alex shrugged off his hand, but not looking at him still.

"Why are you doing this?" he sincerely asked as she reached the classroom. Alexandria placed her hand on the door knob. Looking back over her shoulder, Alex fought back tears. Remus could see them anyway, welling up in her eyes. Alexandria looked him dead in the eyes.

"I'm doing this because you weren't there when I needed you," she whispered, "So why should I be there for you now?"

Remus Lupin stood there, watching her walk out like always, yet this time letting water fall from his eyes. Alex turned away, tears falling down her face as they consistently did when fighting with him, and she walked out on Remus, yet again.


	9. Willing to Talk

As the door came to a close, Remus took a deep breath. Running his hand down his face in great pressure, he grunted in frustration. Nearly running over to his desk, he threw everything that was on it to the floor. He reached for the bottom of his great, wooden desk, and with the adrenaline from the fight running through him and one loud scream; he flipped the desk and watched it topple to the ground. As tears ran across his face, he punched the wall nearest him, grunting as he did so.

Wincing in pain, Lupin looked across his now messy classroom. Grabbing his coat off his chair with his unhurt hand, he bluntly left the room, clutching his injured wrist, and headed towards the doors of the castle to grab some fresh air.

Up in her room, Alex peered out the window, her heart falling at a rapid pace.

"He's a jerk." Hayley offered, "You gave him what was coming to him. Don't feel bad about what you did Alex. Like I said, he had it coming. It would have come out eventually."

Turning her head from the window, to Hayley, she nodded in agreement. Without a word, she steered from the ledge and went into the bathroom. Coming out minutes later with freshly brushed teeth, she murmured "goodnight" to Hayley before heading to bed. All night she tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep. She could barely breathe. All she could do was think.

The next morning was rough. Oliver wanted to get in a pre-game practice. Not only did they have to get up extra early from their already early schedule, they had to listen to Oliver rant about how key this game was.

"Oliver, you do realize this isn't a season game" Fred pointed out.

"It doesn't hurt us or help us." George admitted.

"It does!" Oliver yelped in surprise, "It shows everyone that we could have beaten Hufflepuff!"

Alexandria peered over to Harry Potter, who was looking at the ground.

Although, Gryffindor won the last game they played, they had lost the game before that one; placing them behind for the chance at the Quidditch Cup. They had only lost because Harry Potter was attacked by a dementor. Dumbledore had been furious, and since the incident Harry had been practicing with Lupin to learn how to steer them away.

Cedric Diggory had technically caught the snitch before Harry went down. Surprisingly, Oliver was a good sport and agreed with the ruling of Hufflepuffs' win even though Cedric tried to convince Madam Hooch it was unfair and they should rematch. With much pleading from Cedric and the rest of the Hufflepuff team, Oliver took them up on the offer of a rematch; although he agreed to it on the account that it was not counted towards the cup. Most supposed this was because deep down Oliver truly knew Hufflepuff earned that win. Alex though, knowing Oliver better than anyone, knew that it was because Oliver's fear had set in that they may lose again to Hufflepuff. This agreement relieved the Hufflepuffs as they had been edgy about taking the win that day on account of Harry's attack.

"Harry, snitch first." Oliver explained, "If a dementor attack happens again, you will be prepared."

Harry gulped with a slight nod.

"Right?" Oliver questioned.

"I should be, yes." Harry stumbled.

"Alright" Oliver said, his face was screaming in terror though as Harry mounted his broom and set off in the air.

Oliver turned towards Alexandria.

"Alex, I need solid work from you today" Oliver called out.

"Got it," She agreed, not wanting to relish on Oliver's nonsense. With a kick from the ground, she launched into the air.

The pre-practice had gone well, everyone had made their shots, and Harry even caught the snitch in quite a record time. Not long had passed before students and staff began to gather throughout the stands. Oliver called everyone back down to change right before the game.

Around forty minutes later, Alexandria found herself swishing and soaring past multiple people in yellow suits, the Quaffle in hand. With a lunge in her arm, Alex whipped the ball through the hoops and past the Keeper.

Lee Jordan's voice rang over the mass cheers in the crowd, "Another score for Gryffindor! It's now 60-0 in Gryffindors' favor. Hopefully a repeat of last Hufflepuff/Gryffindor game doesn't happen! Harry really doesn't need that. In fact after Harry's broom was broken he was forced to take up a different one. Today, Harry Potter is riding on a—"

Jordan was cut off by McGonagall, who told him once more that if he got off topic again he would get his duties revoked.

Alex tried to stay focused, but it was hard. She could see Harry zipping around, searching. She could also feel Oliver's eyes burning in her head.

Before they had set out on the field that morning Oliver had pulled her aside: "You need to gain at least 150 points above Hufflepuffs' score at any given time, in case we don't catch the snitch"

"Oliver!" Alex confided, "For a school match? That's nearly impossible. I don't even think it's ever been done here before."

"It has, but it's been a long time." He explained. "Just do it for me, please?"

And there it was. The infamous, Oliver Wood, "please." She couldn't say no.

"I'll give it my best," Alexandria admitted.

"You rock," Oliver smiled while patting her on the back before lining up the teams.

The game increasing in speed and intensity, Alex, Alicia, and Angelina, or the "A-team chasers", were violently trying to score at any means necessary. Up by 140 points around two hours into the game, the snitch was still nowhere to be found; at least to Cedric.

Suddenly, emerging from the cluster of clouds that had moved in overhead in the past hour, was Harry Potter; with the snitch in his hand. Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee shouted.

And like that the game was over.

Alex had never seen Oliver fly as fast as he did towards Harry that day. Alex joined her team on the ground moments later. The twins lifted Harry in the air, high fiving Alex before-hand. In an instance, Oliver had lifted Alex by her waist into a tight hug, nudging his face in her neck. Alex could feel water on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him equally. Oliver had cried a few tears and was now engaging Alex in one of the deepest hugs he'd ever given. In that moment, emotions ran through them both; old emotions that had been resurrected from their past relationship. Pushing himself away from Alex, Oliver shifted his gaze to hers, quickly wiped his face, sincerely smiled at her, nodded, and then walked over to the other members of the team. Alex was left, a few steps away, recalling what just happened. Shaking her thoughts of Oliver, she joined the team once more in a wild celebration. Smiles were all around that afternoon, both on the field and in the stands. Alex herself joined in on the smile festival; which had felt good after a night of misery.

After the game, Hayley met Alex at the edge of the changing tent to congratulate her. Afterwards the two, walked up towards the castle. They took their time as they weren't too excited to get to the party they knew would be popping off in the Common Room that night.

"That was a good game. You played very well." A voice roared behind the girls, immediately stopping Alex in her tracks.

Part of her want to smile the other part wanted to cry.

"Thank you Professor." Alex greeted as she turned around, Hayley turning jointly.

"Nearly, 150 points up; impressive."

"Not quite."

"Close enough."

"Yup"

Awkwardness began to set in.

Alex looked over at Hayley and then back at the man. Hayley slightly nodded before walking off a bit of ways, then stalling in wait for Alex.

"We need to talk" They said in unison. Smiles played on both their faces.

"After dinner, I'll stop by?" Alex offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Remus agreed.

"Okay" She said softly.

Lupin took a step towards her. He quickly realized they were out in the open and took the same step back before bowing out and taking a different route up to the castle. Alex walked back over to Hayley, who swung her arm around her friend in comfort. Together the girls walked back in silence, both knowing that although the game had been won; the battle that day was far from over.

"What are you gunna say to him tonight?" Hayley asked as the girls walked down to dinner later that evening.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I don't want to talk." Alex confessed, "I want him to talk. I want him to apologize. I just want to listen."

"At least you're willing to listen." Hayley shrugged.

"Yeah," She sighed, "I just hope that he is willing to talk."

Within the minutes that wore down towards the end of dinner, Alex became very fidgety. Hayley took notice that Alexandria's legs were bouncing up and down, with her hands folded atop her knees, beneath the table. Hayley reached for a side hug to comfort her best friend. Alex eased a bit.

Across the other side of the room, Remus hadn't touched a thing on his plate. In fact, the entire dinner he had spent avoiding the Gryffindor table. Trying to put his eyesight on anything and everything but where Alex was located became a difficult task. His heart wanted to leap across all the students and just apologize over and over again. Knowing that this feat was impossible, he restrained himself and stuck to gathering his thoughts about what he wanted to say that night.

About an hour later, Alex found herself dragging her feet along the passage way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom on the third floor. Sneaking into the room, she swiftly closed the door behind her. Alex tightly wrapped her jacket across her body as she walked through the empty rows of desks. The room was dimly lit by one candle that was floating and glowing around Remus's wooden desk, which had been put back in place.

A soft glow was coming from the bottom of the door that sat at the top of the staircase in the back of the classroom. Alex slowly and quietly made her way up. With a soft press of her ear t the door, Alex could hear a scratching noise that sounded much like a quill. Taking her face away from the wood, she took a deep breath and knocked.

A noise like scrambling paperwork could be heard.

"One moment" A husk voice from the other end rang.

Alex stepped back and leaned on the old railing of the stairs. Moments later, the door swung open and Remus Lupin was standing on the other side of the threshold.

"Remus" Alex whispered, locking her eyes on his. He looked tired. He looked dreadful. She imagined that she had looked awful too, but he didn't seem to notice nor care.

"Alex," He whispered back stepping aside as he did so, "Please come in."


	10. Answer is Yes

The room was warm and dead silent. Alexandria could hear the door click behind her.

"What is this place?" Alex asked as she looked around at the bookcases and another desk that was up in the center of the room. There was a chair on one side and two visitors' chairs on the other.

"It's like a private office." Remus obliged, "Please Alex, sit."

Alex sat in one of the brown leather visitor chairs on one side of the desk as Lupin took a seat on the other side. Silence set in and Remus began to swirl his wand in his hand as Alex began to tap her fingers across her leg, while looking down at her lap.

With a deep breath, Remus began:

"I know how you feel."

"—no you don't." Alex cut in.

He continued, "I'm not going to just sit here and apologize, that's not going to do anything. It's not going to change how you feel about me. It's not going to change what happened. But the least I can do is to try and explain myself."

"What is there to explain Remus?" Alex jolted, "You weren't there!"

"ONE TIME!" he yelled.

"IT ONLY TAKES ONE TIME FOR SOMETHING TO GO WRONG! FOR SOMEONE TO GET HURT!"

"You don't think I don't know that!" he yelled, standing and pushing the chair out from under him. "I know better than anyone that it only takes one time Alex!"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"

"I'M A—"He caught his words.

"A WHAT!"

"Nothing." He covered up, turning away from Alex and peering out the window. "Never mind."

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT HAPPENED TO NO MORE SECRETS?" Alex stood, frustrated.

Remus didn't respond. He continued to look out the window, contemplating what he was about to say next. He bit his bottom lip and burrowed his eyebrows.

Alex couldn't stand it any longer. With a large grunt, she kicked the chair out from beside her and made her way to the door.

"I'm done with you!" She yelled as she swung the door open.

In a faint whisper, without looking back, Remus clenched his eyes, "I'm a werewolf."

Over the still silence, Alex heard him perfectly. She froze and her eyes grew wide.

Remus turned and faced her, scared of her reaction. A million thoughts were running through both of their minds.

Suddenly, Alexandria did something that shocked Remus and even herself. She turned around slowly, closing the door behind her. She stared at him, looking sympathetic.

"Really?" her hoarse voice whispered.

He faintly nodded and in one leap, one quick run, Alex strapped her arms around Remus in a tight embrace.

Confused, Remus reluctantly hugged her back.

"You—you're okay with it?" He asked.

"Well no," She unwrapped her arms from him, looked deep into his eyes, and smiled, "But I think if you're gunna come up with a lame, half ass excuse then at least it was a funny one."

"WHAT!" Remus screamed.

"Look, you don't have to make excuses. We can work this out. Just tell me the truth you don't have to lie—"

"I'M NOT LYING!"

"A werewolf? Really?" Alex asked skeptically and with a bit of an attitude.

"Get out." Remus replied sternly, pointing towards the door in anger "GET OUT NOW!"

"What! WHY! Alex exclaimed.

"BECAUSE I TELL YOU MY MOST DIVULDGED SECRET AND YOU THINK IT'S A FUCKING JOKE!" Lupin yelled as he progressed towards her.

Alex backed up as Remus's temperature rose. She began to back away, reaching behind herself for the wall or the door or something.

"It's—it's true?" Alex trembled, "You—you aren't joking?"

"NO IT'S NOT A FUCKING JOKE! YOU'RE SO AGRIVATING!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" she cried as she leaped over to grasp him in a hug, "I'm sorry! I didn't—I should've known! I'm so sorry!"

Remus's heart beat was rapid but quickly cooled as her hands wrapped around him and rested on his back.

"It's probably better if you just leave" He said as he pushed them apart. With tears welling up in her eyes, Alex stared at him, sadden.

"No, I want to stay." She whispered.

"I think our relationship is over Alexandria." He stated back, choking back his own tears.

All of the sudden, without hesitation, Alex raised her hand and smacked it across his face. Surprised, he reached up for his now throbbing cheek.

In a harsh tone, she spoke between tears, "How DARE you. I made a mistake. You did too. Instead of running away like cowards, let's fix this."

"There's nothing to fix." He told. "It's over."

"You don't believe that" She threatened

"You don't know what I bel—"

Alex cut him off by grabbing his face and forcing it to hers. Divulging all the anger and passion she had and transferring it to his body, Alex kissed. Deeply. With everything she had.

Pulling away slightly, she kept her face close and peered into his eyes. Her lips were still brushing up against his as she talked, "Tell me, still, that you want this to be over."

"I—I—I want this to be ov—" He started.

Alex cut him off yet again with another kiss. This one was strong enough to push Remus back a bit towards his desk. He reached out his hands behind him and grabbed the edge of the desktop. Alex leaned in, still passionately kissing him.

She let go of his mouth and face.

After seconds passed, Remus spoke first, "You shouldn't have to live with me being what I am."

"Says you." She giggled lightly, "I can decide for myself what and who I have to live with"

"So, you're okay with this?" he questioned.

"I guess I'm going to have to be if we wanna make this work" she smiled.

"And you still want to make this work?" he sincerely questioned.

"No."

"No?"

"WE want to make this work." She admitted, "I can see it in your eyes."

Remus couldn't help but smile.

He started, "You forgive me? For not being there? For being a jerk? For not telling you…about my—my problem?"

"I do, but only if you forgive me."

"Of course I do." He smiled, "Although, you pack a mean slap"

"You should see my right-hook" Alex winked. Lupin busted out laughing.

Becoming serious once more, Remus took Alex by the hands and looked at her sincerely, "I don't deserve your forgiveness. I'm a wretched monster. You shouldn't be with me. I could hurt you. I don't deserve you."

Alex put her forefinger to his lips with a soft smile

"I'm going to love you when you least deserve it," she murmured. "Because that's when you need it the most"

His face lit up, "Did—did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Uhm..," Alex realized what word she used, widened her eyes, and began to look all around, avoiding his question. With a chuckle, Remus lifted her lips to his by her chin and deeply, slowly, and softly kissed her. At the end of the kiss, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," he whispered with a smirk.

Alex began to laugh and laugh. She then continually placed quick pecks on his lips as a smile rose on her own. Pushing him over on the desk, she climbed on top of him. Straddling him, she lifted her left eyebrow in excitement.

"We have a lot to work out." She smirked as she reached over to unbutton his shirt.

He grabbed her wrists, and lifted an eyebrow with a smirk, "Sex is not the answer, Alex"

"You're right. Sex is not the answer." She agreed. "Sex is the question and the answer is yes."

Lupin chuckled as he gave into her indiscretions. Letting her continue to unbutton his sweater once more, he leaned back and took in every inch of her beauty. Once his top was bare, Alex ran her fingertips down each scar, this time knowing what they were from.

Pausing in her actions, "Does it hurt…when you…transform?"

"Sometimes" He shrugged, running his hand down and caressing the side of her face.

"Oh, baby" she sympathized, lowering down for a kiss.

Unbuckling his pants and pulling them off, Alex lowered herself down Remus's body. He grunted and pushed on her head. And so they began...

As time passed, the intensity grew. Alex found herself moaning when her back was rubbed up against the grain of the wood as her body was being shoved up and down the top of the desk. Pounding and growing in ecstasy together the two came to an end with one final blow and a collapse on the desk.

Sliding to the floor, naked, the two of them snuggled. Laying her head on his chest, Alex could hear every beat of Remus's heart and how it was on the decline from their very fast paced sex encounter moments before. He ran his hand through her hair over and over.

"I want to know about it." Alex confessed.

"About…my..?" He started.

"Yes."

"Well it's a rough transition. Luckily they've come up with new pain solutions the past few years."

"Wolfsbane" Alex whispered to herself.

"Mmmhm" Lupin agreed. "Before, it wasn't so easy. I had to be secluded in order to not hurt anyone."

"How?" Alex turned her head towards him, resting her chin on her hands, which were folded atop his chest.

"Well, when I was here at Hogwarts as a student, I was sent to the shack."

"The Shrieking Shack?"

"Yes." He smiled as he watched Alex's face while her brain made the connections.

"Are you the reason…they call it the…Shrieking Shack…in the first place?" She questioned.

"I am." He nodded.

"Cause you'd scream?" She slightly winced, not wanting to believe it.

"I didn't scream. I shrieked." He joked, noticing her small smile, he continued with a more serious tone, "It used to be a very painful process."

"But it's not anymore…because of the…Wolfsbane potion?"

"Exactly"

"So I'm safe around you" she smiled.

"I don't want to risk it. Even with the Wolfsbane, you never know. I'd rather not have you around during those times." He pleaded, watching her face fall.

"Yeah, I understand." She pouted.

"If I hurt you, I could never live with myself Alexandria." He confessed, running his hand down her face. "You're just too special."

"It's because you love me" She joked.

"I suppose it is" he chuckled.

After a few moments of the lovely silence, Remus decided it was time to talk. So both got up and got dressed. Removing themselves from the private office, Remus led Alex through the classroom, into the hallway, and back to his living quarters.

Once in, they both moved to the bed. Lupin rested his back upon his headboard. Alex sat cross-legged on the other end. She slowly began to remove his shoes, making him lift an eyebrow. She just simply smiled.

Once both shoes and socks were off, she scooted a bit closer so his foot could rest in her lap. She then began to massage. Remus closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

Eyes still closed, he asked, "Were you really that scared of Sirius Black?"

"Yes. One of my greatest fears is intruders."

"Intruders?"

"Robbers, thieves, you know breaking into my house, stealing my stuff, raping me and what not."

Remus let out a snort of laughter. Alex pinched his foot.

"Ow!" he stoked, sitting straight up.

"Don't make fun of my fears!"

"Raping you? Really Alex?"

"Okay, it's a bit extreme…but it could happen."

"Alright, I'll give you that much." He laughed, leaning back down.

"Anyway, it's one thing for a murderer to be set out on the loose. It's another thing to have that said murderer in your house."

"Your house?" he asked, sincerely confused.

"Hogwarts is my home" Alex smiled.

"I feel the same way sometimes, that Hogwarts is my home." He understood. "I've always felt this way, especially when I was your age.

At that last comment, Alex stopped rubbing Remus's feet and looked up. He too had stopped relaxing and had opened his eyes and sat a bit straighter.

"Whoa" Alex acknowledged.

"Yeah, I know." He gazed in shock.

After moments of silence passed, Alexandria busted out laughing.

"Did it really just set in that we're not the same age?" she said between breaths.

"Crazy, huh?" He spoke between his own laughter.

"ANYWAY…" Alex geared away, changing to a more serious tone, from the subject of their obvious age gap. "I think there is something we should discuss."

"There are a lot of things we need to discuss, Alex" He smiled.

"I know." She stated calmly, returning to Lupin's foot massage "But this one should be the first."

"Okay" he said a bit concerned, "What is it?"

"I—I love you Remus."

"I know. I love you too."

"But, this is getting old."

"What is?" he spoke frantically.

"This one minute were happy the next minute we hate each other crap"

"I've never hated you." He stated calmly.

"You know what I mean." She sighed, "It's a constant rollercoaster."

"I know. I've been thinking about it a lot myself."

"I just feel like, is it always going to be this way? Is it ever going to stop?"

"Yes." He shortly stated.

Alex looked up, Remus continued, sitting up on the other side of the bed. "Right now. No more secrets. No more lies. No more issues. I say we put it all on the table, right here, right now."

"And then what?" Alex questioned.

"And then we live happily ever after" He said, as he crawled across the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Nah, that's too boring." She laughed.

"Happiness is never boring." He indulged.

"Correction: TRUE Happiness is never boring." She smiled. "Fake fairy tale happiness is always boring."

With a sigh and a smile, he grabbed her hands, "Fine then. Alexandria Whitten. Will you commit to this spur of the moment plan I just made up in my mind five seconds ago to repair our relationship?"

"I will." She grinned.

"And would you like to spend the rest of our time here on earth living together in TRUE Happiness, as you so call it?"

"I would." She again smiled.

"Then by the powers invested in me, I say we just might have a relationship on our hands" Remus Lupin genuinely laughed alongside Alex.

Yawning, Alex asked, "Can we wait till morning though? I'm a bit tuckered out from yelling and putting your ass in check all night."

"Is that a sexual innuendo? Because if it was, I'm pretty sure I was the one who was putting YOUR ass in check all night" he winked.

"No, I was referring to me putting you in your place tonight" she smirked.

"You hardly put me in my place." He scoffed.

Climbing to the top of Remus's bed, Alex placed herself underneath the covers.

"I got you to say I love you first." She smirked once more.

"YOU SAID IT FIRST!" he accused.

"No, no. I said the word LOVE. You on the other hand said, 'I love you' not the same thing."

"Too, I said I love you TOO. Insinuating that you said it first."

"Your insinuation was false though. I never said that I loved you."

"You just did."

"That doesn't count!"

"So you don't?"

"I do! But—"

"Your argument is invalid. I win." He laughed, like a little school boy.

"Whatever." Alex gave in, defeated.

"Does this mean you are spending the night?" he provoked as he noticed she was already wrapped up in his bed, snuggled tight.

"Can I?"

"I don't see why not." He gently leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I should warn you, I talk in my sleep."

"I know. You did last time."

"I DID! What did I say!" Alex bulged out her eyes.

"Something along the lines of, 'Oh Remus you're so sexy. Oh Remus you're the best. Oh Remus I just lov—" Alex hit him with a pillow.

"You're the biggest liar ever." She pouted.

"You're the cutest liar ever." He tried.

"I'm not a liar!"

"You tried to convince me that you didn't love me just a moment ago."

"That wasn't being a liar, that was being a—a—"

"A what?" he smirked.

"I can't think of the word right now" she said tightly and quickly, "but you best believe that when I do, you, Remus Lupin, are in for a real treat."

"Oh am I?" he teased, leaning over her and kissing her lips, "I can't wait."


	11. Feeling is Mutual

"Alex, wake up"

Alexandria, without opening her eyes, snuggled closer to Remus. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Alex, it's nearly breakfast time. If you don't get up we'll have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know, I know," she grumbled, "It'll look suspicious."

"Exactly, now get up. I've got a different set of clothes so you don't have to wear the same thing you wore yesterday."

Sitting up, Alex began to lightly stretch and question where the clothes came from: "How?"

"Hayley." Remus said shortly as he dressed himself.

"She's the best" Alex smiled.

"Dropped them off this morning," Remus yelled from the bathroom as he washed his face. "They're over on the dresser!"

Alex lightly stepped across the room to the dresser adjacent to the bed. Lifting an open novel from the top, she revealed her clothes. A pair of jeans rested there, but as she removed them from the dresser Alex's eye caught something beneath them.

"You've got to be kidding me." She mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked as he re-entered the room.

"This!"

Alex held up the top Hayley had packed her as Remus held in his laughter. In her hands was a light pink wool sweater. Across the middle was a brightly colored rainbow. The collar was laced in a fringy sort of fabric that made Alex cringe at the sight of it.

"Where would you even buy something like that?" Remus asked.

"You can't. It was made. By Hayley's grandmother. Her mother made her pack it."

Again Remus tried to hold in his laughs.

"Do you think she is trying to tell you something?" He asked.

"That I deserve an ugly sweater!" Alex ranted.

"No something more than that."

"I don't know."

"Well think, read between the lines, it's what your best at"

"How am I supposed to read into a sweater? There is probably no meaning behind it."

"You're hopeless." Remus gave in, flailing his arms in the air.

"Hayley doesn't think like you and I, Hun.""

"You mean intelligently?" He winked.

"I just mean that she doesn't do things with a hidden purpose."

"Once again," Remus smirked as he threw on his robes, "You mean intelligently?"

Alex let out a laugh, "Yeah, I suppose so."

"You going to get dressed?"

"Don't really want to."

"You don't have to, I wouldn't mind."

"Everyone else in the school would!" Alex defended.

"Fuck them."

"Fuck you!" Alex retorted in a laughing manner.

"Fuck you!" Remus joked back.

"Fuck Hayley!" Alex joined once again.

"Fuck Hayley!" Remus agreed.

"God, I hate her." Alex glared.

"By the looks of that sweater, the feeling is mutual." He joked.

Alex just shot him a glare as she deeply sighed and began to get dressed.

Murmurs and stifled laughs whizzed by Alexandria's ears as she stomped her way to the Great Hall. Upon her arrival at the Gryffindor table, many looked her way.

"Oh god." Oliver said, softly to himself, but loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Shut it." Alex glowered, "Move over."

Oliver slid over and Alexandria took a seat next to him, piling food onto her plate and trying to scarf it down.

"Hey Oliver, Hey Al—" Fred Weasley began before dropping his sentence like an awkward conversation.

"What is on your body?" George asked, approaching behind his brother. Alex dropped her fork with a clank and raised her head slowly in a glare.

"Walk away now, before you get hit." Oliver advised quickly. The twins reluctantly smiled before heading towards the end of the table to sit with their other siblings. Alex began eating again. Oliver sat there looking at her. Shaking himself of his thoughts, he picked up his own silverware and began to eat.

"Why are you wearing that?" Oliver questioned.

"I didn't have much of a choice"

"What do you mean?"

"I, uhm, I" Alex tried to put together a story, "I had to do that project for Astronomy last night and fell asleep outside. Hayley packed me clothes and this is what she gave me."

Oliver ate up the lies, "Ahhh, Well…I would say a few choice words but you already know how I feel about her."

Alex laughed a bit, "yeah."

"I still need to do that project." Oliver thought aloud.

"I need to finish it"

"Is it hard?"

"Kind of, not really" Alex guessed.

"Oh."

"It's okay if you don't want to sit next to me," Alex mumbled in her toast, "I understand, I wouldn't sit next to me either."

"What makes you think I wouldn't want to sit next to you?" Oliver asked, turning his attention to Alex and away from his food. Without speaking, Alex put down her toast and pointed to her sweater with a 'duh' look on her face.

"That means nothing to me." Oliver told casually, as he continued to eat. "So you're wearing an ugly sweater? That doesn't make you ugly. If anything it illuminates your beauty even more."

Alex just looked at Oliver in awe as he ate. She then wrapped her arms around the front and back of his chest in a hug, causing Oliver to smile from ear to ear.

"I agree with him" A voice popped up behind them, "as crazy as that sounds."

Alex pulled away her arms and turned her body towards the voice.

"You." Alex glared. Oliver, after taking a quick look at the person, turned back to his food, avoiding the conversation he knew was about to go down.

"You."

"Seriously, dude?" Alex questioned.

"Seriously." Hayley shortly stated with a smile as she scooted over a third year from the other side of Alex and took a seat.

Alex glared.

Hayley continued, "I regret nothing."

Alex continued her glare, clenching her jaw.

"Except maybe not being able to see your face when you first saw this ghastly thing." She added, pinching at the shoulder of the sweater.

"I regret not punching you in the throat." Alexandria threatened.

"But then you wouldn't be able to hear my lovely singing voice." Hayley joked,

"La-la-la-laaaaaaa" Hayley belched. Alex began to cough as her laughs were overtaking her breathing.

"Payback is a bitch." Alex mumbled to Hayley as she finished her food.

"And so am I" Hayley shot back with a smile.

"Now, THAT is something I can agree with." Oliver whispered in Alex's ear making her smile.

"Heard that." Hayley interjected.

Oliver said nothing. He simply smirked, downed the last of his pumpkin juice, got up, and said his goodbyes to Alex with a simply pat on the back before leaving the Great Hall.

"Would you still hit that?" Hayley asked as Oliver walked away.

Alex rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Ohhhh Yeah!"

Hayley giggled knowing that Alex's head was in the right place, "Good."

After Hayley apologized later that day, their December Sunday passed with long homework sessions and much complaining. As term was coming to a close, many Professors had decided that the students needed more work. This entailed making the common room nearly dead silent as most just studied.

Monday rolled around and Alex was antsy to see the man she loved. During the lesson, Remus walked through the classroom as each student took notes.

"What exactly classifies a spell as dark?" Lupin asked his class, pacing around the room as they scribbled what was on the slides that were projecting in the front of the room.

"Yes, Ms. Miller." Lupin called out.

As Claire gave her answer, Professor Lupin looped his way around to the class and placed his hand on each desk passing out their review, but with Alex's came a little, familiar surprise.

"Another note?" Hayley leaned over and whispered to Alex.

"Mmmhm" Alex agreed under her breath with a smile.

"Dammit." Hayley swore, "I was hoping it was the answer key to the test on Friday."

Alexandria lifted her arm in one swift motion and slapped the back of Hayley's head, without turning her attention in Hayley's direction.

Hayley muffled an "Ow!" through clinched teeth.

"Dumbass" Alexandria whispered back.

"I'm just saying." Hayley defended, "He could help a girl out."

Alex raised her hand to Hayley's head once more, ending the discussion.

Back in the comfort of her own Dorm after dinner, Alexandria slowly unraveled the note. Hayley was down in the common room trying to get to know Fred Weasley a bit better by leaning in close and continually touching his arm while laughing at every joke he made.

_To the Funniest Girl I Know,_

_I want to discuss Christmas Break with you. So let's play a little game. The poem will lead you to the meeting spot and time, I want discretion tonight:_

_Beneath the level moon,  
>Among the stars<em>

_I see your two faces,  
>Among my scars<em>

_The Ninth Castle is calling,  
>Among the snores<em>

_The answer is below and,  
>Among the doors<em>

_With five bricks around,  
>Among the breeze<em>

_Meetings at eight,  
>Among these trees<em>

_Forever in my heart,  
>Among these stakes<em>

_I know you'll get this,  
>Among the fakes.<em>

_Remember what your best at._

_-John_

Alex retraced the writing with her eyes over and over again. Suddenly, it popped in her head! She got off her bed, rifled through her book back and pulled out a piece of parchment, scribbling something on it. She then held up the paper and looked quizzically at it. Happy about what was written, she grabbed the note Remus had written her and her coat, stuffed both the parchment she had written on moments before and the note in her pockets, and headed out the door, but not before leaving Hayley a quick note.

As Alex snuck through the common room, she could overhear Hayley arguing with George Weasley.

"What the hell do you mean 'paper beats rock'?" Hayley stammered in anger.

"That's the rules! You lost; you have to try one of our creations." George shot back.

"Mind you it's still in the testing stage!" Fred slipped in.

"That's idiotic! It makes no sense!" Hayley disagreed.

"No it's not!" George and Fred argued back in unison.

"Here let me throw a rock at you and you try and stop it with a piece of paper and we'll see who wins." Hayley dared.

Alexandria didn't hear the rest of the argument as she passed through the portal with ease. Nearing Ten o'clock, Alex made her descent down from the 7th floor and waited in a niche on the 3rd floor corridor.

Suddenly, a bell rang throughout the castle: the bedtime bell, as the students so dubbed it. It was a warning to all students that they must be in their common rooms or dormitories by this time and that the castle was off limits to wanderers from there on out.

Alex rubbed her coat a bit tighter around her and made her way down to the second corridor. Avoiding Professor Flitwick for a moment by hiding behind a statue, she got off with no problems. Finally she began to count the doors as she pulled her parchment out of her pocket. With a whimsical grin, Alex went towards the door and opened it, only to find an empty classroom with. For a moment's hesitation, Alex with her foot still caressing the door open, looked from the classroom to the hallway and back again.

"You're in the right place" Remus voice boomed from behind some stacked chairs. Alex could just barely make out his cute, scarred face through the metal chair legs dangling in the stack.

There they were, in a room and a world of their own once more.


	12. Like a Fraction

Alex, with confidence, closed the door, pulled out her wand, and locked it as Remus lit the fireplace in the back of the room.

"I see you got my note" Remus continued, standing and approaching Alex in the dimly lit room, "And properly understood it."

"That was just too easy," Alex smugly giggled.

"Was it now?" Lupin teased.

"Very." Alex justified.

"How'd you figure it out?" Remus questioned as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. She enveloped her arms across only one of his and snuggled her back to his chest.

"Let's see; at first I had no idea. Then I saw that you put 'Remember what you are best at' and recalled our conversation this morning, where you said I'm best at reading between the lines."

"Clever girl" Remus commented.

"So I went back and read through it again. I then picked out the words that didn't necessarily fit."

"Which was?"

"For starters, level; a moon is far from level."

"You really are brilliant." Remus said with a kiss to the top of her forehead.

"From then on I noticed all the numbers, so I pulled those out in order and got two, nine, five, and eight. But something wasn't right."

"Oh yeah?" Remus asked with an eyebrow as he guided Alex to a chair, took a seat, and sat her on top of his lap.

"Yeah" She innocently told, "It was then that I noticed the nine was actually ninth! And after I saw the line "the answer is below" everything began to click."

"So what'd you come up with?"

"Pulling out each word that didn't belong I got: level two ninth door, stemming from when you said the answer was below and then you went on to talk about doors, then I got fifty eight. It was then I realized though, that all of the rooms on the second floor begin with a five and an eight and that I was missing something."

"Like?"

"The word forever; I took this at the number four."

"How?"

"Honestly? A really good guess…"

Remus laughed at her.

Alex added, "So that's how I ended up here, in a deserted classroom, room 584 to be exact, which is the ninth door, on the second level!"

"You deserve a prize or something!" Remus gleamed.

"I deserve you" Alex whispered, leaning back and placing a small kiss on his lips.

"You already have me" He smiled softly.

"Then it looks like I've already won" she smiled back.

He leaned down and placed another kiss on her lips, grinning from ear to ear.

"How did you know what time to be here?" Remus asked.

"The moon and the stars led me to believe at night. But it was the 'Castle is calling among the snores' that nailed it."

"How so?"

"I knew that the Bedtime Bell goes off at ten on weekdays. Castle calling—Snores—like I said, it was too easy."

"But fun?" Lupin tried.

"But fun" Alex confirmed with a smile. "So what did you want to talk about?"

She turned in his lap and fastened one leg on either side of him. Her straddling position made Remus weak to his knees. He took the time to look her up and down, reprising the girl he was so lucky to have in front of him.

"I can't talk to you when you're sitting like this!" Remus pleaded.

"Try to" Alex teased as she ran her hands up and down his tie.

Gulping and adjusting himself, he tried to persevere through his urges, "Well, I wanted to know what your plans were for Christmas Break?"

"I'm going back home." Alex solemnly said. "My parents want me to come home for a Christmas dinner with my entire family."

"Oh" Remus lowered his head.

"But the rest of the break I have no clue."

"Oh" he said once more.

"Do you have a home?" Alex spoke after minutes of pondering.

"What?"

"A house? Outside of Hogwarts?" Alex clarified.

"Uh—uh yeah" Remus told, "It's not much; it's my parents' old place. They left it to me about a year ago when the passed."

Alex frowned, "I'm sorry Hunny."

"It's alright, I moved passed it."

Alex merely nodded. "Wellllll, I was thinking, my parents really don't care what I do, as they trust me severely, and I can also apparate now that I'm 17."

"Okay…" Remus enticed.

"So I was thinking you and I could spend the break at your house or something…" Alexandria drifted off, unsure about the idea.

"I would love to" Remus smiled. "I'll ask Dumbledore if I can leave the castle for the duration of the break as I'm not quite sure how that works."

"Okay!" Alex cheered up, "Sounds good!"

Lupin chuckled, "You're too cute."

"So I've been told"

Remus smiled and then drifted his lips to a more serious manner as his mind started turning. "Do you still have feelings for someone else?"

"What?" Alex startled.

"Feelings, for someone else, like a student…"

"What are you talking about!"

"Oliver Wood." Remus confessed.

"What!"

"I overheard Hayley earlier today ask you if you would, and I quote, 'still hit that' as Oliver walked away and you said yeah." Remus saddened, looking towards the floor.

"You heard that?"

"I was walking by." Remus didn't sound amused, "So it's true?"

"Oliver?"

"Yes."

"My ex?"

"Yes, Alex.

"Yeah, I'd still hit that," Alex told. Remus's mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

She continued:

"Only this time with a Bludgers' bat, or a steel pipe, or my fist…"

Remus' face turned around quickly as he belted out a laugh. Alex, still on top of him, laughed along too.

"I was being sarcastic you nosey pants!" Alex told. "I don't care about Oliver! He's my Quidditch Captain, that's it!"

"So he isn't a friend?"

"Well….he is" she pondered, "But I rarely talk to him."

"Oh." He sulked, "Well I feel dumb."

"Don't. I think it's cute that you got jealous."

"I wasn't jealous!"

"Yes you were!"

"Maybe just like a fraction," he pinched his forefinger and thumb together in the air to show a small amount of space. Alex giggled and leaned in on him, kissing his face. She moved back to her straddling position and ran her hand across his face. He winced in shame. Alex knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You know, I like your face," she sincerely said, "even if you don't."

Remus smiled, beneath her fingers.

"How did I get so lucky to land someone like you?" he gazed.

"It was magic" Alexandria winked, causing a snort of laugh to escape Remus's mouth. He pushed his hand towards her hair and placed a few strands behind her ear.

"To think, it all started with my hair." Alex remembered.

"It did," Remus smiled.

"Maybe it'll end with my hair too."

"End with your hair?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," Alex conveyed seriously, "Like in a tragic wig accident or maybe something to do with Dumbledore's amazing beard."

"And how would you imagine that would play out?" he questioned, intrigued.

"Maybe, I'll trip and fall from Snape's wig cause he leaves it lying around in the cooridors and I'll die on impact."

"You think Snape's hair is fake?"

"For his sake, I hope that grease ball is a wig, and not actually attached to his skull. It's a travesty, really."

"Well, I don't want that to happen."

"Me either, I don't want to touch his hair!" She stated. "Whether it's with my foot or not!"

"And I don't want you to die!"

"Good point!" Alex thought aloud, "Or I could decide that Dumbledore's beard is incredibly sexy and I'll leave you for him and he will whisk me off on a magical beard ride with rainbows and unicorns and loads of custard."

"Now I know it's not Oliver I have to worry about." Remus tried to remain serious, beneath his smirk/smile mix that was playing on his face.

"It's always been Dumbledore," Alex said, remaining calm and convincing, "Don't you know anything?"

"Apparently not. And if you think I'm just going to let you go that easily, you are sadly mistaken."

"Oh yeah?"

"I'd grow a beard like the Headmaster's before I would let you run away with him, whether you think it's sexy or not."

"But it's different you have brown hair, therefore yours would come in brown; his is white and stained with experience."

"I could dye mine white, and you could help me with my experiences" Lupin winked, causing Alex to hit his chest playfully.

"Growing a beard takes time, I just don't have that time to spare waiting on you to grow some facial hair, Dumbledore's is already there; no waiting required."

"I'll steal one and glue it on my face" he played along.

"You shouldn't steal."

"There are a lot of things I shouldn't do," Remus smirked, "including dating my students. As you can tell, I don't care about the rules."

"You care." Alex started, "You just make exceptions."

"Point taken. Well then, while I'm out buying your Christmas gift, I will look valiantly for a good old Dumbledore style wig and beard."

"Make sure you pick up the spectacles too!" Alex flailed.

"Oh of course; can't forget the spectacles!" Remus mocked.

Smiles flew around the room.

"How much pussy do you think Dumbledore gets?" Alex asked, logically. "I bet you he is shagging a certain Transfiguration teacher…"

"WHAT!" Remus spit out with a laugh, "I'd rather not think about it."

"I love you" said Alex with a smile.

"I love you" said Remus.

"Baby," Alex poked at his stomach, "why do you sign your letters with the name John?"

"In case they get intercepted; it would be much harder to figure out who sent them"

"Wow. Good thinking." Alex congratulated. "Why John though?"

"It's my middle name." he stated coolly. Alex made an understanding facial expression while mouthing the word 'Oh.'

"Riley." She stated.

"Excuse me?"

"My middle name, it's Riley."

"I know." Remus mugged.

"How?" Alex lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm your teacher." Remus told, "I know all of your full names."

"Oh, yeah" Alex took in.

"Well Alexandria Riley, would you like to stay with me tonight?"

"Of course I would" Alex smiled, "but I probably shouldn't. It's a week night and Hayley will get all pissy."

"You're right it was stupid to bring up" he shook his head.

"Hey" she took him by the chin, "No it wasn't. You know I would if I could."

"I know." He meekly smiled.

Alex hopped off Remus and he got up from the chair. They both began to stretch out their legs as Remus walked her to the door. He grabbed her by the sides of her face and brought her up on her tippy toes as he divulged in a deep kiss.

"I love you." He whispered into her mouth.

"I love you too" she whispered back, smiling as she did so.

"No, it's more than that. I'm in love with you." He confided, pulling away from the intimate kiss, "and I cannot wait for Christmas Break."

"Me either!" Alex jumped for joy and clapping her hands together.

"Have a good night Alexandria." He smiled, kissing the top of her forehead once more.

"Good night, my love!" Alex gleamed in a posh tone that made Remus chuckle a bit.

Exiting and leaving her affairs with Remus in order, Alexandria made her way back to the comfort of her welcoming bedding as her pillows called her name.


	13. Used to This

As December came to a close, students began to divulge in the holiday spirit. The Weasley Twins had a Christmas sell of their products and every student took advantage of it. It was the last night before the start of term and the Gryffindor Common room was popping with explosions and conversations.

Alex stumbled her way down from the girls' dormitories around eight o'clock. Hayley was standing in the corner talking to Alicia Spinnet.

Alexandria made her way to Hayley and tugged on her arm. She nodded her head in a direction and Hayley told Alicia she would talk to her later.

"What?" Hayley asked.

"I'm going to go see him tonight." Alex told.

"Okay." Hayley said. "Have fun."

"No, no. I want you to come with me."

"Come with you?" Hayley questioned. "What? I can't do that"

"Why not?" Alex gleamed as she pulled on Hayley's hand, "Come hang out with us."

"Wouldn't it be weird?"

"It shouldn't be and anyway you know me, I won't let it be. It's the last night here and I want to spend it with the two people I love the most." Alex pleaded, "Pleeeeeeeeeease"

"Well since you said please…" Hayley smiled.

Alex jumped up and grabbed her around the neck, "Yay! Thank you! Let's go!"

The girls made their way down to the 3rd floor and to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, but it was locked.

"Humph." Alex pondered, before putting her forefinger in the air in conclusion and dragging Hayley once more.

Sneaking through a different corridor, the girls made their way to a different door.

"What is this place?" Hayley whispered.

"His living quarters" Alex whispered back.

"His bedroom?"

"Basically."

"ALEX!" Hayley came out of a whisper.

"Keep your voice down!" Alex harshly undernoted.

"I'm not going into his bedroom!"

"Ugh." Alex sighed, "Don't worry; I've got it figured out."

"How?"

"Because I knew you would say that, so we aren't staying here."

Alex rolled her eyes, reached up, and lightly knocked. While waiting, the girls frantically looked for anyone. Suddenly the door popped open, and a brown haired head poked out.

"Alex?" Remus whispered.

"I have Hayley with me." Alexandria whispered back as Hayley continued to watch guard. "Want to hang out?"

"Hang out?" he questioned.

"With us," she stumbled out, "I wanted to spend tonight with both of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you not want to?" Alex saddened.

"Of course I do, I just don't want it to be awkward" he told.

"Why does everybody think it's going to be awkward?" Alex gapped, "Meet us in the Defense Classroom, yeah?"

"Yeah." He softly agreed.

"Thank you!" Alex whispered before zipping around, grabbing Hayley's arm in the process.

Pacing up and down the stairs in the back of the classroom, Alex's nervous began to set in.

"Calm down." Hayley said.

"I can't"

"He'll show up."

Alexandria had actually been pondering the fact that Remus, her own boyfriend, had blew her off.

"You're right." Alex agreed, shaking herself of her crazy illusions.

Just as she made her descent down the stairs to go take a seat at Lupin's desk, the rickety door opened. Hayley and Alex froze, hoping it was Remus and not someone else, for fear they would get in trouble.

"Alex?" a raspy voice spoke.

Alex relieved with a sigh, "Yeah, in here."

Lupin entered the room then closed and locked the door behind him.

"Miss Masson." Remus acknowledged as he approached his desk and Alex, giving her a swift kiss in the process.

"H A Y L E Y" Alex pronounced, loudly.

Remus lightly smiled towards Hayley, "I apologize"

"It's okay." she whispered with a smile.

He took a seat in his chair and Alex took a seat on his lap. Remus looked up at her, horrified.

"What?" she asked.

He said nothing, yet shifted his eyes towards Hayley who was awkwardly sitting there.

"Common!" Alex yelled as she jumped off of him, "You've got to be kidding me!"

She continued her rant as she spoke with her hands, intensely shifting them between Remus and Hayley, as water filled in her eyes.

"If anything, you two are making this more awkward than it needs to be! All I wanted was to spend one last night with each of you! But since I couldn't choose, I decided on this! I wanted this to happen and to be fun. Everyone get to know each other, that sort of thing! But this was just a waste of time! If you two can't be cordial and stop being so fucking weird, then I will go spend my night in the library with a good book and you two can just leave!"

Remus stood up immediately, noticing the tears. He approached her, both of his hands on her face. He ran his thumb across one of her tears, wiping it away, just as more were falling.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "Let's start over."

He looked over to Hayley in hopes of catching an agreement but instead was shocked to see her leaning back in her chair, with a grin, just watching the two in amusement. Confused, Remus looked back over to Alex, whose face was still locked up in his hands.

"Good." Alex said before taking a step back, removing herself from his grasp, and vigorously pushing the remaining tears from her cheeks. She then walked, casually, over to the desk Hayley was sitting at and perched herself on the top of the desk itself as she dangled her feet off the edge. Remus, who had just witnessed Alex's every action, looked at her in utter confusion and disbelief.

"Fake tears" Hayley confirmed his thoughts, "They'll get you every time."

She leaned both of her arms next to Alex's left leg on the desk, clasping her hands together. Alex sat there, content with herself and with a smile playing across her face which lurked towards Remus Lupin.

"What?" Remus asked.

"It's insane, huh?" Hayley said, "How real they look. How real she looks. She's a goddamn professional, I swear."

"You just faked those tears?" He asked for a confirmation from Alexandria.

"It had to be done." She shrugged. No one said anything.

"It worked didn't it?" Alex added.

"Yup" Hayley agreed casually.

"I suppose so…" Remus agreed also.

"Good, now stop your whining and go sit back down." Alex ordered with a laugh.

Remus followed her demands with a smile. As he reached his desk yet again, he perched his feet up to the top of it. The bottoms of his tattered shoes were exposed and Alex knew instantly what she was going to be getting him for Christmas. As if Hayley had read Alex's mind, she bumped Alex's hipbone lightly as to tell her what she should do. Alex merely nodded.

"So Miss Masson," Remus started, before catching a glare from Alex, "I mean Hayley. Anything else I should know about this one"

"This one has a name!" Alex spoke out.

"Loads!" Hayley interrupted.

"Like?" Remus enticed.

"You do know this one plays Quidditch right?" Hayley asked.

"It's Alex" Alex interrupted, yet again, "My name is Alex."

Ignoring her Remus nodded.

Hayley picked up the conversation, "Well, did you know the only reason she started playing Quidditch was because when we were little she thought she was a boy?"

"OH KAY!" Alex yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"WHAT!" Remus yelled at the exact same moment.

"True story" Hayley confirmed with a smile and a nod.

Remus glanced over at Alex as chuckles filled his cheeks and he attempted to contain them.

"Let me explain." Alex pleaded.

"Please do." He chuckled.

"First of all, I was five. Second of all, I didn't know the difference between boys and girls yet. I had seen the boys playing Quidditch and flying, so I wanted too! And Lastly, Hayley misspoke. I thought by playing Quidditch, I would be a boy. I didn't think I was a boy and decided I had to play Quidditch because that's what boys do!" Alex explained rapidly.

"That doesn't make it any better." He laughed with a shake of the head.

"Shut up." She glared them both down.

"Oh, you know the Bedtime Bell?" Hayley asked.

Remus looked to Alex, as both of them smirked, "Yeah, I know it."

"Well, did you know that Alex is reason there is a Bedtime Bell in the first place?" Hayley added.

"Really?" Remus looked towards his girlfriend yet again, but this time found her smirking rather than outraged.

"Our third year here, she was caught out late. She made the argument that she had no idea what time it was as she was studying in the library very hard, which I mind you she wasn't."

Remus lifted an eyebrow in interest as Alex took the chance to slap her in the side of her head.

Hayley went on, "She made a quick joke to McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore about how there should be a warning sign. Dumbledore told her he agreed very much with that idea and the next morning an announcement was made about the new bell policy."

"Nice" Remus congratulated.

"One of my best mishaps to date" Alex smugly told.

"What about you two?" Remus inquired, "How did you two become friends?"

"We live down the street from one another." Hayley explained.

"We both would play outside when we were little and one day we just sort of just met in the middle of the street." Alex added.

"In the middle of the street?" Remus laughed.

"I know it makes us sound like prostitutes, but we weren't back then." Alex explained.

"We are now though" Hayley added seriously.

Remus lifted an eyebrow towards Alex.

Hayley interrupted, "Don't you ever wonder how you landed such a babe?"

"Every day of my life," he whispered, still staring towards Alex who was trying to hide her blush.

"Well, it's because I pimp her out to the teachers." Hayley told.

Remus and Alex began laughing. Hayley continued to look serious.

Remus played along once the laughter subsided, "Well thank you Hayley for choosing me as Alex's next client."

"No Problem Bro." Hayley smugly said.

"Bro?" Remus asked, looking between the two girls; Alex just shrugged.

"Brother." Hayley said with a bit of an attitude.

"We're not related?" Remus questioned again.

"We are" Hayley stated calmly.

"We are?" He asked once more.

"Just now," Hayley spilled. "I just made it official."

"Wonderful." Remus stated in a joking matter.

"Lovely," Alex rolled her eyes, joining the conversation. "Now that we've established your relation, can we move on to a more interesting subject?"

"Like how you're a lesbian." Hayley joked.

"WHAT!" Alex screamed surprisingly.

"Everyone knows" Remus joined in.

"WHAT!" Alex yelled again.

"Just give it up." Hayley pounced in.

"This was a horrible idea," Alexandria regretted, "You two should never have met."

"We met before you." Remus summoned.

"He is my teacher too, fuckface." Hayley chimed in.

"If you don't shut the fuck up I'll punch you—" Alex threatened.

"—in the throat." Hayley cut her off, "Yep, I know."

"That predictable, eh?" Alex asked.

"Even I knew that was coming." Remus confessed up.

"I need a life." Alex sighed.

"At least one that doesn't involve violence would be nice." Remus said.

"HERE, HERE!" Hayley agreed, motioning her hand in the shape of a circle as though holding up an invisible cup as she waved it around in the air.

The three of them continued in high spirits talking and chatting until around one in the morning, when Hayley began yawning.

"Well, I better get this one to bed." Alex told, as she scooted off of the top of the desk.

"We don't have to go." Hayley tried.

"No, it's okay. We all have travelling to do tomorrow, anyway." Alex explained.

Hayley reluctantly got out of her seat as Alex walked over to Remus, who was still lounging with his feet up on the desk. She went and sat on his lap, smoothing her arms across his chest and settled them around his neck.

"I'm gunna miss you." She whispered in his ear.

He moved his head around and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too." He said.

Alex leaned in and gave him a swift kiss on the lips before hopping off his lap. He followed in pursuit, moving his feet from the desk and standing up. As he adjusted the bottom of his sweater, Alex moved over to Hayley. She wrapped her arms around her side and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you for coming."

"Anything for you" Hayley whispered back with a smile as she reached up and grasped her hands over her best friend's. "I love you."

"Love you too baby girl." Alex winked and then removed herself from the hug.

"Ready?" Remus asked as he approached the two girls.

"For?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to walk you back, so if you run into an administrator I can let them know I already caught you out and I already assigned you two a set of detentions." Remus explained.

"I could get used to this." Hayley smirked.

"I could get used to you shutting the fuck up." Alex rolled her eyes then turned to Remus, "Good thinking babe."

"I could get used to these nicknames" Remus said, snaking his arm around Alex's waist and kissing the top of her head. Alex giggled.

Hayley was motioning the movements of gagging with her finger in her mouth behind Alex's back. Alex, without turning around to face Hayley, knew exactly what she was doing. Hayley went to go make a snide remark, but Alex cut her off by putting her hand in the air.

"If you have something to say, right now would be the best time for you to keep it to yourself" Alex threatened, turning to face her friend. Hayley closed her mouth immediately.

"Let's go," Remus offered. "Try and look sullen; like I was just really mean to you."

So that was it. The rest of their time together was spent with Remus trying to suppress his laughs as Hayley and Alex overdramatically pretended to look sullen. They over-frowned and burrowed their eyebrows furiously. As the girls pouted their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room in silence with Lupin in toe, thoughts of winter break filled all of their heads.


	14. Going to Believe

"So where are you going again?" Alex's mother asked.

"My boyfriends."

"For the rest of break?"

"Yes."

"Is he going to make sure you get back on that train? Cause I swear Alexandria, you better not miss that train."

"He has to get on it too, mother" Alex sighed.

"So he goes to Hogwarts?" Alex's mother questioned. "I don't know if you should be spending the night at a boy's house. I mean, are his parents going to be home? Probably not, huh? Oh, you're so grown up!"

"Stop interrogating the girl. She's seventeen; a legal wizard. She can do whatever she wants" Alex's step-father interrupted through his newspaper. He may not have been her biological dad, but he was her father all the same.

"Thanks, Daddy." Alex said, with a kiss to his cheek. She grabbed her purse off the counter placing it with the rest of the bags she had in her hand and stated, "I'll write, I promise."

"Be careful!" Alex's mom called after her, but Alex had already apparated out of the room.

Landing in a grassy null layered in winter ice, Alex stood and brushed her jeans off, but it was pointless as grass stains had already occurred around the knees of her pants.

"Oh great." She whispered to herself.

In the distance, she could see a small cottage. As she approached the cottage after minutes of walking, she could see that the door was sprung open and a man was leaning against the threshold holding a cup of coffee.

"I seriously need to work on my apparating skills!" Alex yelled towards him.

"Obviously" he laughed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Greetings Mr. Lupin" Alex said as she approached her boyfriend, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Greetings to you too." He said with a smile, taking one hand off his cup and rubbing the back of her head as he led her inside.

As the thick wooden door came to a close and Remus set his mug down on the table beside the door, Alexandria peered around at the room. She was in what looked like the dining/kitchen area. There was a quaint, circular table made of wood just to the right of her with four small chairs around it. In front of her was an island bar in a small but fitting kitchen setting.

Remus approached her placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Shall I show you around?" he whispered.

She agreed with a simple nod accompanied with a smile. He led her into the next room which was the living room in which one arm chair and one couch occupied, along with two side tables filled with pictures, a coffee table, and a fireplace. The next room was the library, filled with books from top to bottom. Alex thirsted to stay in there all day, yet instead reluctantly followed Remus to the next rooms. There was an empty room with only a cot in the next room, and bathroom beside that one. At the end of the hall there was one more door, which led to the Master Bedroom. Upon opening the doors Alex become overwhelmed with a homey feeling. There was yet another fireplace, with a four poster bed and many more books across the room. A bathroom and closet followed the wall around the right of the room.

"Well, this is where you'll be staying, unless you want the spare room with the cot?" Remus joked.

"Actually, it looked pretty snazzy in there." Alex smiled, "but I think I'd rather sleep with you."

Alex placed her luggage on the ground where she stood. Remus then approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Remus winked, "Not that we'll be doing much sleeping"

"So you think." Alex scoffed, "I take my sleep very serious."

"Oh I bet." He wryly smiled, raising an eyebrow as well.

Alex scrunched her nose as she spoke: "I love you"

"I love you too." He responded, kissing her forehead. Alex stepped out of his grasp and looked around the room. She then put her hand on her stomach and frowned.

"I'm hungry."

Remus chuckled, "Well, I make a mean omelet."

"I hate eggs"

"WHAT!" Remus said flabbergasted.

Alex scrunched her nosed again, "yeah"

"Well, how about some pancakes?" he asked with a grin.

"Sounds delicious!"

Remus walked to the door, "Alright then, my lady. I shall make your breakfast right away."

Alex laughed before stretching out the bottom of her shirt and curtseying, "Thank you my lord."

Remus chuckled once more before exiting the room.

Later that afternoon, Remus found Alex sitting on the floor of the library with books scattered all around her, but more importantly with one in her hand. Just as she turned the page, Remus knocked on the open door with one hand as the other was wrapped around his back. Alex looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hey you," greeted Remus softly.

"Hey" she smiled up at him.

He walked over and took a seat on the floor next to her as she quickly marked her page, closed the book, and set it down next her. She then looked back towards him, her eyes glistening with love. Once he knew he had her attention again, he revealed what was hiding behind his back.

"Merry Christmas" he told, handing over a box wrapped in a silver bow.

Smiling, yet not saying anything, Alex took the small box and slowly removed the bow. She then lifted the top of the box to reveal her gift.

"It-it's beautiful" she sputtered out, running her fingers along the edging of the gift.

In the box laid a thin silver necklace, simply laced with a small diamond pendant at the end. To Remus it wasn't much, but to Alex it was just enough.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it" Alex said as she leaned on her knees and embraced him in a hug and then finishing it with a kiss, "it's wonderful."

She took it out of the box: "Would you mind?"

"Not at all" he obliged.

Taking the necklace in his hands he unclasped the top and elegantly surrounded it around Alex's neckline as she held up her hair for him. Once it was on, he lightly kissed her shoulder just as she let her hair go and turned to face him.

"You're so beautiful" he gapped with a smile.

She joined him with her own smile. Suddenly her eyes grew big.

"Wait right here!" she yelled before swiftly getting up and running out of the room.

Returning moments later to a patiently waiting Remus who had moved from the floor to one of the arm chairs during her disappearance, she nearly ran across the room to only stop in front of him with a wrapped box much bigger than the one he gave her.

"You shouldn't have." He said, shaking his head.

"But I did," She smiled then pointed to her necklace, "and you really shouldn't have either."

"You deserve it." Remus truthfully spoke.

"And you deserve this," she contested, "now just open it!"

Reluctantly, he took the box and began to unwrap it. She waited, in front of him, twiddling her thumbs. Once the paper was off, he could clearly see a brown box which opened from the side.

"You really shouldn't have" he appeased, as he took his brand new pair of shoes out of the box.

"You needed them" she evoked with a grin.

"I don't need anything" he told, "except you of course."

Remus set the box next to the chair and reached his arms out towards Alex, who took them in her own and proceeded to sit in his lap. Moving her legs across the side of chair and wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" he whispered, placing his forehead against hers.

Looking into his eyes she replied, "No baby, thank you."

He simply smiled.

She slowly began to kiss his neck, which sent goosebumps across his body. She then adjusted her legs to straddle him and moved her arms up and down his chest. He swooped in on her face, kissing her passionately. Just then, Alex moved down to the buckle of his pants, slowly unbuttoning it. This action made him moan against her lips. In what seemed like only moments both of their clothes were on the ground. Still in the arm chair, Remus reached up and grabbed Alex by the hair as he pumped into her furiously. Alex, matching his rhythm, continued to ride up and down on his lap. Moans and groans scattered across the room and made their way throughout the empty house. Finishing together was loud screams and hard thrusts, the ecstasy of their sexual adventure drowned the chair and each other. As they both Panted, they snuggled into one another, closing their eyes in happiness.

"How was your Christmas with your family?" Remus mumbled through the grope of toothpaste filling his mouth as he brushed his teeth in the bathroom.

"What?" Alex yelled, from the bed.

"HOW WAS YOUR CHRISTMAS WITH YOUR FAMILY?" He yelled back.

The day had come to a close and Remus and Alex were finding themselves getting ready for bed: together.

"It was good!" Alex yelled back, "Although my mom was a bit concerned that I was leaving the day after Christmas. She wanted more time with me."

"Understandable." Remus said, moving his way into the bedroom and over to the dresser.

"Eh, my mom's just very overprotective. My dad didn't care though." Alexandria shrugged. "I'm an adult now. At least in his eyes, not so much my mother's"

Remus changed into some more comfortable clothes and got into bed, unfolding the blanket so he could slither in beside her.

"This is crazy huh?" Alex asked, as she snuggled to his chest. "This whole going to bed like a real couple thing, I mean."

"We are a real couple." He smiled, wrapping is left arm around her. Placing his right hand behind his head in relaxation, he rubbed his left hand, in comfort, across Alex's arm.

"I know that, silly. It's just surreal right now."

"I understand." He condoned.

"How did you get this place anyway?" she asked.

"I inherited it" Remus addressed.

"From who?" she pushed.

"My friend James"

"James…." Alex thought, "James Potter?"

"The one and only" He announced, "How did you make that connection?"

"Harry told me you knew his parents."

"Ahhh" he caroled, "that's right you know Harry Potter."

"I do, I do." She said, "Anyway, I didn't know he left you a piece of property; I just mean you never mentioned it."

"It hurts to talk about him." He frowned. Alex became silent.

Breaking the ice, Remus decided to tell her his story, "His family was quite well off and after my affliction became known to him, he was the most sympathetic and supportive. After we left Hogwarts it was difficult for me to hold down a job with my lycanthropy as it is illegal to withhold that information from an employer. So James let me stay here, free of charge, as he had no need for it when his parents passed away."

"I was unaware of this, but when he and Lily went into hiding, days before, he had the deed to this cottage moved over into my name." He added, "I only found out after his passing. In my opinion, it was a hard price to pay just to have a place of my own."

Alex looked up at him sympathetically then rubbed his chest and kissed it. She was making an attempt to comfort him and that was enough for Remus.

"I never knew James was such a nice guy. My father said he was quite the bully back in the day."

"Your father?" He inquired.

"Well, my step father technically. He went to school with Harry's parents and I guess you too" Alex played out in her mind and out loud.

"Who's your father?" Remus asked, intrigued.

"Joshua Haze"

"Your dad is The Haze?" He ogled.

"The Haze?" Alex laughed, "I just call him dad."

"He was a couple years before me and in Gryffindor, but everyone knew who he was. All star Quidditch Captain, best grades, got all the girls."

"So, like a Cedric Diggory?" Alex compared.

"Yes, exactly like Cedric Diggory." He confirmed.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool still, I guess." She shrugged.

"What did he tell you about James?"

"That he used to bully Snape" Alex stated calmly.

"Unfortunately, that's true." Remus proclaimed.

"It is?" Alex beseeched. "Weren't you friends with him? Did you bully Snape too?"

"No!" he defended, "but I didn't exactly stop it either, which is just as bad, if not worse."

"It's okay" Alex comforted.

"It's not. It wasn't then and it isn't now." Remus attested.

"You're right." She said, "But there is nothing you can do about now. You've changed, obviously; into this wonderful man, who I am overly smitten with. If Snape wants to hold an old grudge—"

"Trust me, he does." interrupted Remus.

"Well, then that's his own problem." Alexandria smiled, kissing his forehead.

Changing the subject, Remus said, "So your step dad really is Josh Haze?"

"Yup!"

"I feel old." He sighed, depressingly.

"Don't" she jested, "I love you; no matter what age you are! You could be Dumbledore's age for all I care!"

"There you go, wanting me to be like Dumbledore again." Remus joked.

"It's a fantasy, what can I say?" Alex played along. "I love old, saggy men."

"SAGGY!" Remus roared with laughter, making Alex laugh along too.

Once the laughter died down, Remus approached Alex with some news: "Hey Alex"

"Mmmhm?" she mumbled in his chest.

"I think you should know something else."

"What's that?" she looked up in interest.

"I wasn't just friends with James," he started.

"I'm sure you didn't have just one friend, Remus." She smarted

"I didn't. I had three." He confirmed.

"Don't live too crazy now!" Alex cheered.

"In all seriousness, my friends were James Potter, Peter Pettigrew—"

"The man that was killed and all they found of him was a toe?" She interrupted.

"Yes." He answered.

"Oh" she looked sad.

He continued, "And Sirius Black."

"THE MASS MURDERER!" she yelled, stunned, sitting up in one motion too.

"Well, he wasn't a murderer when I knew him, but yes." He drawled, looking into her eyes.

Alex took this all in. And in one breath she said the unthinkable, "Are—are you still in contact with him?"

"No" he stated, holding his breath.

She pondered for a moment, and then finally spoke, "I believe you."

"Thank you" he whispered, as she lay back down in his arms.

"I'm always going to believe you Remus." Alex claimed.

Smiling he spoke, "Just as I'm always going to believe you too."

Alex rubbed her face deeper into him.

Remus added just before they fell asleep, "whether your tears are fake or not."

Alex couldn't help but smile.


	15. End of Break

The week passed quickly, as Remus and Alex spent most of their days wrapped up in good books and even more so, wrapped up in each other.

Alex found herself washing the dishes in the sink while Remus was in the shower the day before New Year's Eve. She peered out the window above her and her eye caught wind of something out in the distance. Squinting her eyes to see better, she could make out a small figure rushing towards the cottage.

"What is that?" she asked herself.

The tiny figure approached more rapidly and Alex could clearly see it as an owl. Moments later, a swooshing noise could be heard through the mail slot. Alex turned off the water from the sink, dried her hands on a nearby towel, and walked over to the door. She picked up a letter from the floor and walked back to the kitchen. Placing herself at the dinner table in one of the chairs, she carefully opened the envelope addressed to her. Revealing the piece of parchment she read,

_Al,_

_Help me! I'm drowning in bitchiness over here. Mom's on one of her rants about shit needing to be clean all the damn time. She actually threatened to ground me! I'm almost 17 and I swear when I am, I'm out of here. Anyway, my dad says hi! Says you should come over for New Year's, but I told him that you were away for vacation. Cause I couldn't exactly tell him where you were now could I? It was great seeing you at Christmas; wish I could see you again. Well, I hope you're having a good time living a fabulous life while I sit here in my own self- pity. Can't wait to go back to school! I need out!_

_Love you,_

_Hay_

Alex let out a like giggle as she finished with the letter.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked, entering the room; his wet hair falling behind.

"Hayley" Alex told, folding the paper back up and placing it in the envelope.

"From her?" he pointed to the paper in Alex's hand.

"Yeah"

"What'd she say?" Remus ventured as he made his way across the kitchen to pour him some coffee.

"That she hates Christmas Break, hates her mom, hates her age, and just overall hates her life." Alex explained.

"Seems like she has a lot of hatred going on" He laughed.

"That's Hayley for you." Alex sighed.

"You miss her?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little bit."

Taking a sip from his mug and noticing Alex's low demeanor, Remus thought aloud: "Why doesn't she come stay with us till the end of break?"

"What?" Alex perked up.

"Yeah, why not?" he shrugged, sipping from his cup again.

"You'd be okay with that?" she questioned.

"I am the one suggesting it" Remus chuckled.

Alex got up from the table and straddled him in a hug, kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"Thank you" she spoke, peering into his eyes, "this means a lot."

"Anything for you" he kissed her cheek before she ran off to write to Hayley.

Later that afternoon, after writing Hayley about the possibility of living there and receiving a response from Hayley of 'I'd love to', Remus found Alexandria pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace in the living room.

"Are you really that anxious?" he asked.

"No. I'm nervous. Very nervous." She exhausted.

"Why?"

"Hayley is horrible at Floo Network. What if she ends up somewhere else? What if she misspoke? What if she's lost and stranded and—"

Just then, a green light flashed in the fireplace, causing both of them to turn their attention off of one another.

"Or what if she made it perfectly safe and you are worrying for nothing?" Remus smiled.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief as Hayley exited the fireplace, in one piece, and ranted on about Floo Powder.

"I swear it always stains my fucking clothes!" Hayley bitched, while dusting herself off.

Alex stood in front of her with a smirk across her face and with Remus a couple feet behind her. Hayley looked up from her own self disaster to smile back at Alex and embrace her in a hug!

"Oh thank you so much!" Hayley screamed, before releasing Alex and running over to Remus. Without a moment's notice Hayley took him into a hug, leaving Remus very confused. He bugged his eyes out of his head behind Hayley's back at Alex in a terrified manner. Alex shot him a look that read: 'you better fucking hug her back'

Reluctantly, he reached up and patted her on the back and spoke to her, "Glad you could come"

"Come with me" Alex said, pulling Hayley off of Remus, "I'll show you to your room."

The next night, Alex gathered around the fireplace once more, but this time not in hopes of someone coming out of it, but rather watching the clock that hung above the fireplace.

The minutes were stroking away as the New Year was about begin. Snuggled up with their own mugs of hot chocolate, Alex and Hayley were chatting about. Remus returned from the kitchen, with his own hot cup of coffee, and took a seat next to Alex on the couch, across from Hayley who was fastened under a blanket on the arm chair.

"How can you drink that crap?" Alex bantered.

"Coffee?" Remus asked, while taking a sip.

"So gross," Alex shuttered. Hayley laughed.

"You don't like coffee either?" He remarked.

Alex shook her head no.

"What do you like? You don't like eggs, you don't like coffee…"

"Or hot dogs." Alex continued.

"Or seafood." Hayley put in.

"Or refried beans." Alex added.

"Or grape jelly." Hayley countered.

"Or mayonnaise." Alex uttered.

"Or mustard." Hayley counter-acted.

Remus's eyes grew wide with every suggestion the girls spoke.

"Or tea." Alex huffed.

"Or turkey." told Hayley.

"Or wheat bread." informed Alex.

"Or barbeque sauce." rambled Hayley

"Or avocado." Alex said

"Or guacamole" Hayley said once more.

"Or—" Alex began.

"I get the point!" Remus interrupted.

Hayley and Alex simple just shared a smile with one another.

"Is there anything you do like?" Remus questioned.

"Well actually—"

"Actually, forget I asked." Remus interrupted again. "I don't want to know."

"You'll learn, in due time." Hayley input.

"It's almost midnight!" Alex screamed randomly. They all put their cups down on the coffee table, peering at the clock intensely.

10…

Alex looked over at Hayley, smiling. She was grateful Hayley had gotten to come over and was very appreciative of Remus's gesture to invite her over in the first place. Alex turned back to the clock.

9…

Remus looked over at Alex. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. How lucky he was. With a smile he turned back to the clock.

8…

Hayley looked over at Alex and Remus. He was holding her hand. Hayley smiled as she thought of how happy Alex was and how much she had deserved this. Turning back to the clock, Hayley nodded to herself, knowing that everything was going to be okay.

7…

Thoughts of the past year ran across Alex's mind. How she was finally in her last year at Hogwarts. How she had finally met the man of her dreams. How she was finally happy.

6…

Remus's own mind filled with thoughts of his past year. He finally got a chance at a steady job and although he puts it in risk everyday to be with Alex he was still very happy to have her and it was all he really needed.

5…

Running across Hayley's mind were thoughts similar to Alex's. What a year had it been. Alex had finally found someone which came with its own hand of fruitful adventures and although classes were hard, the status of being top dog was enough to comfort Hayley in happiness.

4…

Alex then thought forward to the year ahead of her. Her graduation. Her life with Remus. Her start as an adult. And hopefully a Quidditch cup for a good topping.

3…

Hayley's future was unknown to her. But as that clock ticked down to less than three seconds all she could think about was getting out of her parents house, finally telling Fred how she felt, and living the life Alex and her had always dreamed of. This year was going to be good.

2…

Remus thought about his future at Hogwarts. Would he be asked to teach again next year? Should he? He also thought about his future with Alex. What happens when she graduates? What happens when we go back to Hogwarts? Is she ready for something this serious? Am I? Shaking his thoughts from his mind, he focused on the here and now. He had a job and he had Alex and for now, that was enough.

"One…" Hayley and Alex jointly said as the three of them watched the clock tick down.

Alex and Hayley suddenly busted out in claps and cheers of 'HAPPY NEW YEARS!'

Alex then turned and leaned into Remus's face.

"Happy New Year" she scrunched her nose.

"Happy New Year" he whispered back before embracing his lips with hers in a sweet, yet passionate kiss to ring in the year together.

Feeling Hayley's presence—which had an overwhelming awkward feeling—Alexandria back off of her boyfriend with a smile and ran across the room to jump on Hayley's lap.

Wrapping her arms around Hayley's neck, Alex yelled: "Another year best friend!"

Hayley instantly perked up, "I know!"

Hayley embraced Alex back and the three of them spent the first moments of the New Year with each other, leaving all other thoughts of the year behind them and the year in front of them far from their minds.

The morning sun shone through the drapes as Alex rolled out of bed and into the bathroom. She could hear Hayley stuffing her luggage together in the nest room. Just as Alex was about to groggily close the bathroom door behind her, Remus slipped through and took it upon him to close the door.

Alex smiled as he reached behind her and started to kiss her neck.

"Real quick," he pleaded, "In the shower."

"Babe" she whined

"We haven't had sex since Hayley came and I'm dying." Remus struggled with his words in anticipation of his next conquest with Alex. "We go back to Hogwarts today and who knows when we will again! She won't hear us over the running water, come on!"

A smirk grew on her face. Alex then said nothing, but instead let herself be led to the shower by Remus, who was already rushing to take off her clothes.

Racing down the platform to board the train and get good seats, Alex and Hayley began to complain.

"We're late!" Alex pushed.

"No shit!" Hayley exasperated. "If you weren't busy having sex this morning, then maybe we could have left at a reasonable time!"

Alex's cheeks filled with crimson red. She didn't mind though as through their running there was no way Hayley could tell, but then again Hayley could always tell.

"Stop blushing." Hayley said between breaths, "I'm not stupid. I may not have been able to hear you over his damn water system, but those stupid smiles on your faces confirmed everything."

Alexandria just smiled. The conversation was dropped as Hayley and Alex reached their point of destination and boarded the train in a bustle.


	16. Such an Idiot

Being back at school was not all it had been cracked up to be. As the winter snow turned into spring showers, Alex spent many days and nights wishing she was back at Remus's and living the life she had always dreamed. But Alexandria quickly learned that it wasn't going to be that easy. She still had a lot to sort out including her final exams before graduation. As the end of April came about and May arrived without delay, Hayley and Alex found themselves spending most of their time studying and doing homework.

"INK!" Hayley yelled across the dorm.

Without looking up from her own homework to which she was scribbling horribly, Alexandria reached over to her side table, opened the drawer, placed her hand inside, grabbed a new ink bottle among the thousands that were filled inside, and threw it at Hayley, who caught it with ease.

Minutes passed by without as much as a sound.

"PARCHMENT!" Alex yelled.

Hayley, re-enacting Alex's previous moves, reached into her own drawer that was filled with scrolls of parchment and threw one at Alex.

The light weight of the paper made it difficult for it to be launched very far. It ended up reaching just the edge of Alexandria's footboard before it fell and rolled to the floor. Watching this happen, Alex sighed and placed her homework off to the side as she crept off her bed. Every muscle and bone in her body creaked within her body. As she bent down on the floor to grab the rolled up paper, a knock came from their dorm room door.

Alex looked over at Hayley, who shrugged, and then she looked back to the door. No one had ever visited them in their room. They didn't like any of the other girls in Gryffindor and guys weren't allowed up the girls' path. Alex threw the rolled up piece of parchment on her bed and then slowly made her way towards the thick wooden door, just as the visitor knocked once more.

Opening the door, Alex was confronted by a bushy-haired and brown eyed girl.

"Hello." Alex greeted.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." The girl introduced, "You're Alexandria Whitten, right?"

"Yes…" Alex said skeptical.

"Professor McGonagall sent me to come get you. She wants to have a word with you." Hermione explained.

"Right now?" Alex asked.

"I presume so, although she didn't exactly clarify"

"Very well, thank you." Alex said, "I'll go right now"

Hermione nodded with a smile and walked back down the hallway as Alex turned back into the room to grab her shoes.

"That's weird." Alex sighed.

"What's weird is how that girl knew where our dorm was. We're all the way at the end and no one really bothers us. I doubt anyone even knows we're here." Hayley spoke out, taking a break from her own pile of work.

"What's weird is that she knew my name." Alex stated, as she stood up from tying her shoes.

"You're on the Quidditch team and you're really smart; everyone knows your name." Hayley scoffed. Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back." Alex said as she exited the room.

As she made her way to Professor McGonagall's office, Alex was overcome by a pitting feeling in her stomach. Her nerves began to set in. She reached up and knocked.

Suddenly, the door opened on a whim, but no one was holding it. McGonagall was sitting at her desk far across the room still.

"Oh, Come in Alex." McGonagall greeted. "Please take a seat."

Alex slowly approached the Professor's desk, just as the door closed behind her.

"Alexandria! Thank you for meeting me on such short notice," McGonagall thanked.

"No problem Professor, Hermione said you wanted to discuss something?" Alex asked.

"Ahhh, yes. As you know, graduation is fast approaching and Dumbledore has left me in charge of arranging it this year as he is a bit busy dealing with other matters."

Alexandria just merely nodded.

"Furthermore, I have compiled a list of students who will graduate this year and who I have conceived as presumable and of the utmost influence within our school." McGonagall went on. "You Alexandria are at the top of that list."

Alex was in shock, her mouth somehow formed into a smile, but words were not able to flow out.

The professor continued, "Therefore, I was wondering if you would be willing to speak at this year's graduation ceremonies. It wouldn't be anything too difficult. Just something about your time here and maybe a story that correlates or really anything you just want to say."

Alex took a deep breath, contradicting over and over in her mind, what she was about to say aloud, "I'd love to."

"Oh wonderful!" McGonagall cheered with a simply clap of her hands together. "Very well then, just write up a draft of your speech and send it to me at least a week before the ceremony itself."

Alex stood from her chair, McGonagall doing the same.

"I will Professor" she said, shaking McGonagall's hand.

Just as Alexandria was cleared out of the room, McGonagall called her once more, "Oh and Alex!"

Alex turned towards the Professor, lifting her eyebrows in attention.

"Good luck this weekend. I know you'll make Gryffindor proud." She smiled.

"Thanks Professor" Alex genuinely grinned before exiting.

Checking the time, Alex decided to run to the Owlery, to send a letter to her parents about the offer to speak at her graduation.

"Hey Oliver!" Alex greeted as she passed him on the way into the Owlery.

"Oh Hey," he greeted back, a bit distracted.

"What's up with you?" Alexandria asked concerned as she turned around to face him.

"Huh?" Oliver shook from his thoughts, "Oh, sorry, just got a lot on my mind."

Alex stretched out her arm and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Reading him like a book, she said, "Oliver, don't worry about the Quidditch Cup. We'll win!"

"You don't know that" he retaliated.

"I know we have the best team around. And even though Harry has had his issues this year on the field that were out of his control, he has the Firebolt and he is ready than ever. You are one of the best Keepers around, no one can deny that. Then we've got the Twins, who are incredible Beaters. Plus Angelina, Alicia, and I are the greatest—and sexiest—Chasers you've ever seen." Alex smiled.

Oliver's face lifted a bit.

Alex added, "You deserve this. And I fucking want it. We'll get it Oliver. Have faith."

"In what?" Oliver questioned.

"In me." She answered.

Oliver gravely nodded. It seemed like he didn't believe a word she was saying, but Alex knew deep down she had reached him. He left the Owlery, induced in his own thoughts, just as Alex went up to send her letter.

The next day, Alex rushed from her last class, which was Transfiguration, to the library, in hopes that she could fit in some homework before Oliver Wood dragged the team off for another four hour practice that night. Just as she was getting a roll going, someone approached her knocking her from her thoughts.

"Oh my gosh!" Hayley exasperated, slamming her bag down on top of the table that Alex was sitting at, which was towards the back of the library.

"What?" Alex asked, a tad bit annoyed.

"I made a total fool of myself today AND in front of your boyfriend!"

"Keep it down." Alex harshly warned. "What happened?"

"So I was headed back to the common room and I saw him going the opposite way down the hallway, which was pretty busy, mind you."

"Get to the point." Alex insisted.

"Just as him and I crossed paths, he raised his hand in the air at me like he was going for a high-five! And you KNOW how much I LOVE hi-fives!"

"They're our favorite." Alex input.

"EXACTLY!" Hayley agreed, "He even had a smile on his face like he recognized me."

"I would hope he would after you spent Christmas Break at his house." Alex smarted.

"That was awhile ago and he has never acknowledged me before! It's more of a 'like I know you're there, but I'm going to pretend I don't know you in the hopes that the secret about me sleeping with my students will stand under wraps' kind of thing." Hayley belted.

"SHUT UP!" Alex harshly whispered, to the point it was nearly a yell.

"Anyway…so I put my hand up at the last minute to hit his when suddenly a long, black arm reached above my head and hit Lupin's hand!" Hayley told.

Alexandria suppressed her giggles.

"I pulled my arm down in pure embarrassment just as Dean Thomas, the mystery arm from behind me, greeted Professor Lupin!" Hayley let out. "Do you understand how traumatized I am? I went to hi-five him, like an idiot, and it wasn't even for me!"

"Oh Hunny!" Alex comforted, through her laughs. She reached out to give Hayley a hug.

Amidst the hug, Hayley whined into Alex's shoulder, "I'm such an idiot."

"It's okay. I'm sure he didn't even notice."

"Oh, I noticed," a voice boomed from the left of the table to girls were sitting at.

"Oh no!" Hayley buried her head into Alex's arm further to hide herself from the shame of looking towards Remus. Alex then shot a glare to Lupin that clearly read 'You aren't helping!'

Lupin suppressed his own laugh just as Alex's eyes flashed to a 'Fix this!' look.

"If—if it makes you feel any better, no one but me noticed." Remus tried.

"That doesn't" Hayley mumbled from Alex's clothing.

Alex twisted her face in confusion. She was stuck and she knew it.

"Doing homework?" Remus asked, trying to change the subject.

"REALLY?" Hayley yelled as she raised her head and glared.

"What?" he shrugged.

"She hates when people change subjects so bluntly." Alex explained.

"It's RUDE." Hayley pressed.

"I'm sorry!" He said, putting up his hands in defense.

"It's fine." Hayley exhaled.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat with you two, but I've got to get going to Quidditch practice." Alex said, standing up and gathering her things.

"Actually," Remus persisted, "I just wanted to come over here real quick and ask you if you wanted to stop by tonight."

Alex scrunched her face, "Oh, I wish I could."

"Oh, no it's okay." Remus shrugged off. Alex could still tell he was hurt by it, though."Maybe some other day this week…"

"I don't know about that either." Hayley input, smacking her gum loudly, "I live with the girl and I've barely seen her the last three weeks. Oliver has the team practicing like crazy and with the Quidditch Cup this Saturday, I doubt she'll have time for either one of us, bud."

Alex rolled her eyes. Looking at Remus with sympathy, she tiptoed for a kiss on the cheek before freezing and realizing just where she was.

"I'll try." Alex said.

"Okay." He replied.

Alex then exited the library out the front doors, Remus went out the back, and Hayley was left there smacking her gum, until Madam Pince, the librarian came over and yelled at her. Ending her day, Hayley grabbed her stuff and headed for a nice, long-needed bath.


	17. Got the Cup

"Ugh," Alex sighed as she woke up. Really not wanting to open her eyes and face the world, she remained still, but her restless legs and her over-working mind finally got the best of her. As she rolled out of bed and her cold feet hit the hardwood floors, Alex's stomach jumped and twirled about a million times.

Creaking her way to the bathroom, Alex physically jumped in the air when the sheets on Hayley's bed suddenly sat straight up.

"YOU EXCITED!" Hayley screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" Alec yelled, "OH MY GOD! DON'T DO THAT!"

"SORRY! I WAS UP EARLY! I'M SO EXCITED FOR TODAY'S GAME!" Hayley yelled back.

"YEAH, CAUSE YOU'RE NOT PLAYING IN IT!" Alexandria screamed at the foot of Hayley's bed.

"I'M EXCITED FOR YOU!"

"YEAH, WELL I'M NERVOUS AS SHIT!"

"WHAT IS THERE TO BE NERVOUS ABOUT?" Hayley asked in a loud scream.

"WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING!" Alex asked in a yell herself.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Hayley yelled back before adjusting her volume, "So, I ask again, what is there to be nervous about?"

"I really want this." Alex huffed. "If we lose, I don't know what I'll do."

Hayley scoffed, "Imagine what Oliver would do."

Alex shot her best friend an irritated 'Really?' look before heading into the bathroom. Hayley just shrugged before dancing her way over to her dresser where she deciphered for a near forty-five minutes what shoes to wear.

Around an hour later, Alexandria felt every step she took ring through her ears as she descended down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast—not that Alexandria was really in the mood for eating. Hayley talked Alex's ear off all the way to breakfast. Alex figured it was Hayley's attempt at a distraction for Alex. But Alex also considered it a way for Hayley to release some nervous energy that she had, but just wasn't talking about.

Right before they entered the hall, Professor Snape took a long look at Alex with disgust running across his face. Right after him was a group of Slytherin girls neither Alex nor Hayley had ever seen before. Because Hayley and Alex were from Gryffindor, these girls were bound to already dislike them. But it also didn't help that Alex was wearing a Quidditch T-shirt and she was about to play Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup. The lead one in the Slytherin group stared intently towards Alex.

Hayley rolled her eyes and shouted across the entrance, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? HUH? Never seen someone so awesome before or something?"

The Slytherin girls, who seemed to be fifth years, scrambled out of there quickly. Then, with smirks on their faces, Alex and Hayley walked into the Great Hall.

Silence.

That's really all Alex remembers. That and the look on Oliver's face, which had quickly killed the smirk she had gained seconds before walking it. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, but Alex knew Oliver better than that; if anything he probably over-slept in order to assure he was well-rested. He was just over-worked; over-stressed; over-Quidditched; and over-Oliver'd.

The only person who looked worse than Oliver was Harry, who had looked like he was about to vomit any second. Hayley's face cringed at the mere sight of his.

Oliver tried to push the team to eat. No one was up to it, but they all did anyway. Oliver was very persistent and the team had silently agreed not to piss him off today. Alex grabbed a seat next to Oliver and Hayley went to go sit somewhere else as she sort of knew Oliver didn't need to see her face right now.

"Good luck!" Hayley whispered to Alex as she passed.

"Thanks" Alex attempted to conjure a smile, but Hayley understood its lack of presence.

Taking a seat, Alexandria glanced towards Oliver.

"Hey" Alex mumbled.

"Hi." Oliver said back, not looking up from the table where parchments, filled with scribbles of plays, were laid across in front of him. "Eat something."

"Okay." Alex simply replied as she grabbed herself some toast and bit into it. With each bite she could hear the crunching of the crispy bread running through her ears and past the silence that filled the room. It was becoming so intense that Alex had to put down the toast and just in time too.

"Alright," Oliver said standing up, "It's time."

Slowly, each person from the Gryffindor team stood up and grabbed their gear. Just as Alex was standing, a small voice passed by her.

"Good luck."

She didn't need to look up, she knew who it was. Alex looked anyway. Sure enough, Remus Lupin had just passed by her and had headed up to the Staff Table for his breakfast. Alex held her head a bit higher as she walked of that hall with the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, all because of the confidence her boyfriend gave her with two little words.

After a quick run-through of strategies on the field before anyone else had gotten a chance to come out to the Quidditch Pitch, Oliver called in the team to go and get dressed in the changing rooms. As she threw her Jersey on, she could feel every tingle of her nerves spine up and down each muscle in her body. As she slid each foot inside her shoes, Alex felt her toes go numb as her nerves began to get the best of her.

"Thank God I don't need those to play Quidditch" she mumbled to herself.

It was ridiculous how unlike themselves the Gryffindor Quidditch team looked like. Fred and George Weasley, who were so full of life all the time, were just down in the dumps. Harry Potter still looked like he was about to puke. Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Alexandria Whitten—who would normally strategize before every game—sat in silence. Oliver Wood looked like he was ready to pull his hair out. So going into the Quidditch Cup, this is what they looked like; and it wasn't looking good at all.

"Okay Guys" Oliver said nervously, breaking the silence. "This is my—Alex's—OUR last chance to win the Quidditch Cup, together. I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it; Alex too."

Everyone looked around. More pressure was just added and everyone felt it.

He continued, "Now, Slytherin is leading the Championship by 200 points; which means we need 210 points to win. Now, Harry, I know you'll get that Snitch for us. But I need you to watch the score. Since the Snitch is only worth 150, we need to be up by 60, at the very least, before you actually catch the Snitch. But you —and everyone else (Oliver mainly looked at Fred and George)—also need to make sure Malfoy doesn't get to the Snitch either."

Harry looked like he just ran into a brick wall. Alex felt bad for him, Harry already had a lot to worry about without Oliver harping on him to watch the score; but it needed to be done to win. And Alex wanted to win.

"Let's Go!" Oliver finally said.

The team shuffled out of the locker rooms slowly. As Alex was about to leave the room, she could feel Oliver's hand touch the small of her back. She didn't think anything of it except that he was just very nervous and was reaching out for a friend. So, Alex fastened her arm between his and gave his back a quick rub in an attempt to comfort him.

She looked at his and smiled, "Let's go win you that cup."

Oliver just meekly smiled.

As the sun hit her eyes and they adjusted, Alex could see waves and waves of Gryffindor colors. In fact, because three-fourths of the school was supporting Gryffindor, it was very hard to pick out the Slytherin fans. But they were there, being nasty as ever.

Everyone settled up in the air and Alex immediately flew over to Hayley, who she could clearly hear through everyone else.

"You ready?" Hayley timidly yelled up as Alex floated overhead.

"Let's do this." Alex replied before flying off and leaving Hayley with a confident smile in the stands filled with cheering students.

As Alex flew past the teachers stand, a bright flash caught her eye. That bright flash was a smile from Remus. Alex gently smiled back before asserting her place for the start-off.

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" Lee Jordan yelled through the mike.

Minutes passed as swirls of people passed by Alex. From Alicia to Alex, the Quaffle flew. In her hands the Quaffle was firm in her grip. Suddenly Bole and Derrick, the Slytherin beaters, came hurtling towards her. She leaped the pass to Angelina Johnson. Johnson, who was close to the Slytherin goal, threw it in the ring and scored first.

The crowd went wild, but Alex didn't have time to think about them because seconds after scoring, Marcus Flint dashed towards Angelina and then crashed into her. Fred Weasley reacted by throwing his Bludgers' bat at the back of Flint's head. It then smashed into Marcus's broom handle bounced off and smacked him in the face.

As blood poured from Marcus's nose, the whistle was blown and penalties were assessed for each side. Alex set herself up for the penalty shot and scored. As Slytherin went for their shot, Wood saved it and the game continued with Gryffindor in the lead at 20-0.

During the game Montague from Slytherin grabbed Alicia's head and a penalty was called. Alex took the penalty shot and scored again. As the game continued, Flint eventually scored for Slytherin. Alex wasn't close to Oliver when it happened, but she knew clear across that Quidditch Pitch that he wasn't happy.

She flew up towards Harry, who was lingering around the field in wait for Gryffindor to get above 60 points.

"Harry!" she yelled, as he turned his head.

"Watch the beaters! They're tearing us apart down there! You're going to be next!" Alex warned.

"Thanks!" Harry yelled back. Alex just smiled.

As she made her way back closer to the Gryffindor goals, Bole came out of nowhere and hit Alex with his club. Alex toppled off her broom. Oliver saw this, left his post, and flew fast towards her. Alex gained her conscienceless back as she hit the back of Oliver's broom and his hand wrapped behind him and grabbed her by the shirt.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm good." She said, "Accio broom!"

As her broom came back towards her and Alex got off of Oliver's and onto her own, Alexandria noticed George Weasley. Oliver had seemed to take notice too. George appeared next to Bole and with one good maneuver; he elbowed him in the face. This resulted in both teams gaining a penalty.

Alex took the shot and scored once more. Wood saved the Quaffle from the Slytherins' penalty shot. The score moved to 50-10 with a goal from Alicia Spinnet. Shortly after, Bole and Derrick winded Wood with two Bludgers to the stomach. Alexandria scored the resulting penalty.

Angelina landed the Gryffindor team another 10 points with moved Gryffindor into a 70-10 lead. With the 60 point gain, Harry went for the Snitch.

From Alex's viewpoint she could see Harry struggle with Malfoy when Malfoy grabbed his Firebolt. Another penalty was called.

Alicia took the penalty this time. She missed. Montague scored for Slytherin a bit later which put Harry on halt for the Snitch. Alex then followed it up with another goal for Gryffindor, making it 80-20. Just as Harry was allowed to seek out the Snitch, he noticed Malfoy plummeting towards it.

The crowd drew silent.

Harry pushed towards Malfoy and eventually surpassed him. As everyone watched intently, Harry took both hands off of his broom to reach out. With one last struggle, Harry Potter reached out and captured the Snitch.

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!" Lee Jordan's voice rang through the mass crowd of people cheering and rooting.

The Gryffindor team cheered from the air before rushing to the ground to gather with one another. Upon touching the ground, Fred and George Weasley embraced Alex in a group hug!

"We did it!" they said in unison.

As hugs made their way around, Alex was embraced by Alicia and Angelina. Alexandria's cheeks were killing her by the width her smile was gaining across her face. She made her way over to Harry and hugged him hardly, rubbing her hand on the back of his head like an older sibling.

"Thank you!" Alex told him, tears running down her face.

In Harry like fashion he merely nodded and smiled at her, before returning to Hermione and what looked like Fred and George's younger brother, who had just made their way down to the field with the rest of the school.

A leaping hug came from Hayley as Alex found her on the field.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Hayley yelled. Alex said nothing, but just kept smiling.

As she removed herself from Hayley's embrace, a woman grabbed Alex at once.

"Professor?" she asked, hugging her back.

"OH ALEX!" McGonagall cried. "Such a good job!"

Alex peered over McGonagall's shoulder and made eye contact with Remus who smiled at her like he was proud. She greatly smiled back.

After McGonagall had moved away to other members of the Quidditch team, Alex caught the eye of Oliver Wood, who she had yet to speak with.

"I'll be right back." She told Hayley.

Just as she began to walk over to him, Oliver caught sight of her as well and excused himself from his friends.

He ran towards her and picked her up in the air in excitement.

"WE DID IT ALEX!" Oliver yelled, "WE WON! WE FINALLY GOT THE CUP!"

Alex just smiled and hugged Oliver as he placed her back on the ground.

Suddenly in a moment filled with excitement and pure adrenaline, Oliver Wood grabbed the back of Alex's neck and pushed himself into a kiss with her.

The crowd around them busted out into applauses and cheers; "They're back together! They're so cute!"

Alex heard everyone around her, but her brain was frozen. She couldn't pull away. His lips were warm and inviting and familiar. She felt guilty.

After only seconds passed, Oliver pulled his lips from hers and a smile crept across his face. Alex stood in shock with her mouth hanging open and her eyes popping out. His friends made their way over and started to congratulate him and her.

Alex frantically looked towards Hayley who was still standing in shock herself. Hayley's mouth was pitched wide open. Just past Hayley's left shoulder, Alex could make out the outline of Remus Lupin. His face was scarred in horror and hurt. Alex's own eyes that were filled with guilt and worry met his own set as they swam with confusion.

He looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach. Oliver pretty much just had. Alex didn't know what to do or say. She wanted to run towards him, but her legs weighed fifty pounds each at the moment and her brain wasn't working.

Remus, with his eyes brows burrowed in pain, he took one last look at Alex, turned, and then walked away without a word; from Alex, from the crowd, and from the world.


	18. Use a Drink

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Alexandria pleaded.

"I have nothing to say." Remus remarked between clenched teeth. Still holding the open door that he just walked through, he stared at Alex, who was standing beside the desk in his office. The intensity grew within the room.

"Well I do." She stifled.

He heavily sighed and then slammed the door. Alex closed her eyes at the noise. He grumbled to himself something that was inaudible to Alex as he walked across the room and plopped himself down in his leather chair. Alex didn't dare move to sit, but instead pivoted to face him. He lifted his left eyebrow, signaling her to continue.

"I'm sorry that happened, but I had nothing to do with it nor did I even know it was going to happen! I told Oliver that it's not like that between him and I. Then I ran straight here. But all things considered, you can't be mad. Not at me and not even at Oliver. First of all, I had no idea he felt that way. Second of all, Oliver thinks he did nothing wrong because to the outside world; I'm Alex and I'm single."

"SO NOW YOU'RE DEFENDING HIM?" Remus yelled.

"I'M NOT DEFENDING HIM! HIS ACTIONS DON'T NEED TO BE DEFENDED!"

"SO YOU THINK WHAT HE DID WAS OKAY?"

"WELL NO! OF COURSE NOT! BUT I CAN'T EXACTLY TELL HIM I HAVE A BOYFRIEND; NOW, CAN I?"

"WHY NOT!" Remus's scream penetrated through him so vastly, he stood in one swoop.

"BECAUSE PEOPLE WILL ASK QUESTIONS! AND THEN WHAT WILL I SAY? HUH?" Alex screamed before adjusting her tone to mock him, "Oh, my boyfriend you ask? Oh he's just our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor! NO BIG DEAL!"

"BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR HIM TO JUST KISS YOU!"

"IT IS THOUGH! HE THINKS I'M SINGLE! HE DOESN'T KNOW IT'S NOT OKAY!"

Lowering his voice, Remus choked back tears, "You know what Alex, why don't you just be with Oliver instead? He obviously has feelings for you still and you once dated didn't you? I'm sure you have feelings for him too."

"I DON'T!" she argued.

"I'm too dangerous for you anyway. I can barely hold a job down with my condition. Oliver at least has a good thing going for him with Quidditch. I heard Madam Hooch even say that he was offered a position on Puddlemere United. He could support you, you could be happy."

"REMUS STOP!" she begged as tears began to swell in her eyes, "I'M HAPPY WITH YOU!"

"I'm ugly. I'm old. I'm bitter."

"Please stop." She whispered as the water from her eyes now ran down her face.

He continued, "I'm unstable. I'm unsafe. I'm—"

"STOP! JUST FUCKING STOP!" Alexandria slammed her fists on the top of his desk.

"WHY ALEX! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW IT'S TRUE!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" she screamed through her tears, "DON'T SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT YOURSELF!"

"IT'S TRUE ALEX!" He hit his chest with his hands at every word he spoke, "THIS WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE! THIS NEEDS TO END NOW! WE'RE DONE!"

"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!"

"I'VE NEVER MEANT ANYTHING MORE IN MY LIFE!" Just as it escaped his mouth and Alex took a shocked step back from him, he realized what he had done.

"Alex…" He tried, walking around the desk and extending his arm to her shoulder.

She shrugged him off fiercely, without saying a word. As more tears escaped down her cheeks, she turned in one horrid motion and ran out of there. Without even thinking, Remus leaped over the chair that stood between him and Alex and chased after her. Barely catching up to her at the bottom of the stairs in the Defense classroom, he swung his arms around her waist in prevention from keeping her from escaping.

She cried out and began to beat his arms ferociously. He held tighter.

As she continued to hit him, he attempted to whisper in her ear in a pleading fashion, "Shhh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, you're right. I'm sorry Alex. Please, please stop, Alex please."

Alex slowly calmed down, her emotions and her lack of energy getting the best of her. This day was supposed to be glorious; she had finally won the Quidditch Cup. But instead it was just spiraling downhill and she wasn't quick enough to stop it.

As she continued to cry and he continued to try and sooth her, they collapsed to the ground, wrapped in each other. Her cries eventually faded. After a few minutes of silence passed where Alex continued to sniffle softly and Remus continued to gently kiss her head and rub her hair with his eyes closed, the two separated when Alex reached out of his grasp and slid away from him. They still remained on the solid hardwood floors. Alex, who was now face to face with the man she loved more than anything else, slowly moved towards him.

"Kiss me." She softly whispered, "Kiss me with everything you got."

Remus opened his eyes at once and locked them with hers. Her eyes screamed with traces of pain, with traces of the need to feel wanted. He crawled over to her, in sheer fear. With both hands fastened around either side of her face, Remus Lupin divulged a kiss so passionately into his girlfriend that neither one of them understood how it had ever come to this in the first place.

He knew that he had nothing to worry about with her. He knew that his insecurities had gotten the best of him. He knew that he could never leave her. He knew that Alexandria Whitten was the girl for him and would, with his best efforts, forever remain the girl for him.

She knew that he was crazy. She knew that he would always have doubts. She knew this was going to be a struggle. But she knew, more than anything else in the universe that this man was the man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life; the man she couldn't live without; the man she loved; the man she deserved; and the man she desired.

As their lips pulled away, with traces of their passion still lingering, they looked deep into one another's faces. They looked into one another's souls. They looked into one another's hearts.

Alexandria gently giggled as he slid his hands off her face and she slid her hands onto his.

"We can do this." She said.

"It's not going to be easy." He retorted.

"I'm not saying that it's going to be easy," she smiled, "I'm saying that this is going to be worth it."

Remus smiled, lifted her by the chin and sweetly placed his mouth on hers.

"I couldn't agree more." Lupin told as they pulled away from the kiss. "Congratulations, by the way. Great game"

She laughed, "Thanks. You totally owe me, for ruining my celebrations!"

"Alright, I'll give you that much," he obliged, "What do you have in mind?"

"You want to have hot make-up sex?" Alex winked.

He chuckled, "I'd love to, but we don't have any…er…protection."

"That's alright!"

"No, it's not." He sternly put. "What if you get pregnant?"

"Well, I like to think of it in a more positive way!" she laughed.

"And what is that?" he questioned.

"Well, my mother plus my father minus a condom equals the greatest person alive." She smiled, "End of story. End of discussion."

She jumped on top of him just as he began to laugh and together to the two indulged in passionately love making.

Later, as Alex made her way to the Great Hall for dinner with a huge smile on her face, Hayley approached.

"Sooo?" Hayley asked.

"I'm going to marry that man, I swear." Alex dazed, the afterthoughts of her actions still ringing through her brain.

"Good. All sorted out then." Hayley smiled, with a side hug to Alex.

Suddenly, a group of girls approached. Alex immediately recognized them as the Slytherin girls from that morning.

"You got fucking lucky." One spit out.

"I'm sorry, who the fuck are you?" Alex asked, "And why do I care what you have to say?"

The lead girl scoffed, "I'm Daphne Greengrass."

Alex and Hayley turned to one another and shrugged.

"I'm pretty much a big deal around here" Daphne smirked.

"Obviously not." Hayley laughed.

"Just because two little peasants have never heard of me, doesn't make me irrelevant." She glared. "I am rich and powerful. You two are small and insignificant."

"How'd you get so popular anyway?" Alex asked jokingly as she rolled her eyes.

"She's probably a whore." Hayley input. "Cause it sure isn't her personality."

"Would make sense" Alex agreed.

"I'm not a whore, but I probably get laid more than both of you combined." Greengrass snapped, her two goons smirking behind her.

"Gosh, aren't you a feisty one." Hayley retorted, "You are so ugly. It's a damn shame. You look like a monster really."

"Thanks for talking to us, now I know what I can go as for Halloween next year." Alex smirked as she insinuated that Daphne was ugly enough to be Halloween costume.

"That wouldn't work though," Hayley shook her head at Alex, "You can't fit seven dicks in your mouth like that costume would require."

"True." Alex agreed once more.

Daphne's mouth fell open in horror. Snickering came from behind her, which were eventually stifled by Daphne's own glare. As she went to go defend her honor, Daphne was cut off by Hayley.

Hayley took a step forward and got into her face and glared, "Even though we are tiny bitches, I don't give a shit; I will fucking attack you like, a squirrel monkey."

With one big glare and swirl to flip her hair, Daphne and her little goons vanished into the dining hall. Alex approached Hayley and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Great! I fixed the boyfriend problem. You fixed the bitch problem. Now let's go find a solution to the Oliver problem!"

And with that, the two girls walked into the Great Hall and took their places at the Gryffindor table, who were still celebrating over the day's win. The girls made sure to secure seats away from Oliver.

"Look at that bitch," Hayley glared at Daphne across the Hall. "Sitting there like she owns the place!"

"Leave it be." Alex advised.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?"

"Who knows" Alex shrugged.

Just then, a boy appeared next to Alex. He scooted his way in backwards, leaning his back up against the table and extending his arms behind him as they rested on the table; he leaned on his elbows. Alex nearly choked on the piece of bread she was eating.

"Oliver" she mumbled through bits of bread.

"Hey" he greeted, "The rest of the team is over there celebrating. Why don't you join us?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think it's best if I just stay over here." Alex told, "Hayley and I can celebrate just fine by ourselves."

"Look, if this is about what happened earlier…" he offered.

"It is." She stated, "Both you and I know it is and both you and I know we should talk."

"I know." He looked to the floor. "After dinner?"

"Yeah that's fine." She compromised, "I'll meet you back in the common room."

"Okay" Oliver said before taking off quickly from the uncomfortable silence that was surrounding them.

"That was easy!" Hayley leaned in and whispered into Alex's ear.

"Yeah, now for the hard part…" Alex huffed as she put her food down, her appetite suddenly disappearing. "I'm gunna go sit up in the common room and wait for him to finish eating. I'll catch you later."

She paced back and forth in the common room about twenty minutes later, as cheering students started to pile in. Alex caught sight of Oliver's brown hair and rushed at him. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, while he was mid-conversation with his friends, she pulled him out into the corridor.

"Let's walk." She insisted, letting go of his shirt.

"Okay." He agreed, slipping his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"Look, Oliver." Alex began to explain, "I know we have a history. I know we ended on a weird note, but you can't just go and kiss me in front of everyone because you feel like it."

"I know," he said, "I didn't mean to. I was just in the moment…you know?"

"I guess I understand." She shrugged and looked up to the sky. The clouds were moving away and a full moon was revealing itself. Alex's mind switched to Remus immediately and somehow the Oliver situation didn't seem to matter. Once a month all year, she'd stay up all night worrying about him. Tonight was going to be a sleepless one.

"So, what happens now?" he looked towards her hopeful.

She avoided eye contact, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" he sounded hurt.

"Oliver, you're a great guy, you really are. But, I just can't do this right now. I've got a lot going on and I just want to focus on finishing school. Plus, we graduate next month. We're going to be gone and we're going to be going our separate ways." Alex said, finally building the confidence to look at him.

"Yeah…" he huffed, looking to the ground.

Alex bumped her shoulder against his as they walked and smiled, "Plus, I heard you got an offer to play for Puddlemere United."

He laughed, "I did."

"Well congratulations!"

"Thanks" he chuckled, his mood lifting up a bit.

"How about you and I head back to the common room? From the looks of it when we left, there should be a party going on. Fred and George Weasley were carrying alcohol too!" She invited, "and I'm pretty sure you and I are part of the reason there needs to be a celebration in the first place."

At once, Oliver grabbed Alex and embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, petting the back of her head as he did so. She pulled away with a grin and touched his arm lovingly, signaling that she forgave him. Then, the two walked back to the common room, joking and laughing the entire way there.

Upon arrival, Alex's eyes popped out of her head at the sight of Fred Weasley with his tongue down a girl's throat. Alex frantically searched the room for Hayley, knowing that she would be hurt if she saw him. She couldn't find her. Just as Alex made the decision to run upstairs to see if she was in the dorm, Alex realized the girl in Fred's arms was none other than Hayley herself.

Alex's franticness turned to happiness in a flash. Oliver took notice of Hayley's situation and approached Alex.

"Finally." He said.

"Finally." Alex sighed with a smile.

"How about we go drink?" Oliver laughed.

"I could use a drink." Alex nodded furiously.

"It's been one of those days." Oliver chuckled, "We could all use a drink."

"I can drink to that!" Alex smiled with a lift of her eyebrow. Oliver and Alex approached the drink table. Hayley came over a bit later and they all mingled through the celebration for the rest of the night and into the wee hours of the morning.


	19. Point to This

"Oh, you're here!"

"Yes? We agreed to meet tonight did we not?" Alex asked with one eyebrow raised.

"No, I mean Yes. I remember." Remus tried to find his words, "I just meant you're here at this time."

"Should I come back later?"

"No!" Remus looked at her from across the room. "Now is perfect."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Remus insured, "but, I do want to take you somewhere"

"Does it have anything to do with being in your pants?" Alex joked.

"Why are you always so sex driven?" Remus sighed.

"Cause you're sexy." She bit her bottom lip.

"Thank you, but no." Remus lightly smiled, "I had another idea."

Alex could tell Remus seemed a bit anxious, "Are you okay? I know tomorrow is the full moon and all. I can give you space."

"No. No." Remus insisted. "Come with me."

He extended his hand and led Alex out from the classroom and into his private office.

"I thought you wanted to take me somewhere." She asked.

"I do" he said, "but I have to grab something first."

Remus reached into the top drawer on his old wooden desk and pulled out what looked like a ragged piece of parchment with nothing written on it. He then grabbed a blank piece of parchment off his desk. Alex was confused.

"You need an old, blank piece of parchment?" Alex asked skeptical. "Why didn't you just take both of them off the top of your desk?"

"Yes, I do." He calmly replied, scribbling something on a different piece of paper. "and You'll see."

"Okay" she shrugged, just going along with him.

"Follow these directions." He said, handing over the paper he had just written on. "We can't go together it'll be too obvious. Leave now, I'll see you in five minutes."

"Okay?" She looked at him like he was crazy, but took the paper from his hand anyway.

She walked out of the office, fled down the stairs, then snuck out of the classroom. Alex twirled the parchment in her hands a couple of times. She blinked a few more. She couldn't believe the directions she was reading.

"He really is crazy." She mumbled to herself as she snuck her way carefully to the Whomping Willow outside. She made the piece of paper she was peering at look like homework just as she passed Professor McGonagall in the hallway.

"Studying hard?" McGonagall asked.

"Oh yes Professor!" Alex replied, looking like she was busy learning.

"Good for you Alex!" McGonagall nodded before scurrying away.

Once she arrived at the old willow tree, she made sure to keep a safe distance. Reading the directions carefully, Alex looked around to find the place empty. She then walked nearby and picked up a loose branch from the ground. Taking the branch she poked the Whomping Willow in a particular knot, leaving the Willow immobilized for a time. Alex then looked back down at the directions Remus had written her. She folded up the paper and stuck it in her pocket. She then approached the base of the tree where a large hole was located and climbed down it. Alex found herself alone in a dark, cold passageway.

"Lumos." She whispered. A light shot out for the end of her wand. Swinging her wand around her, she could see the stone masonry and the dampness of the long passageway she was in. It seemed to have no end. She wrapped herself with her arms, waiting because that's what the directions told her to do. Her nerves and brain began to kick in as she contemplated whether she should leave. To her, this was insane.

Eventually a noise came from beside her and Remus Lupin's head came into sight. He smiled at her.

"Lighten up." He told her, noticing she seemed a bit irritated, "There is a point to this. I promise"

Alex just huffed and rolled her eyes as Remus reached his hand to her shoulder and lightly rubbed it before heading off down the passage. Alex followed suit, her wand close knitted to her knuckles.

Finally they had reached the end and climb out of the dreary passageway. Alex found herself inside what looked like an old house. The furniture all around was nearly torn to shreds and the floorboards had been pulled up by random sections. Alex looked around nervously. It was then that Remus took her in his arms and kissed her lightly, reassuring her that nothing was going to happen to her because he wouldn't let it. He then let go of her, put his hands in his pockets and went throughout the house.

"Are we—is this the shrieking shack?" Alex asked as it began to hit her.

"Mmhm." He mumbled.

"Oh." She huffed, making herself nervous once more.

Suddenly, Remus did something Alex never thought he would, he began to call throughout the shack. This name made Alex stop in her tracks.

"Sirius?" Remus searched, "Sirius?"

Not realizing Alex's current state of shock, Lupin continued to search. Abruptly, Alex heard Remus start a conversation with someone. He had found who he was looking for. Alex wanted to yell and scream and cry, but her feet wouldn't budge. There she was, in the abandoned Shrieking Shack, with the notorious killer Sirius Black.

As Remus's body came in full view around the corner, Alexandria could clearly make out a black haired person following close behind. His teeth were as yellow as the sun and his prison clothes were stained with dirt and rips. His hair was long and clearly untamable.

"Alex…" Remus approached her slowly, taking clear notice of her frighten emotions jeering across her face. "This is Sirius. Remember I told you he is an old friend of mine…"

"That-That's Sirius Black!" Alex screamed.

"What a catch this one is Mooney." Sirius joked.

"He's a murderer!" She yelled.

"Now Alex wait—" Remus tried.

"I thought you said she would be alright with this?" Sirius butted in.

"I thought you said you weren't in contact with him anymore!" Alex yelled once more.

"Will you just let me explain?" Remus pleaded to both of them.

"You've put me at risk!" Sirius hollered at Remus.

"You've put me in danger!" Alex joined in.

"Everyone just calm down—" Remus's voice faded in the background of their yelling.

"You shouldn't have brought her here!" Sirius ordered.

"You shouldn't have brought me here!" Alex barked.

"SHUT UP!" Remus snapped, "EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!"

The room fell silent immediately as both Alex and Sirius were very surprised by Remus's actions of courage to stand up to them.

"LIKE I WAS SAYING!" Remus started, "Alex, I brought you here because I wanted you to meet Sirius, the only friend I have left."

"But—" Alex attempted to argue.

Remus shut her up, "No, you listen for once. This man here is not who everyone says he is. I brought you here to explain that to you. If you can't put your anger aside for a second to let me explain that this man, the only family I have left, is innocent, then you aren't you girl I thought you were and I shouldn't have brought you here."

That hit Alex like a wall of bricks. She didn't try to argue. She didn't even dare to move. She stood there patiently, watching, waiting, and listening.

"And you!" Remus swung around, "I'm guilty of thinking that you were the murderer you never were. But I was also willing to accept your offer to hear you out. So do me a favor and trust me because I trust her."

Remus looked between the both of them who were both stunned with silence.

"And anyways," Remus added, "You each know each other's darkest secrets. Alex, you know where Sirius is and his associates. Sirius, you know Alex is sleeping with her teacher. So if you two want to be selfish and bring down one another, then go ahead. But you'll not only bring down yourselves; you'll bring me down as well. So just shut up and listen!"

Remus moved across the room to Alex, mumbling to himself as he did so, "You too are more similar than you think!"

"Alex," Remus took her hand and looked her straight in the eyes, "Peter Pettigrew, the man who was killed, is actually alive."

"What?" Alex couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"All they found of him left was a big toe, right?" Remus asked as Alex just nodded. "That's because he cut off his own toe and escaped."

"Ho-How?" Alex graveled. Her hands shook underneath Remus's. He held tighter.

"He's an animagus." Remus said slowly.

"There's no way!" She protested, "The Ministry would know if—"

"But that's just it!" Sirius cut in, approaching the couple and making Alex grab Remus's hand with fierce anxiety. "He is an unregistered animagus!"

"WHAT?" Alex was completely confused and couldn't really comprehend anything the men were telling her.

"Alex," Remus pleaded, kneeling beside her and still entrapping her hands within his, "when we went to Hogwarts here, Peter Pettigrew was a friend."

"I know, you told me." She shook.

"Okay, good. Remember what I told you about this shack and I."

"I do."

"Well, I couldn't hide my transformations from my friends. They figured it out. So James, Sirius, and Peter, they transformed themselves relentlessly into animagus so I wouldn't be as lonely when I was a werewolf. I'm only a threat to humans not animals."

"So, you want me to believe that Peter Pettigrew changed into an animal before anyone came around? I'm sure someone would have noticed an animal fleeing the scene!"

"I DID!" Sirius interjected, "But no one else did."

"How are you the only one who saw?" Alex questioned.

"Because I knew what I was looking for." Sirius told as he crouched beside Remus, now peering in to Alex's eyes alongside his friend.

"Peter's animagus is a rat." Remus revealed.

"Easily undetectable," Sirius added, "especially in a crowd of mass hysteria."

"So…" Alex processed her thoughts. It began to make sense. "That would mean that Sirius is innocent."

She believed them. Remus and Sirius sighed in relief before smiling and nodding.

"Well we have to do something!" Alex voiced. She stood in one swift motion and released Remus's hands. The men stood as well.

"We are!" Sirius reassured.

"How?" she asked.

"He's here!" Remus said. "At Hogwarts!"

"WHAT!" Alex screamed.

"Tomorrow night, we're going to take care of it." Sirius explained.

"How?" she asked once more.

"With this!" Remus exclaimed as he took out the old, ratted piece of paper from his back pocket.

Alex noticed it as the same one she had seen him take from his desk drawer earlier, "A blank piece of paper?"

Remus and Sirius just laughed. Waving his wand across the paper, Remus cited an incantation and revealed a map of what looked like Hogwarts.

"This is a map of Hogwarts." Remus told. "When we went to school year we made this map as a locater of where everyone in the castle was at all times. We also made it to layout all the secret passage ways Hogwarts has."

"That's how you knew how to get here…" Alex pieced together.

"Yes." He responded.

Alex's eyes searched across the paper as Remus handed it over. She saw Peter Pettigrew's name labeled across Gryffindor Tower. She dropped it.

Shaking, she said, "He's in Gryffindor Tower!"

Remus just picked up the paper from the floor. Alex tried to catch her breath.

Suddenly it hit her, "HAYLEY!"

Alex made a run for it. She was grabbed around the waist almost immediately.

"She's fine" Remus whispered in her ear. "He's not after her. She's fine."

Alex caught her breath and turned to Sirius and Remus.

"You're sure?" She interrogated.

Sirius smiled and nodded.

"And you have this covered?" she asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about Alex" Remus reassured her. "In fact, I want you to stay away tomorrow night. I don't want you involved."

"Are you going to be safe?" she asked with concern.

"Don't worry Alex" Sirius stepped in, "I won't let anything happen to him."

Dusting her hands on her jeans she huffed. There was nothing more she could do.

"Well then, Sirius Black I hope nothing happens to you either. Not that I trust you, I'm just willing to get to know you. By the way we haven't formally met, I'm Alexandria Whitten" she extended her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you Alexandria." He smiled and reached out for her into a hug. Over his should, Alex awkwardly peered at Remus who encouraged her to hug back. She reluctantly did.

"Alex, please" she said adamantly.

As Sirius Black pulled away, he ushered Alex to a seat on a torn up couch.

"Now, I want to get to know the girl who stole Mooney's heart" he insisted with a smile.

"Okay…" she hesitated.

"So what's he like as an old man?" Sirius asked.

"Hey!" Remus intercepted.

"Old." Alex shrugged, "Bitter."

"Bitter you say?" Sirius laughed, "What makes you so bitter these days Mooney? You've got this gorgeous creature on your arm!"

"I AM NOT BITTER!" Remus defended.

"You said it yourself!" Alex protested "You also called yourself dangerous. But this might be the most dangerous thing we've ever done."

"What?" Sirius said coyly. He placed his hand over his heart, jokingly, like he was hurt. "You mean sitting down with a convicted murderer in an abandoned shack is dangerous?"

"Imagine that." Remus rolled his eyes and took a seat on an arm chair across from them.

"What was he like as a kid?" Alex wondered.

"A lot like he is now," Sirius shrugged. "Pretty much kept to himself. Although, in school he never had a girlfriend. So this is a change."

"A lot has changed Sirius, it's been 12 years." Remus contended.

"Obviously, look at that mane growing off your chin." Sirius joked.

"Hey I like it!" Alex sang in.

"Look at the mess come out of the top of your head!" Remus shot back.

The three of them busted into laughs. The rest of the evening and into the night chatters and laughs could be heard surrounding the inside of the Shrieking Shack. Forever etched with their memories the three of them wrapped up the night around one a.m. as Remus and Sirius had a big day planned the next evening which involved catching a mysterious rat man.


	20. What a Concept

"Alex!" Hayley barged into their room frantically. Two days had passed and Alex was eager to hear from Remus about what had happened with Peter. "DID YOU HEAR?"

"Hear what?" Alex said nonchalantly.

"LUPIN RESIGNED!" Hayley screamed.

"WHAT!" Alex frenzied. She pushed Hayley out of the way and ran as fast she could to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, hoping to catch him in his office. The whole way there she mumbled words of encouragement to herself that it was just a rumor.

Just as she had arrived to his classroom, Alex noticed Dumbledore striding into Remus's office and Remus striding out of it. She could also just barely make out the outline of someone who looked like Harry Potter sitting in the office. Dumbledore closed the door behind him, leaving himself and Harry alone to talk as Remus dragged his things down the staircase.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed, rushing towards him. He ventured his head up at the sound of her voice. A small smile slid across his lips.

"Alex." He acknowledged as they ventured from the room to the halls.

"What is this I hear you resigned?" she asked fiercely.

"I'm afraid you have heard correctly Alex." He confirmed, not daring to look at her.

"What?" she gapped at him. "Why?"

He turned his head towards her just as they turned a corner on the 3rd floor.

"It has been let out that I am a werewolf." Remus told. "After last night's events, Severus let it slip and to avoid having Dumbledore defend my duties for being here to all the angry parents who will be writing in, I just resigned."

"But you can't!" Alex exclaimed. "Snape did it intentionally I know it!"

"Keep it down." He whispered.

"What happened last night?" she asked with tears welling up in her eyes. "Where's Peter? And Sirius?"

"Last night, I met the fate of the full moon and unfortunately Peter got away. Sirius escaped with some help." Lupin hinted. "Don't worry."

"I was just starting to like him." Alex huffed.

"Well, he'll be back. He has something to come back for now."

"Harry?" Alex asked as she pieced it together, "Is that why he was in your office?"

"Actually he was in there to tell me not to leave, a lot like you are right now."

"GOOD!" she said, as they descended down the steps to the 5th floor. "So don't go."

"Unfortunately I have to Alexandria." He condoned.

Her face fell. It was useless he was leaving. They reached the main entrance of the castle.

"But don't worry Alex. I'll be there for your Graduation." He assured her.

"You promise?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." And with that the Remus Lupin she knew and loved exited out of Hogwarts and at that moment, out of Alex's everyday life. With a sigh, Alex drug herself back up to her dorm where she spent the rest of the day crying in Hayley's lap and eating chocolate.

But not too long had the week passed and the big day had finally arrived. As Hayley and Alex came out of their dorms and into the designated waiting area where all the graduating students were waiting to get lined up, their nerves began to set in. Alex clenched in her hand her speech which she was sure would be doused in sweat by the time she actually reached the podium.

"Everyone line up by last name please!" McGonagall called, "Quickly now!"

Hayley turned to Alex. They shared a brief look of nervousness before embracing one another in the hug of a lifetime.

"See you on the other side?" Hayley asked.

"See you on the other side." Alex confirmed.

With that, the two best friends of nearly a decade were broken apart as Hayley mingled herself in with the M's and Alex wedged herself in front of Oliver Wood.

"You excited?" he asked her.

"No." Alex stated, "I'm nervous as hell."

"You'll do fine!" he comforted, "Just try not to trip."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Such words of encouragement, Oliver."

"I can't believe we're actually graduating." He sighed.

"Weird huh?"

"Very."

"I remember the first day I met you."

"Quidditch tryouts" Oliver recalled with a smile.

"We're undefeatable!" Alex laughed.

"No one better!" Oliver laughed along.

As the laughing subsided Alex became serious, "I'm going to miss you Oliver. I really am."

"I'm going to miss you too Alex" he sighed, "It's going to be rough not being here anymore."

"Being in the real world," Alex added.

"The real world…" Oliver contemplated. "What a concept."

"We're not kids anymore." Alex said.

"I guess you're right." Oliver thought aloud.

Breaking the tension, Alex joked, "I'm always right."

Oliver just smiled.

McGonagall then made an announcement that they ceremony would be beginning. Nerves filled the room as the students filed out and into the Great Hall. Hayley leaned out of line just to grab a glimpse of Alex one last time. The two friends shared a smile just before Hayley whisked off to join the rest of the graduates in the Hall.

As Alex took her seat among her peers, she looked around the Hall anxiously. She caught wind of her parents and gave a quick wave. She even saw Hayley's parents and gave them a wave too. But she couldn't seem to see Remus anywhere.

It wasn't until she looked at line of chairs up against the wall where the entire congregation of teacher's sat that she finally saw him. It hadn't occurred to her that he would be sitting in on this ceremony as a teacher. She flashed a quick smile to the man who was already staring at her with his own grin.

Dumbledore finally stood and addressed everyone in the room.

"Welcome to the 1994 Hogwarts Graduation Ceremonies. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. As a beginning note, we have the Hogwarts choir group here to sing. Please help me welcome them"

The entire audience began to clap as Professor Flitwick entered with a group of younger students and began to sing. As the show ended and the students left, Flitwick joined the teacher's once more.

"Thank you Filius for that lovely arrangement." Dumbledore thanked and began his speech, "In the course of a student's time here, they are subject to learn about many things magical. From spells to creatures to objects to plants, a student's learning has no hold here at Hogwarts. So here another year comes to a close for these students, but next year I unfortunately not get to see their shining faces in this very hall every day. Hogwarts has never seen a finer group of students and I couldn't be more proud to say that these kids came from here. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors and please never hesitate to write. I will now pass over to one of Hogwarts's finest students, Miss. Alexandria Whitten."

The hall began to clap as Dumbledore made his way off stage and Alex made her way on. She glanced over at Hayley who air high fived her. Alex returned it secretly. Stepping up to the podium, Alexandria's hands shook a bit, but as she peered over to Remus who gave her a reassuring smile, he nerves calmed and she got herself together. The clapping died down and Alex started her speech.

"Thank You Professor Dumbledore." Alex spoke, "Distinguished guests, undistinguished guests, students who cheated their way through, ghosts, ghouls, Professor Snape's hairpiece, honored faculty, and our creepy Muggle Studies teacher, I welcome you here to celebrate the fine achievement of this graduating class, no matter how much they paid other students to do their work for them. Today is the first day in the rest of lives. It's a scary thought, but if we can get through Potions classes, we can get through anything. We've shared lots of memories together. From the moment we first crossed the water towards the castle and watched Marcus Flint, Andrew Hinkleberry, and Peter Lex flip their boat and go tumbling into the water all the way to being up here together for the last time. As it is Hogwarts tradition for the graduating class to leave on the same boats that we arrived in, I find it only fitting to advise these boys to try and not flip their boat this time."

Alex paused as laughs roared through.

"Who would have known that the small, mousey blonde who was the first to be sorted from our class would grow into a very outspoken, yet very humble leader among us? Who would have known that the short brown-headed boy who was the last to be sorted in our group would grow into a tall, well-built, and very obsessed Quidditch player? Who would have known that the teachers we mocked the moment we stepped in here would become our mentors? Who would have known that the older students we saw as we were being sorted would help guide us through our way here? One by one, the classes before us have left and now our time has come. We've been through a lot together and there aren't any other people I would have wanted share those experiences with; mainly because I don't know anyone outside of Hogwarts."

More laughs came.

"As our time approaches to step out of these doors for one last time, I hope that we all can embrace what we've learned and what we've experienced here and use it to the best of our abilities. Although, most students who come through Hogwarts's doors have only learned how to progressively get better at kissing, I can honestly say by the looks of this graduating class, we probably haven't even managed to do that."

"As an avid Quidditch fan and player, I know the value of hard work. And even though I may make many jokes about the students sitting behind me, I can say that they know what hard work is too. Only the best deserve to go to Hogwarts and only the best deserve to come out alive, which we all barely managed to do. In the midst of trolls running through the castles, a killer being set loose, and an Azkaban escapee forcing us all to sleep in this very hall together, we have only grown stronger. We are not only the 1994 graduating class of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; we are a family, we are an alliance, and we are friends. We have come together as strangers and we will leave as one. Being here has been the most remarkable experience of my life. I really don't know what I'm going to do without all the heaps of homework cluttering my desk or the pounding headache I got from listening to lectures. It's going to take some getting used to not seeing you all on a daily basis. But more importantly, It's going to be weird not sleeping in a room full of other people."

"I'm going to miss you guys. I'm going to miss this place. It was more than just a school to us, this was our home. And although it is never easy to leave home, somehow, like the graduating classes before us, we will survive. It is commonly known that home is where your heart is. So as I leave my heart at Hogwarts today, I shall know that it will always be my home and that I will always have a place to go. I cannot wait to see my children attend this school, but more than that I cannot wait to see you guys there as well. To see where you have gone in your life and to see the families you have made."

"I love you all dearly and wish you the best in your life goals. Whether you leave here and become a famous athlete or just another prostitute, remember the lessons you've learned and the friends you have made. You guys are amazing, never forget that. Thank you."

Alex walked back to her seat as the graduates and faculty and guests all clapped and cheered.

McGonagall approached and slowly began reading the names of students off of a scroll. As they approached a line of the teachers, they shook each of their hands and received their diplomas.

"Hayley Elizabeth Masson!"

Alex cheered like crazy as Hayley walked across that stage. After many more names were called, Alex's heart began to race as it settled in that this was it.

"Alexandria Riley Whitten!"

Alex stood as her friends and her family cheered. She made her way to grab her diploma and shake Dumbledore's hand. One teacher after another she shook, until she reached Remus. He heartily smiled at her and her stomach did flips. Her eyes lit up and he slid her a small note with their handshake.

Just as the words "Oliver Brian Wood" rang behind her, Alex quickly unraveled the note to see the words, 'Very Proud of you today. I love you.' written across. She smiled to herself. Racing to stuff the note in her bra, Alex then got up and approached the podium once more. The teacher's had cleared and all diploma's had been given.

"You all may move your tassels to the other side." Alex told. As each student did, the Great Hall remained silent in anticipation.

"It is my honor to present to you Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Graduating Class of 1994!" Alex yelled.

Everyone stood, ready to celebrate.

Alex half turned towards them, "CONGRATULATIONS! WE DID IT!"

An uproar of cheers and applauses came as the students through their caps in the air and the guests and teachers accompanied in the celebration. The crowd on stage dispersed as everyone went to their families. Alex went to Hayley.

"AHHH!" Hayley yelled embracing her friend in a hug.

"It's finally over!" Alex yelled back, hugging her as well.

Their families approached to greet them. Just as Alex was entangled in a conversation with her dad, she saw Remus lurking behind him talking to another student's family.

"Hold on dad." Alex left and went to conjure up Remus.

"Excuse me," he told another family politely and followed Alex.

"Mom, dad, this is Remus." Alex said.

Remus choked on his own spit as Hayley's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Don't worry." Alex reassured, "They know."

"You treat my daughter right, that's all that matters." Alex's dad said, shaking Remus's hand.

"Thank you sir." Lupin said.

"Oh! It's so nice to meet you!" Alex's mom indulged. "Much more handsome than I thought!"

"MOM!" Alex yelled, embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Whitten" Remus said, shaking her hand.

Alex's parents wondered off to talk to Hayley's parents moments later.

"So now that we're graduates, can you guys be a real couple now?" Hayley asked.

"I suppose so." Remus smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we can now…huh?" Alex realized.

"But right now would probably not be the best time." Remus input.

"Yeah probably not," Alexandria joked around. "These people couldn't handle it."

"Definitely" Remus nodded with a smirk.

"Either way you are a real couple now" Hayley confirmed.

"A real couple," Remus sighed. "What a concept!"

"What a concept!" Alex laughed.

Just then, McGonagall announced that the boats had arrived and that the graduates should make their way down to the docks. With some quick goodbyes, Alex wrapped her arm around the neck of Hayley and the two of them walked out of Hogwarts one last time, the same way they walked in: together.


	21. See it Leave

[19 years later]

"Madison Hayley Lupin!"

Silence.

"Carter Sirius Lupin!"

Silence.

"I KNOW YOU ARE UP THERE!" Alexandria screamed at the top of her lungs.

At the sound of merely nothing but silence, Alex turned in irritation to face the kitchen table where a man sat.

"Wanna help me out here?" Alex pleaded.

She then watched as her husband folded up his copy of the Daily Prophet and simply smiled at her. Alex put her hands over her ears and sighed, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"MADISON HAYLEY LUPIN! CARTER SIRIUS LUPIN! WHEN YOUR MOTHER CALLS YOU, YOU COME! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Suddenly, an array of footsteps could be heard upstairs and then two brown-haired heads popped up at the edge of the staircase.

"Thanks Hunny." Alex said with a kiss as she kissed her husband of fifteen years. Despite the 21 year age difference between the two, both were as happy as you'd expect a couple, who had been together for over 20 years to be, not that that was saying much. Although, they did work well together and they still had the kids. Their marriage had their ups and downs over the years, but at the moment, their marriage was definitely on an up.

"Sorry mum!" Carter apologized, "I was writing a letter to Jeff!"

"Why do you have to write to him, they're coming over today?" Madison glared at her younger brother like he was stupid.

Remus peered over to his daughter and gave her a look that clearly read, 'cut the teenage attitude.' Madison immediately shut up.

"That's right!" Alex bustled, "They'll be here any second, so eat you're breakfast."

"I'm on a diet." Madison complained, pushing her food away.

Alex whisked over to her daughter and leaned in to her ear with a smile, "Eat, before I shove it down your throat."

Alex then walked away just as 11-year-old Carter began to interrogate his sister.

"Why are you always on a diet? Do you think you're fat? Is that why you don't have a boyfriend?"

Just then Madison leaped across the table in hopes of strangling poor Carter, but Remus who was anticipating Madison to react, jumped in the middle of the two to stop it. Unfortunately, Remus didn't see the jam Alex had set on the table moments before and his tie dipped right into. The kids shared a laugh at his expense just as Remus lurked off the table and Alex, who was shaking her head at him, walked over with a damp rag.

"I'll just go change it." He said, removing Alex's hand from his body.

As he ran upstairs, the doorbell rang.

Alex bustled to the entrance and opened the door to greet her longtime friend.

"What's up asshole!" Hayley greeted.

"Really? In front of the kids?" Alex scolded as the family walked in.

"If they're old enough to go off to Hogwarts, they're old enough to listen to a few choice words I have." Hayley explained.

"Wonderful philosophy, really." Alex rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind Fred.

"Let's go upstairs" Madison told Rachael, Fred and Hayley Weasley's eldest daughter of the same age.

"Rachael Alexandria, say hi to uncle Remus first!" Fred yelled.

Just as he said that, Remus made his way down the steps with a fresh tie on.

"Hi…" Rachael mumbled as she passed him on the steps on her way to Madison's room.

"We leave in ten minutes!" Alex called after them, just as a door slammed shut upstairs.

"I see we're not the only ones dealing with a pissy teenager." Remus joked.

"Were we ever that bad?" Fred joked back.

"You were." Remus retorted, causing everyone to laugh.

"He's in the kitchen, Jeff." Alex told Jeff Weasley, as she guided him by the back of his head lightly to the kitchen where her own son Carter still was. The boys immediately started talking.

"Whose wonderful idea was it to have kids around the same age?" Hayley asked as she looped her arm into Alex's.

"Yours," Alex grunted.

"You're welcome." Hayley smiled.

"I never said it was a good thing." Alex replied.

"You didn't have to" Hayley smirked, "I just know you."

A few minutes after some chit chat was passed around, the group decided to leave. Piling into their cars, both families made their way to King's Cross Station. The men secured the children's things onto trolleys and one by one they made their way to platform nine and three-quarters.

Upon arriving on the other side the young boys' eyes lit up in excitement. Before them was a red train of great proportions with smoke bellowing out of the top. Children were all around. Carter could hear some students greeting one another as old friends, other children excitedly confessing goodbyes to their parents, and the rest of the children begging to be allowed to go yet quietly being denied.

The boys began pushing their trolleys across the pavement, the wheels bumping at every crack and their parents close behind. Madison and Rachael had tried to scurry off by Alex and Hayley pulled them back to lecture them.

"Now, this is your brothers' first years here." Alex began.

"You are fifth years and you should watch over them!" Hayley interjected.

"I know how much you loath them and think of them as a hassle, but try and remember what it was like on your first days at Hogwarts." Alex said.

"You two were scared and nervous." Hayley smiled, "Which is normal, but you need to help them out a bit."

"They aren't exactly the smartest kids." Alex shrugged. The two girls laughed.

"Now, stay with the family at least till we see you off." Hayley ordered before turning back to her husband.

After Remus and Fred helped Jeff and Carter load their luggage onto the train, they helped the girls. Remus felt a drag on the bottom of his shirt just as he heaved Madison's suitcase.

"Dad?" Carter said quietly.

"What's up buddy?" Remus asked, kneeling next to him.

"Are you going to be made at me if I don't get into Gryffindor?" Carter sincerely worried.

"Of course not," Remus smiled, "I have no doubt in my mind that you will be placed in Gryffindor. Not only because myself, your mother, and your sister were placed there, but also because you are everything a Gryffindor represents. When I needed someone to go down to the basement to grab the flashlights during the blackout, you were the first to volunteer. When Jeff fell down when he crashed his bike, you were the first one to figure out a solution and get him some help. You are brave and courageous. You are kind-hearted. You put others before yourself and you'd never be torn down without a fight first. You are a Gryffindor, Carter. Believe it. Believe in yourself. Your mother and I do."

"But—but what if…" Carter attempted.

"Then you are." Remus answered, knowing exactly what his son was about to say. "And it won't matter. Every house has their own special uniqueness about them and if the sorting hat sees it fit to place you there, then there is a reason you should be there. And whatever house that may be, they will be lucky to have Carter Lupin among them."

Carter smiled at his father's words, but Remus could tell it was still bothering his a bit.

"And if it is really bothering you, you can always ask the hat to sort you into Gryffindor." Remus assured him.

"You can?" Carter's eyes lit up.

"Yes. I once knew a boy, just like you. He was a brilliant student and when the hat offered to put him in Slytherin he asked to go to Gryffindor and so that's where he was placed."

"Who was he?"

"A little boy by the name of Harry Potter"

"THE HARRY POTTER?" Carter gapped.

"Yes" Remus nodded with a grin, "So don't worry. We're going to love you no matter what happens."

Remus stood from his crouching position and squeezed his son's shoulder in comfort as they re-joined the rest of the group. The train's final whistle blew moments later. Goodbyes were exchanged before the kids scrambled onto the train. Minutes later, Hayley and Alex could see the kids choose a cabin and smiled to themselves.

"Our old compartment." Hayley whispered.

"It's like they're our kids or something." Alex joked.

"Nah" Hayley shook her head, "Can't be. We're too young to have kids."

"And way too cool." Alex added.

Carter, Jeff, Rachael, and Madison could be seen securing themselves in. The train then began to move and Fred, Hayley, Alex, and Remus, began to wave. The children waved back. Alexandria's eyes began to fill with water. Taking notice of this, Remus wrapped one of his arms around his wife in comfort. She leaned her head on his chest just as the train left the station and jeered out of sight.

"It's weird to see it leave." She whispered about the Hogwarts Express that was now holding her own kids within.

"I know," Remus rubbed her arm, "I know."

Moments later Hayley touched Alex's back, signaling to her that she and Fred were going to go home. Hugs between the girls and handshakes between the guys mixed about before Hayley and Fred took off.

Just before leaving, Alex and Hayley had a brief conversation.

"How did they grow up so fast?" Alex asked sincerely.

"Magic" Hayley shrugged. The two of them began laughing hysterically. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Alex agreed.

Just as Hayley and Fred cleared out of sight, Remus grabbed his wife's hand and followed behind by exiting back through the wall to King's Cross Station. As he still held her hand, Remus kissed the top of her head.

"That's our last one" Alex made apparent.

"No more left." Remus assured.

"What are we going to do now?" Alex huffed.

"Have crazy amounts of sex." Remus laughed. Alex shoved him playfully at his request.

"I do still find you sexy, Mr. Lupin." Alexandria told as she snuggled closer to him. "Even though you are nearly sixty."

"HEY NOW!" Lupin defended, "I still have a good three years left before that birthday."

"Alright, alright." Alex gave in, throwing her hands in the air.

"But Mrs. Lupin, I happen to find you quite attractive too" Remus smiled, kissing her forehead. "Even though you are a hundred and four years old."

Alex snorted and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's how old I am."

"It is." Remus grinned.

"Wanna go make another baby, so I can have one more to send off to Hogwarts?" Alex laughed.

"I don't know about having another baby; we got lucky that the last two didn't come out as werewolves. Let's not push it with a third one, but I will definitely take in the suggestion about committing the act that makes one." Remus implied with a wink.

Alex and he chuckled a bit. When it died down and they reached the car, Remus took Alex by both hand and looked her into eyes. Everything he found so interesting about her back when he taught at Hogwarts, still laid in her soul. He still loved everything about her. She hadn't changed a bit and she was happy about that.

"I love you." He told her with every fiber of his being.

"I love you" she responded equally as infatuated. Alex's heart raced a bit every time he looked at her, even now; 20 years later.

"Forever and Always?" he pressed.

"Forever and Always." She reassured.

And as their kids made their way to the very place they first met, Remus and Alex stood outside King's Cross Station by their car and sealed their love with a kiss.


End file.
